La Vengeance d'Émeraude
by Aurore Heart
Summary: "Le Destin dessine votre vie et c'est à vous de la colorier" Mazouz Hacène. Pour la petite Kir Émeraude, son destin s'est dessiné au fusain et à la sanguine l'année de ses dix ans. Noir du désespoir et rouge du sang versé. Seul la vengeance teintera désormais son avenir, ainsi en a-t-elle décidé. Mais quel prix devra-t-elle alors payer ?
1. Au commencement fut une enfant

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Non, ceci n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle fic, mais c'est la réécriture de "L'équipage des Loups". N'essayez pas de voir la ressemblance tout de suite, j'ai remanié l'histoire de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de flash-back, et que les personnages soient un peu plus exploités en profondeur. Donc ça risque d'être assez différent... Surtout que j'ai pris en compte les différentes remarques que j'ai eu, et donc amélioré mes descriptions, par exemples, quand cela était nécessaire.  
**

 **Donc, j'espère que cette version 2.0 vous plaira plus que la première, et après avoir déclaré que One Piece ne m'appartenait pas mais que les différents OC si, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre.**

* * *

 **Au commencement fut une enfant**

 _An 1510, une riche île de North Blue_

Sous un grand soleil illuminant le paysage enneigé, un homme en costume-cravate empruntait un sentier tracé dans la neige tombée récemment, suivi par un grand homme musclé aux habits plus modestes, portant dans ses bras une cage, acquisition de l'homme devant lui, son patron. Ce dernier se retourna vers son employé :

\- Jan, vous mettrez la cage dans le salon en arrivant, j'irais voir les enfants avant de leur montrer leur surprise.

\- Bien M. Kir, répondit succinctement l'employé.

Bientôt devant eux s'éleva le derrière d'une grande maison rectangulaire à deux étages, entourée de colonnes de pierre blanche, du marbre de Flevance plus précisément, d'un blanc pur presque brillant. Dommage que la ville ait été le théâtre d'une épidémie et que les pays voisins avaient dû la faire disparaître de la carte, elle fournissait un si beau marbre.

Les deux hommes durent se stopper à l'entrée d'une petite grille en fer forgé d'entrelacs végétaux, qu'un escargot-caméra surveillait. Monsieur Kir tira une clé de sa poche et la rentra dans la serrure de la grille. Elle s'ouvrit quand il tourna deux fois la clef, qu'il retira et rangea. Il s'engagea sur le sentier qui menait à l'entrée de service, suivit par son serviteur, la grille se refermant derrière eux automatiquement. Monsieur Kir était le seul à posséder la clé, habituellement il fallait sonner, et un de ses serviteurs après avoir vérifié l'identité du visiteur le laissa rentrer ou pas en appuyant sur un bouton. Il bifurqua pour passer par l'entrée principale, sachant ses enfants dans la salle d'étude à cette heure-là, alors que Jan passait par la porte de service pour aller déposer la cage dans le salon.

L'homme d'affaires poussa la lourde porte en bois massif, et rentra dans le hall de sa maison. Un tapis rouge se déroulait de l'entrée jusqu'à l'escalier double en marbre blanc de Flevance et aux rambardes en pierre de tuffeau. Le sol était composé de carreaux de marbre blanc et noir de forme hexagonale, où se reflétaient les rayons de soleil traversant les hautes fenêtres qui perçaient les murs. L'un de ses serviteurs vint le trouver, et le débarrassa de sa veste. Il le remercia d'un signe sec de la tête, et se dirigea vers la salle d'étude de ses deux enfants.

Il en ouvrit sans un bruit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, observant ses enfants travailler. Son fils David écoutait consciencieusement leur précepteur, son stylo grattant à une vitesse effarante le papier durant la copie de sa leçon, alors que sa fille Émeraude avait tendance à rêvasser, se perdant dans la contemplation du ciel, et le précepteur devait souvent taper brutalement sur la table pour la ramener à la réalité, ce qu'elle faisait en grommelant. Il signala sa présence en toussotant légèrement, et sa fille fut la première à lâcher son stylo et quitter sa place pour courir vers lui en criant ''Papa !''. Elle avait de longs cheveux longs verts clairs, qui descendait jusqu'au-dessous des épaules, et deux yeux d'un vert semblable à l'émeraude. Il se souvint tout en soulevant sa fille dans ses bras qu'il avait choisi son prénom alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour la première fois ses yeux sur lui. Il aurait préféré un autre héritier au cas où David mourrait avant d'avoir pu en donner un à la famille Kir, mais sa fille le comblait tout de même de bonheur. Elle lui permettrait de faire alliance lorsque qu'elle sera devenue femme avec une autre famille noble, et ce n'était pas rien. Il avait déjà reçu quelques propositions alors qu'elle allait à peine sur ses dix ans, tandis que David allait en avoir douze.

D'ailleurs son fils se leva à son tour, mais avec bien plus de retenu, et vint le saluer alors qu'il reposait Émeraude sur le sol. Ses cheveux verts étaient plus courts que ceux de sa sœur, mais retombaient en boucles bien ordonnées au-dessus de ses épaules, et il réprima une moue d'agacement quand il posa ses yeux noirs sur son énergique petite sœur.

\- Mes enfants, j'ai une surprise pour vous, annonça le père de famille.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama la cadette. C'est génial ! fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant voleter un peu trop haut le bas de sa robe à volants, dévoilant ses jupons et ses chaussures vernies.

\- Em, un peu de retenu je te prie, nous ne sommes pas issu des classes inférieurs, comporte-toi selon ton rang, la rabroua son frère avec un ton dédaigneux, le regard froid.

La petite fille gonfla ses joues avant d'expirer, agacée, mais se calma pour éviter une réprimande de son père en plus de celle de David.

L'adulte les mena jusqu'au salon, où dans une cage dormaient deux semi-renardeaux, et un ourson blanc qui semblait néanmoins plus âgé, presque adulte, lui bien éveillé, qui baissa la tête quand ils entrèrent. Tous les trois portaient un collier autour du cou, et des vêtements en mauvais état, bien que leur pelage soit propre.

\- Ce sont des Minks que j'ai acheté lors d'une vente aux enchères pendant mon déplacement sur Grand Line. Je me suis dit qu'ils feraient d'excellents compagnons de jeux pour vous. Ils ne peuvent pas vous attaquer ni fuir, sans quoi je ferais exploser leur collier.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Père !

\- Tant qu'ils respectent ces règles il ne leur arrivera rien, rassurez-vous ma fille.

La petite fille acquiesça, puis s'approcha de la cage, émerveillée. L'ourson releva la figure vers elle, et elle tendit sa main à travers les barreaux pour caresser son pelage. Il gronda légèrement, mais se tut rapidement, ne voulant pas mourir si le noble le pensait trop dangereux pour sa précieuse progéniture, et se résolut à la laisser faire. Étonnamment elle fut assez douce dans ses caresses, et elle finit par retirer sa main avant de se présenter.

\- Moi c'est Émeraude, mais tu peux m'appeler Em. Et toi ?

Son précepteur lui avait déjà parlé des étonnantes capacités des Minks, et elle savait donc qu'ils pouvaient parler.

\- Je m'appelle Bepo, et eux c'est Théa et Théo, cracha-t-il en désignant les semi-renards qui venaient à peine d'être sevrés. Désolé, rajouta-t-il ensuite, ayant peur de se faire punir s'il était agressif, même dans ses paroles.

\- C'est de magnifiques prénoms, s'extasia l'enfant. Et toi, qu'en dis-tu David ? Tu reste bien silencieux, demanda-t-elle à son aîné en se retournant.

\- Ce ne sont que de simples animaux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me réjouir de leur sale présence ici, répondit l'aîné en fronçant le nez. Garde-les, si cela t'amuse, continua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Mais qu'ils ne m'approchent pas. Père, veuillez m'excuser, j'aimerai reprendre ma leçon.

Et sur ces mots le garçon quitta la pièce. La petite fille s'inquiéta de son comportement, elle connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'il était dépourvu d'empathie, et était cruel il n'hésitait même pas à torturer les petites bestioles du jardin ! Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire aux Minks qu'il ne semblait guère apprécier. Elle frissonna, avant de se tourner vers son père qui regardait toujours dans la direction où David était parti.

\- Père, puis-je garder mes nouveaux compagnons dans ma chambre, si cela est possible ?

\- Demande acceptée. Je vais sonner Jan pour qu'il ouvre la cage et les amène dans ta chambre. Retourna à ta leçon, nous nous verrons ce soir au dîner.

L'enfant acquiesça et obéit sans discuter, retournant à sa séance de torture. Elle s'appliqua pourtant, de peur que son père ne la prive de sa nouvelle distraction. Et dès que le précepteur annonça la fin de la leçon, elle se leva calmement pour sortir de la pièce, avant de rejoindre sa chambre à toute vitesse, montant quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier, courant dans les couloirs du premier étage, manquant de peu de rentrer dans sa gouvernante qui la stoppa dans sa course..

\- Miss Kir ! Je vous prierai de ne pas courir comme une sauvageonne dans les couloirs ! Cela n'est pas digne d'une noble !

\- Désolé, Mme White, s'excusa immédiatement l'enfant en baissant la tête, les mains derrière le dos, avant de promettre qu'elle ne recommencerait pas.

\- Cela ira pour cette fois. Filez donc dans votre chambre sans courir, fit-elle en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

\- Bien, Mme White, je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse.

Émeraude s'éloigna donc en marchant le dos droit, comme sa mère lui avait appris, mais dès qu'elle tourna à un embranchement, elle se remit à courir pour atteindre le plus vite possible sa chambre. Elle entra rapidement et ferma derrière elle. Sa chambre était rose – elle détestait cette couleur, soit dit en passant, la trouvant trop écœurante – et contenait une armoire sculpté, un secrétaire en bois de rose, divers babioles de décoration et un énorme lit à baldaquins, sur lequel était assis le plus âgé des Minks, l'ours, alors qu'un panier avait été amené pour les deux semi-renardeaux encore en train de dormir. Elle s'approcha de l'ours qui la fixait d'un regard noir,et elle toucha le collier explosif qu'il portait autour du cou.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, tu ne mérites pas ça.

Bepo stupéfait, ne sut quoi lui répondre, et la porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement. Sa désormais propriétaire s'éloigna de lui d'un bond.

Émeraude s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son frère, et bien qu'inquiète de ce qu'il venait faire dans sa chambre l'accueillit avec le sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et des trois Minks. Elle croisa son regard sans aucune émotion, et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un pincement au creux du ventre, et plus encore, l'envie de s'éloigner de son frère le plus vite possible. Pourtant elle resta.

\- Que veux-tu David ?

Elle remarqua alors qu'il tenait quelque chose caché derrière son dos, et elle entendit derrière elle Bepo gronder. Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant pour qu'il ne soit pas menaçant, ayant bien entendu et comprit l'avertissement de son père. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit aux Minks, elle était bien trop curieuse – et bien trop seule – pour qu'elle accepte sans discuter qu'ils meurent.

\- Je suis venu dresser les animaux, après tout ce sont des bêtes sauvages, répondit-il d'un ton égal en sortant sa main de derrière son dos, permettant à sa petite sœur et au Mink éveillé de voir ce qu'il tenait.

Un fouet. Une saleté de fouet. Elle s'avança entre les Minks et lui, voulant l'empêcher de s'approcher plus près.

\- Ôte-toi de mon chemin, ou tu te prendras les coups à leur place, petite sœur, fit-il froidement.

Elle déglutit, et trembla de peur, mais ne bougea pas. C'était peut-être des animaux, mais ils ressentaient la douleur au même titre que les êtres humains, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir à sa guise et blesser les Mink qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre, non ?

Il leva le fouet.

\- Je t'aurais prévenue.

Et l'abattit. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et avait encaissé le coup sans crier, les larmes aux yeux. Du sang coulait de sa joue, là où l'instrument l'avait touchée. Ça brûlait, aussi. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle manqua de s'écrouler, terrifiée, mais avant de toucher le sol Bepo la retint, touché par la détermination qu'elle avait à les protéger, les jumeaux renards et lui.

\- Enlève-toi de là, tu fais honte à la noblesse en te comportant ainsi, petite sœur, critiqua David en élevant à nouveau son bras.

\- Et toi tu fais honte à l'humanité. Va t'en, murmura-t-elle dans les bras du Mink qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler sur le sol. VA T'EN !

Un glapissement retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et malgré la fourrure de l'ours qui lui cachait un partie de la vue, elle s'aperçut que les deux renardeaux avaient été réveillé par son cri, et étaient apeurés. Un claquement s'éleva dans l'air. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir à nouveau la morsure brûlante de la lanière, mais rien. Les bras de Bepo la lâchèrent et elle tomba sur le sol. Elle souleva ses paupières, et aperçut l'ours qui s'était placé devant elle, grognant.

Bepo ne savait pas pourquoi la petite noble n'avait pas laissé son frère faire ce qu'il voulait, il devait avouer qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire comme propriétaire. Alors il pouvait au moins la protéger du fouet. Lui savait déjà ce que ça faisait, et par rapport aux marchands d'esclaves le sale gosse ne frappait pas fort. Sauf que la petite fille se releva en s'accrochant à lui, les jambes tremblantes, et hurla à son aîné d'arrêter.

Cela rameuta les domestiques. Les disputes entre les deux enfants étaient fréquentes, surtout quand le père était absent, leur mère n'ayant aucune autorité sur eux et n'en ayant pas grand-chose à faire. En voyant la scène, leur gouvernante comprit que David était pourtant cette fois allé trop loin en fouettant sa sœur, la marque rouge et saignante sur la joue de la cadette en était la preuve.

\- Jan, va chercher Monsieur et Madame. Dites-leur de venir immédiatement.

\- Bien, Mme White.

Les parents arrivèrent précipitamment, ayant peur que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à leur héritiers adorés, mais en voyant la scène, la mère mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche ouverte d'horreur, et le père fronça les sourcils, avant de s'avancer vers son fils et de le gifler, faisant tomber le fouet que l'adulte ramassa et passa à un domestique.

\- David, je t'envoies dès demain chez ton oncle. J'aurais pu passer sur ton comportement cruel si tu ne t'en étais pas pris à ta sœur. Va dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te revoir avant ton départ demain.

Il attendit que son fils lui obéisse avant de se tourner vers sa fille et le Mink, qui se mit en retrait, la tête baissé.

\- Quant à toi Émeraude...

La gifle vola pour atterrir sur la joue blessée, mais l'enfant ravala ses larmes.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir prit la défense d'une race inférieur. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre de risque inconsidéré pour eux. Cela risque de te laisser une cicatrice, et quel héritier voudrait d'une femme à la joue marquée ? Mme White, soignez-la.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, répondit-elle en se baissant, je vais chercher la trousse de soin immédiatement !

Elle sortit de la chambre en se pressant, et le noble renvoya d'un geste ses domestiques, qui adressèrent un regard désolé à l'enfant avant de partir, suivit par leur employeur qui laissa sa fille seule pour qu'elle réfléchisse à ses actes.

Bepo avait observé la scène les yeux ronds. Ça, une famille ? Par rapport avec ce qu'il avait connu avec son grand frère Zepo, il plaignait un peu la petite fille qui était allée s'asseoir, dès que son père était parti, à côté des renardeaux pour les rassurer. Il la voyait pourtant trembler, et il entendait ses reniflements sonores. Il hésitait sur ce qu'il allait faire. Se mettre dans un coin en espérant que l'enfant ne l'appelle pas et le laisse tranquille, ou aller la rejoindre pour la consoler ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider que la gouvernant revenait avec la trousse, et soigna le bobo d'Émeraude, avant de lui faire un sermon. Pourtant, il aurait juré voir une sucette passer de la mallette de secours à la main de la petite fille en même temps...

Et lorsque la gouvernante allait pour ressortir, elle passa vers lui et lui murmura :

\- C'est une gentille fille née dans la mauvaise famille. Ne la jugez pas sur son rang ou ses parents, elle est bien loin de leur correspondre.

Elle sortit de la pièce sur ces mots, et Bepo posa son regard sur Émeraude, qui était remontée sur son lit, le panier avec les jumeaux à côté d'elle. Elle avait déballé une sucette – donc il n'avait pas eu la berlue – et la mit dans sa bouche, avant de resserrer ses genoux contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il eut pitié d'elle, et demanda s'il pouvait venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait hoché la tête, et dès qu'il s'était installé sur le bord du lit, elle avait enfoui sa tête dans son pelage dru pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il resta les bras ballants, surpris, regardant les jumeaux renards avec qui il était devenu ami, espérant qu'ils aient une réponse. Ce fut Théa qui remarqua l'évidence de sa petite voix :

\- Elle est triste.

\- Non, je n'avais pas remarqué... ironisa-t-il, avant de s'excuser.

Les jumeaux étant facilement impressionnables, il n'allait pas se mettre en colère contre des enfants, tout de même. Il soupira, puis fit ce que son grand frère faisait pour le consoler. Il prit la jeune noble dans ses bras, ce qui la fit sursauter, puis elle leva la tête.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Il eut envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, avec son collier, mais l'espoir qu'il voyait dans ses yeux le fit céder.

\- D'accord, petite.

\- Émeraude. Appelle moi Émeraude s'il te plaît.

* * *

 **Comme c'est une réécriture, je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais poster... Mais on va dire que lundi dans deux semaines, le lundi 24 donc, vous aurez le chapitre deux. D'ici là, portez-vous bien !**

 **P.S : Avant de partir, vous n'oublierez pas le salaire de l'auteur, ne ? Si, si, je parle bien des reviews... Prenez donc deux minutes de votre temps pour commenter !**


	2. De l'amour à la haine, il y eut un pas

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Whow, j'ai bien failli ne pas réussir à être à l'heure ! En même temps, quand je réécris je finis par en rajouter une couche, donc bon...**

 **/!\ WARNING** **/!\ : Violence, et viol mentionné mais non-graphique !  
**

 **Disclaimer : pour le moment, One Piece appartient à Oda, et les différents OCs à moi... Mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire un hold-up de personnages prochainement. Comment ça, ça ne marchera pas ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Rieko-sama : Merci ! j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Par contre, tu t'es sans doute pas mal spoilé si tu as lu la fic version 1.0... Et tu comprends sans doute mieux quand je dis que j'ai fait un effort dans la réécriture :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **De l'amour à la haine, il n'y eut qu'un pas**

Bepo ne sut pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais il se sentait en danger. Il se leva du sol où il avait dormi, et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'enfant qui dormait toujours. Il allait enclencher la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la gouvernante de la petite fille. Du sang maculait son tablier, et elle maintenait un morceau de tissu imbibé de sang sur une blessure au niveau de ses côtes. En le voyant, elle lui remit des clés dans la main.

\- C'est.. c'est celle de vos colliers. Allez vous cacher avec Émeraude dans la cave. Protégez-la, s'il vous plaît.

La gouvernante cracha du sang, et dut s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. En voyant que le Mink était trop surpris pour bouger, elle réitéra sa demande, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Bepo se réveilla soudain, et secoua sa tête pour chasser les pensées parasites. Il défit son collier avec soulagement, avant d'aller vers les renardeaux et d'en faire de même, et le déclic d'ouverture les réveilla.

\- Bepo, il se passe quoi ? demanda Théo en se recroquevillant contre sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement. Mais on ne doit pas rester là.

\- Émeraude vient avec nous ? l'interrogea Théa.

L'ours se tourna vers l'enfant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ici, et encore jamais elle n'avait levé la main sur eux. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était gentille, quoiqu'un peu agaçante à être habituée à ce qu'on cède facilement à ses demandes. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il pouvait juste partir avec les deux renardeaux et s'enfuir, mais il n'était pas exclu qu'ils soient rattrapés. Puis... Il se répugnait à laisser l'enfant dormir alors que visiblement, il se passait quelque chose de dangereux, surtout pour quelqu'un sans défense comme elle. Il soupira. Il était trop gentil, vraiment. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et la secoua dans son sommeil.

\- Em, réveille-toi, il faut que l'on aille se mettre à l'abri. Em !

Le petite se retourna dans son sommeil en marmonnant, avant de papillonner des cils.

\- Bepo... C'est toi ? remarqua-t-elle en ouvrant progressivement les yeux. Il fait sombre... Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

Des détonations retentirent soudain, et la petite fille paniqua. Elle se releva brusquement, et aperçut sa gouvernante avec son tablier taché de sang. Elle mit les mains sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, et souffla :

\- Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Madame White...

Le Mink se mit devant elle, lui bouchant la vue, et posa ses pattes sur ses épaules.

\- Écoute-moi bien, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais ta gouvernante m'a donné les clés pour nous libérer de nos colliers, et m'a demandé de nous réfugier dans une cave avec toi, mais je ne sais pas où c'est, il faut que tu nous montre le chemin.

\- Mais... Madame White...

\- Elle est morte ! explosa Bepo, et on risque d'y passer nous aussi si on ne file pas d'ici en vitesse !

Les yeux verts se remplirent de larmes, et mal à l'aise il s'excusa. Pourtant l'enfant essuya ses pleurs avec la manche de son pyjama, et se dirigea vers son placard, elle se changea rapidement sous le regard éberlué du Mink.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche, on n'a pas le temps pour ça !

\- Je respecte simplement les consignes de mes parents. Tu me vois vraiment traverser des tunnels poussiéreux en pyjama et sans chaussures ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, il ne devait pas s'énerver... Au moins elle avait mis très peu de temps pour se changer, mettant une robe simple et ample qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et des bottines plates et il espérait, confortables. Ensuite, elle alla se mettre devant un des murs de sa chambre, et laissa errer ses doigts, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle finit par appuyer, et une porte dissimulée s'ouvrit.

\- Venez, je refermerais derrière nous.

Bepo prit Théo et Théa dans ses bras sous leurs glapissements, et pénétra dans le conduit poussiéreux que dissimulait la porte. Son museau se fronçant en sentant l'odeur de renfermé, et quand Émeraude referma la porte, ils furent dans le noir complet. Il posa les renardeaux à terre, qui se mirent debout sur leurs pattes arrières.

\- Les jumeaux, vous avez une meilleure vision nyctalope que moi, passez devant, je vous suivrais à l'odeur. Em ?

\- Je... Je suis derrière...

Il renifla l'air, et réussit à récupérer l'enfant, dont il prit la main.

\- Tu ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

Elle renifla sans répondre, mais il supposa qu'elle obéirait. Ils avancèrent lentement dans le tunnel sombre, Bepo écartant assez souvent des toiles d'araignée qui fichaient la trouille à la petite noble, qui d'ailleurs se plaignait un peu. Il faillit lui dire de se taire, mais au moins cela couvrait un peu le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond avec une régularité métronomique, et qui l'angoissait. Déjà qu'il ne voyait rien, et qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur son odorat, contrairement aux jumeaux... D'ailleurs, Théo poussa un cri de douleur, et chuta sur le sol, enfin s'il avait bien entendu le bruit de chute. Ou était-ce Théa ? Il avait du mal à les reconnaître à la voix.

\- Y'a quelque chose devant nous, n'avancez pas plus ! prévinrent les jumeaux.

\- Ça doit être la porte de la cale, attendez, je vais ouvrir.

Elle avança à tâtons dans le noir, aidé par les Minks, et elle se retrouva face à la porte, qu'elle explora du bout des doigts.

\- Ça devrait être là...

Elle finit par agripper le mécanisme d'ouverture, qu'elle actionna. Elle ouvrit la porte et avança, mettant sa main devant ses yeux pour éviter d'être éblouie par la luminosité soudaine. Ce fut pour ça qu'elle ne perçut pas le danger, et une main l'attrapa par le col de sa robe avant de refermer la porte, au nez des Minks.

\- Bien, nous avons donc la dernière personne manquant à notre appel.

Émeraude releva la tête, paniquée, et ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés en voyant celui qui la tenait. La moitié inférieure de son visage était cachée, et il portait une paire de ce qui semble être des visières rondes sur les yeux. Sa peau était très foncée, ce qui tranchait avec le bleu turquoise de ses courts cheveux ébouriffés bleu turquoise. Il lui faisait peur, et elle se mit à pleurnicher, ce qui lui valut de se faire secouer pour qu'elle arrête.

\- Tais-toi la mioche, je ne veux pas t'entendre, gronda-t-il, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne plus laisser échapper un sanglot, étant ballottée dans tous les sens au dessus du sol par l'homme tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la porte secrète de la cave.

Émeraude espérait du plus profond de son cœur que les trois Minks s'en sortiraient alors que sous ses yeux défilaient les carreaux blancs et noirs du carrelage du hall. Elle commençait à se sentir nauséeuse, trimballée ainsi au-dessus du sol, mais si l'homme qui la tenait était comme son père, cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien de vomir, alors elle essayait d'en faire fit.

Le carrelage passa soudain sous ses yeux à un parquet en bois rougeâtre, et elle sut qu'il l'avait emmené dans la salle de bal. D'ailleurs, vu la chaleur qu'il y régnait, la cheminée devait être allumée.

Elle fut soudainement lâchée sur le sol, et elle étouffa un cri de douleur en s'écrasant sur le bois verni. Elle se remit sur ses fesses en grimaçant, et étouffa un hoquet de peur en voyant sa mère étalée sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle, un gigantesque homme blond au manteau de plumes roses la surplombant, son pied sur elle pour la maintenir au sol. Autour de lui, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui lui semblaient toutes aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres, mais surtout quatre enfants, dont son frère. Mais elle ne reconnaissait pas en lui celui qu'elle avait côtoyé jusqu'à ce début de semaine. Son regard, déjà auparavant peu chaleureux, était froid comme la glace, dénué de toute vie, et son visage était dur, impassible, vide de toute émotion.

\- David, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-elle, comme si la réponse de son frère pouvait tout expliquer. Aide-nous, je t'en supplie !

Seul un regard noir, suivit d'un reniflement dédaigneux lui fut adressé, et ce fut son père, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent car il était derrière elle, qui se pencha pour lui souffler :

\- Il a décidé de s'allier à ce pirate pour se venger de moi.

Elle n'était pas attachée, et se traîna donc derrière le dos de son père, maigre protection, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son frère voulait-il se venger ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus, mais elle avait peur, ses genoux tremblaient, et seul son appui sur le dos de son géniteur l'empêchait de tomber à genoux.

Le pirate en manteau rose appuya alors de son pied sur sa mère qui cria de douleur, et Émeraude voulut la rejoindre, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et son père qui avait les mains liés devant lui réussit néanmoins tant bien que mal à la relever et à lui garder la tête contre son torse. Il n'était peut-être pas le père le plus exemplaire du monde, mais il refusait que sa fille assiste à ce qu'avait dit le pirate quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que son sbire n'avait pas encore mis la main sur elle.

Alors elle n'entendit que les bruits de tissu qu'on déchirait brutalement, les cris de douleur et de désespoir de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, ses pleurs, alors que son père maintenait de plus en plus fort sa tête contre son torse, et elle ne voyait toujours rien, juste le tissu mal repassé de sa chemise. Elle n'entendit que les paroles pleines de fiel et rabaissantes du pirate, ainsi que son râle une fois qu'il eut fini sa besogne. Mais même là l'adulte ne la lâcha pas, voulant lui épargner ce spectacle le plus longtemps possible.

Une détonation retentit, et Émeraude demanda à son père ce qu'il se passait, terrifiée. Lui regarda sans émotion le corps violé et désormais sans vie de sa femme, sachant que ce serait ensuite son tour, et peut-être bien que pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour ses enfants. Peut-être qu'alors David n'aurait pas cherché à se venger, et dirigé cette bande de pirates vers sa famille et lui. Pourtant il n'avait même pas douze ans.

Quel monstre avait-il engendré ?

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué à te protéger Em, lui chuchota-t-il en la reposant sur le sol tout en l'obligeant à le regarder. Vraiment désolé.

\- Pourquoi vous... commença la petite fille, avant qu'une autre détonation ne retentisse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en même temps qu'une fleur rouge sang s'épanouissait sur la chemise de son père, à l'emplacement du cœur. Elle n'eut même pas la force de crier quand ce dernier tomba au sol juste devant elle, raide mort. Elle était simplement trop choquée pour cela. Elle n'entendait, ne voyait plus rien à part cette tache écarlate qui s'agrandissait. Ses mains tremblèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Père... ?

Il fallut un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout avait été trop brusque, trop soudain. Mais l'odeur métallique du sang avait fini par arriver jusqu'à son nez, information qui fut relayée jusqu'à son cerveau. Et elle sut.

Elle sut qu'elle venait de tout perdre à l'instant même où on avait tiré sur son père. Voir, au moment même où son frère avait eut le geste de trop. C'était de sa faute. Cependant la vérité fut trop choquante, et elle ne s'effondra pas. Elle n'en avait plus ni la force ni la volonté. Elle se retourna tel un automate, et ses yeux tombèrent dans les prunelles froides de David.

\- Toi... C'est à cause de toi...

Elle ne voyait plus que lui. Tout était de sa faute. La mort de Mme White. Celle de leur père. Et où était leur mère ? Elle était allongée sur le sol la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue... Mais s'il lui était arrivée quelque chose, c'était aussi de sa faute. Une vague de haine commença à submerger son cœur alors que descendait sur ses joues de nouvelles larmes, et elle se rua sur son frère avant d'être mystérieusement arrêté à quelques pas de lui.

Mais elle s'en foutait, lui crachant sa haine au visage, jusqu'à ce que le géant blond en manteau rose, ne s'approche d'elle par-derrière et ne se penche pour lui murmurer :

\- Ta haine est fascinante... Mais ton frère n'a rien fait, le savais-tu ? Il m'a juste indiqué ta maison et le moyen d'y entrer. C'est moi le responsable... susurra-t-il mielleusement, faisant ressentir à la petite un frisson de peur. J'ai tué tes serviteurs, violé ta mère et assassiné ton père... Et pourtant tu hais seulement ton frère, c'est vraiment fascinant.

La remarqua coupa le souffle à la petite fille, cependant elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Si David n'avait rien dit, rien ne serait arrivé, donc c'était de sa faute. Néanmoins elle se mit aussi à haïr le géant derrière elle, et tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène sans intervenir.

Elle tourna la tête vers le pirate qui la fixait avec un sourire de psychopathe qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Pourtant, quand il avança sa main vers elle, elle le mordit jusqu'au sang, enfin tenta tout du moins, puisque l'homme ne saigna pas, seule la trace des dents était visible.

Il retira simplement sa main, son sourire toujours présent, avant de lâcher :

\- Hé bien, c'est que le chiot mordrait... David, viens ici.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts obéit, et se plaça à côté du blond, regardant froidement sa sœur, sans aucune émotion visible. Une parfaite petite poupée aux ordres du pirate.

\- Je vais t'enseigner pour la première fois quelque chose, et tu le retiendra bien, n'est-ce pas ?

David hocha mécaniquement la tête, et Émeraude déglutit. Elle tenta de reculer, mais quelque chose pénétra alors sa chair à de multiples endroits sur ses bras et ses jambes, lacérant, entaillant, et elle hurla, des torrents de larmes se déversant sur ses joues, alors que son cerveau était anesthésié par la douleur. Elle n'entendait plus rien, et des points rouges dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait mal... Elle avait si mal... Comme si des millions de petites scies découpaient sa chair.

\- Douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Vois-tu petite, j'ai mangé ce qu'on appelle un Akuma no Mi, plus précisément l'Ito Ito no Mi, et je peux désormais manipuler à ma guise des fils. Donc... Tu n'es désormais entre mes doigts plus qu'une vulgaire marionnette, ma chère petite noble.

Elle se sentit écartelée et soulevée à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol, n'ayant même plus la force de se débattre.

\- Pitié... souffla-t-elle, et le pirate fit un geste de la main, comme s'il effaçait sa supplique.

Un fil vient s'enrouler autour de son cou et l'obligea à relever la tête, la forçant à fixer son tortionnaire au sourire psychotique.

\- Tu as une très jolie peau, fit-il en laissant glisser son index le long de sa joue. Très douce et très blanche aussi, un vrai teint de porcelaine pour une gentille petite noble... Ça me donne envie de l'abîmer.

Il griffa la peau, et quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de la plaie bénigne. Il se tourna ensuite vers un des enfants, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns en pagaille dissimulé sous un bonnet à rebord blanc à pois noirs.

\- Law, ramène-moi le tisonnier qui est dans la cheminée, je te prie.

Il acquiesça, ses yeux d'acier brûlant d'une lueur meurtrière, et alla récupérer le bout de métal chauffé presque à blanc, mais qui en tout cas qui rougeoyait d'une lueur malsaine et particulièrement terrifiante. Mais Émeraude ne pouvait pas s'échapper, et elle était tout simplement résignée à ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se débattre ou d'essayer d'y échapper. Elle était condamnée à subir tout ce que le pirate voulait lui faire subir.

Le tisonnier passa de la main de l'enfant nommé Law à celle de Doflamingo, qui le passa ensuite à David, et se baissa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux faire souffrir quelqu'un il faut le toucher là où cela fera le plus mal. Pour ta très chère petite sœur, je suis certain que c'est son teint pâle à en faire rougir de jalousie les autres petites nobles... Alors arrache-lui cette fierté.

Le pirate utilisa à nouveau son pouvoir pour déchirer la robe de l'enfant qui tomba en lambeaux sur le sol, la laissant en culotte. David l'observa, et voyant les bras et les jambes déjà marquées par les fils de son nouveau capitaine, décida de marquer un autre endroit. Il fit le tour pour se retrouver face au dos de la petite fille, et apposa le tisonnier en haut de l'épaule gauche, brûlant la chair. Il se délecta des cris de douleurs de la petite alors qu'il traçait une diagonale sur le dos, arrivant jusque sur sa hanche droite. Dommage qu'elle se soit évanouie en plein milieu, il n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de ses hurlements d'agonie.

Doflamingo annula son pouvoir, et le corps d'Émeraude tomba sur le sol comme un pantin inanimé.

\- Très bien, nous pouvons désormais partir. Corazon, je te laisse achever tous ceux qui respirent encore dans cette maison.

* * *

Les trois Minks avaient mis quelques minutes avant de trouver le mécanisme qui leur permit de rouvrir la porte. Bepo constata avec une légère inquiétude qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'Émeraude, mais le plus important pour lui était de sortir d'ici de préférence en vie et avec de quoi le rester, même si pour cela il devait laisser l'enfant derrière lui. S'il avait bien compris, cette cave servait à se réfugier en cas d'attaque, et elle devait communiquer avec le reste de la maison. Pourtant il n'y avait pas un chat, ce qui n'était guère rassurant.

Cependant, s'il s'agissait d'un refuge, il devait avoir à l'intérieur des choses utiles, voir nécessaire pour s'enfuir, et il ordonna aux jumeaux de fouiller avec lui toute la pièce. Ils rassemblèrent ce qu'ils trouvèrent au centre de la pièce, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils avaient terminés, et Bepo fit l'inventaire. De la nourriture, de l'argent, des vêtements, plusieurs armes, et un fruit qui se démarquait des autres par sa forme, sa couleur et son odeur. Il était noir avec des reflets rouges, ressemblant à un melon, mais couverts d'ensemble de trois spirales entrecroisées, et une tige verte se divisait en trois feuilles spiralées sur le dessus, et puait.

Les trois Minks avaient d'ailleurs le museau froncé, leur odorat sensible agressé.

\- Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais on devrait s'en débarrasser, fit Théa les larmes aux yeux, avant de tirer sur son t-shirt rapiécé pour se recouvrir la truffe.

\- Surtout pas, répliqua Bepo alors qu'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'est un Akuma no Mi, on peut le revendre super cher ! Donc on garde, fit-il en mettant le fruit de côté.

Ils ne gardèrent en plus au final que l'argent, de la nourriture peu ou non-périssable, comme de la viande séchée, une tenue de rechange parmi les vêtements tout en ayant changé les leurs, abîmés et troués de toutes parts. Pour les armes, Bepo ne garda qu'une dague pour lui, et un nodachi qu'il pourrait toujours revendre s'il n'arrivait pas à l'utiliser. Les jumeaux étaient trop jeunes pour porter une arme, ils arriveraient seulement à se blesser.

L'argent fut répartie en trois, chacun portant une petite bourse. Théo et Théa portaient chacun dans un petit baluchon fait à la va-vite leurs vêtements et ceux de Bepo, tandis que ce dernier gardait la nourriture – il n'allait pas la mettre à portée des jumeaux alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux gourmands – l'Akuma no Mi, et portait le nodachi sur son épaule alors que la dague était glissée à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Ils n'y avait qu'une porte de sortie visible, et méfiant, le jeune ours blanc demanda aux plus jeunes de rester derrière lui, tandis qu'il ouvrait la voie. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement de fin du monde, laissant voir derrière un escalier.

\- On monte ou on descend ? l'interrogea Théo, en passant très vite sa tête par l'entrebâillement, avant de se coller à nouveau à sa sœur

Bepo renifla l'air. Du bas montait une odeur d'iode et d'embruns, alors que du haut des effluves métalliques de sang lui parvenaient. Son choix se fit rapidement.

\- On descend, ordonna-t-il, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier suivit des jumeaux.

Ils se fièrent surtout à leur odorat et dans le cas des renardeaux, un peu à leur vision pour se diriger, car plus ils s'enfonçaient sous terre, plus l'obscurité régnait.

Une lumière finit soudainement par apparaître en bas des marches, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, et ils débouchèrent sur une petite crique enfermée dans une cuvette rocheuse. Plusieurs odeurs vinrent frapper les muqueuses de Bepo, et l'ours blanc gronda, ses pupilles rétrécies. Une odeur de sang, l'odeur d'Émeraude plus une autre non-identifiée.

Puis, en regardant de tout les côtés, il le vit. Un homme blond emmitouflé dans un manteau de plumes noirs, qui avait devant lui la petite noble portant une chemise bien trop grande pour elle qui ne cachait pas néanmoins les bandages sur les bras et les jambes.

Il avait osé s'attaquer à une enfant.

Bepo était en colère, et il ne réfléchit pas. La petite fille était en danger, et il l'appréciait, à défaut de l'aimer.

\- Ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-il aux jumeaux avant de s'élancer sur sa cible.

* * *

 **Moi ? Finir sur une fin en suspense ? Je vois pas du tout pourquoi vous dites ça... *sifflote*. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, critique ou non !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira sans doute le lundi 7 août, d'ici là portez-vous bien !**


	3. Le Cœur lui offrit la vie

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre, et peut-être que certains d'entre vous ont remarqué que j'ai modifié le résumé... Attendez-vous à ce que ça arrive encore si j'en trouve un mieux !**

 **Disclaimer : Mes OCs m'appartiennent, au contraire de One Piece qui est à Oda.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le Cœur lui offrit la vie...**

Corazon avait fait le tour de toute la maisonnée, et était au bord de la nausée, devant parfois se retenir aux murs pour ne pas tomber. Tous. Ils étaient tous morts, de la jeune domestique à peine adulte au vieux cuisinier, du valet de pied au majordome. Tous, sans exception, peu importe leur condition. Et il n'avait rien pu empêcher, il n'avait pas été mis au courant avant l'opération, il n'avait pas pu prévenir la Marine... D'une certaine façon il était responsable de ce massacre. Sa seule consolation était que les enfants de la Donquichotte Family n'avaient pas tués. C'était son unique réconfort.

À part David.

Ce gamin était un tyran, un psychopathe en puissance, et ce serait pire maintenant que son frère l'avait pris son son aile. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait senti aimer torturer sa propre petite sœur. Un haut-le-cœur le prit à nouveau, et il mit précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir, l'odeur du sang qui flottait dans tous les couloirs jusqu'à en imprégner les tissus ne l'y aidant pas. Il retourna dans le salon. Cependant, la vue de l'enfant étendue sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, ses cheveux verts étalés sous elle dans une flaque de sang qui commençait à se former, les cadavres de ses parents non loin d'elle, finit de l'achever, et il se détourna pour vider son estomac. Il releva la tête en chancelant, avant qu'un léger râle ne le fasse tressaillir. Serait-ce possible que la petite soit toujours vivante ? se demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Il s'approcha doucement, sans bruit, jusqu'à s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il plaça sa main au-dessus de la bouche entrouverte de l'enfant, et perçut un léger souffle. Elle était encore en vie, par miracle sans doute. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop. Il mit deux doigts sur sa carotide. Il y avait bien un pouls, mais très faible. Elle ne survivrait pas s'il ne l'aidait pas. Mais il mettrait sa couverture en danger s'il le faisait. En toute logique, il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril des centaines, voir des milliers de vie si plus personne ne rapportait les faits et gestes de Doflamingo, pour une seule petite vie qui était aussi fragile qu'une flamme vacillante.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu de logique.

Il enleva son manteau et sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu, puis fouilla dans les poches de son manteau de plumes noirs pour en sortir quelques rouleaux de bandages qu'il gardait toujours sur lui à cause de sa maladresse. Il banda sommairement les bras et les jambes de l'enfant qui se laissa faire, totalement amorphe, puis la fit doucement passer sur le flanc pour avoir accès à son dos. La brûlure barrait en une diagonale, partant de l'épaule pour finir sur la hanche, sa peau auparavant immaculée. Il ne pouvait pas la soigner, simplement empêcher que cela ne s'infecte ou ne s'aggrave en la bandant aussi.

Puis, il la vêtit difficilement de sa chemise par pudeur, puis revêtit son manteau sur son torse désormais nu. Il glissa ensuite ses bras sous la petite fille au niveau du cou et de ses genoux, grimaçant en sentant le sang maculer ses habits restants, puis la souleva du sol. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et geignit faiblement de douleur à ce moment-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait soigné. Il entreprit de la rassurer, alors qu'il se relevait, et elle referma bientôt les paupières, comme si l'effort fourni avait été trop grand pour le peu de vie qu'elle avait encore. Il remonta rapidement, courant presque, les couloirs vides et rouges du sang versé, cherchant à atteindre la sortie. Il savait que son frère l'attendrait au bateau, avec le reste de l'équipage, mais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps s'il voulait s'occuper de l'enfant.

La porte d'entrée était restée ouverte, à moité défoncée mais tenant encore sur ses gonds, et il se dépêcha de dévaler les quelques marches et de s'éloigner du bâtiment. Les familles nobles avaient souvent un refuge, une issue de secours connue uniquement de la maisonnée en cas de problèmes, et qui permettait de rejoindre une autre île le plus vite possible. Elle donnait en général vers la mer, et était assez éloignée de l'habitation. Il espérait que ce soit le cas de cette famille, car il pourrait ainsi prévenir Sengoku, pour que la Marine vienne chercher l'enfant, en espérant qu'elle ne meure pas entre-temps, mais c'était la seule solution viable qu'il avait trouvé.

L'accès le plus proche à la mer de la maison se trouvait, s'il se souvenait bien de la carte que leur avait montré Doffy avant l'attaque, au niveau d'une toute petite crique située vers le nord de l'île, derrière l'imposante bâtisse. Avec la logique des architectes, s'il y avait un refuge, il déboucherait là-bas.

Il se dépêcha de s'y rendre, le temps filant à mesure qu'il s'en rapprocherait. S'il mettait trop longtemps, son frère risquait d'envoyer quelqu'un le chercher, et ce dernier s'apercevrait qu'il n'était plus dans la maison de la famille Kir. Il ne parierait pas sur ses chances de survie après cela... L'enfant dans ses bras poussa un autre gémissement de douleur. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la déplacer, mais elle serait morte s'il l'avait laissée sur place.

\- Tiens bon petite, souffla-t-il, je te promets que je vais tout tenter pour te sauver.

Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle l'avait entendu, mais il espérait par-dessus tout qu'elle n'était pas consciente, sinon il ignorait comment elle pouvait endurer la douleur sans hurler. D'autres auraient imploré une mort rapide pour moins de blessures.

Il arriva à la crique, enfin, et il souffla un instant face à la mer, avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur des terres. Pour voir un ours habillé en humain s'arrêter devant lui, grondant et menaçant. Et il ne pouvait pas se défendre avec la petite dans ses bras. Il recula d'un pas, la serrant un peu plus contre lui, lui arrachant malheureusement un autre geignement de souffrance.

\- Relâchez-la, grogna l'ours, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs. Comment avez-vous pu... Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! cracha-t-il.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda le lieutenant étonné, avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

Peut-être qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule, en fin de compte, peut-être qu'elle avait plus de chances de survivre que ce qu'il n'avait osé espérer. L'ours semblait sceptique de sa réponse, et continuait à sortir les crocs, alors il lui tendit l'enfant. Il le fixa de ses yeux noirs sans comprendre, avant de la récupérer avec une délicatesse peu commune. À ce moment-là, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux, plus que la dernière fois, et se figea en le voyant dans son manteau, une lueur de terreur apparaissant dans son regard. Elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces au t-shirt de l'ours, ses yeux verts remplis d'une douleur contenue toujours fixés sur lui, avant de se calmer, comme si elle avait compris qu'il n'était celui qui lui avait fait endurer tant de souffrance, même s'il lui ressemblait.

\- Merci, monsieur. Vous devriez partir, lui conseilla l'ours en resserrant sa prise sur la petite aux cheveux verts.

\- Prenez soin d'elle. Je vais essayer d'avertir la Marine...

\- Non, le coupa-t-il. Je prendrai soin d'Émeraude, mais n'avertissez pas la Marine.

Corazon se tut, et acquiesça, même si dans sa tête il avait déjà prévu d'en parler à Sengoku. Même si l'ours n'était pas d'accord. Ce dernier avant de s'en aller lui demanda son nom.

\- Corazon, c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme.

\- Mer...ci... Cora...

Deux yeux verts émeraudes, légèrement en amandes, le fixaient silencieusement après les deux mots prononcés d'une voix hachée et douloureuse, avant qu'ils ne soient dissimulés derrière leurs paupières. L'ours le remercia à son tour, puis se retourna vers ce qui était un passage dissimulé dans la roche entourant la crique. Le lieutenant de la Family attendit de ne plus les voir pour repartir, des yeux verts l'obsédant jusqu'au bateau.

Il avait sauvé la vie de l'enfant, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle survive à ses blessures. Il n'aurait pas aimé faire cela pour rien. De toute façon...

Face à une vie ou des centaines, il n'hésiterait jamais à sauver la moins hypothétique.

* * *

Il y avait fallu trois jours à Émeraude pour reprendre entièrement connaissance, et pas juste quelques secondes de clarté avant de retomber dans son sommeil, ou semi-coma, Bepo ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il avait mis l'état de l'enfant à profit pour voler une barque dans un petit village épargné par l'attaque, et partir en mer. Elle avait alterné des phases de semi-conscience de souffrance et de fièvre délirante pendant ce temps, inquiétant gravement les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas quittés son chevet une seule seconde, même pour manger ou dormir, alors que lui dirigeait tant bien que mal leur petite embarcation, suivant les vents et son instinct, qui s'était trouvé redoutable pour discerner les courants marins et les imprévus d'ordre météorologique. Ils l'avaient soignés tant bien que mal, déchirant les habits de rechanges pour en faire des bandages, même s'ils avaient gardés une tenue qu'ils lui avaient mise, la chemise étant bien trop grande pour elle.

La première fois qu'elle reprit totalement connaissance, elle se releva brutalement et paniqua en voyant qu'ils étaient ''au milieu de nulle part, à la merci des monstres marins'', avant que sa fièvre ne la fasse chanceler. Bepo vint la recoucher, les jumeaux étant juste assez forts pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Repose-toi. Ce n'est pas en t'agitant dans tous les sens que tu vas nous aider, surtout avec ta fièvre.

Théa vint se coller à la petite fille, qui caressa l'espace entre ses deux oreilles, lui tirant un grognement de bonheur, avant qu'elle ne rajoute :

\- Puis tu nous a fait peur, on a cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas !

Émeraude enleva sa main sans répondre, et se retourna sur le sol dur de la barque pour ne plus voir les Minks. Elle n'osait pas leur dire, mais elle aurait préféré mille fois mourir. Après tout, que lui restait-il à part la douleur et les larmes ? Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus de maison, même son nom ne valait plus rien. Il ne lui restait plus que ses blessures qui la faisaient souffrir, et le chagrin qui emplissait son cœur. Elle étouffa un hoquet, alors que des larmes tombaient sur le bois de l'embarcation. Elle n'était plus rien, et pour une noble comme elle c'était un sort pire que la mort.

Les Minks la laissèrent pleurer en silence, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas comment la consoler, avant qu'elle ne retombe dans un sommeil qu'ils espéraient réparateur. Bepo retourna à la navigation du navire, tandis que les deux jumeaux se pelotonnaient contre la petite fille, soutiens silencieux.

* * *

Émeraude n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis son second réveil, les yeux restants obstinément fixés sur la ligne d'horizon, malgré les supplications de Théo et Théa, et les menaces de Bepo. Elle ne bougeait pas, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, la plupart du temps les épaules recouvertes par une couverture. Ses blessures physiques guérissaient lentement mais sûrement, cependant la blessure béante dans son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Depuis toute petite son destin avait été tracé à l'avance. Elle aurait été présentée à la bonne société à ses seize ans, puis ses parents l'auraient mariée à un noble comme elle, un qui aurait permis à son père de s'enrichir encore plus. Elle avait toujours été élevée dans cet ultime but. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des jours où elle avait aspiré à bien plus, où elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se rouler dans la neige qui venait de tomber sans qu'on ne vienne lui dire que cela n'était pas de son rang, où elle aurait aimé ne pas être emprisonné dans le carcan de la noblesse. Mais cela lui avait toujours passé.

Cependant aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus rien, et elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait devenir, où Bepo les menait. Peut-être l'ignorait-il lui même. Elle devait faire un choix, mais elle ne savait pas quelles étaient ses options. Elle aurait simplement voulu qu'on lui indique la marche à suivre, comme on l'avait toujours fait pour elle.

Il y avait eu ce beau chemin tracé droit devant elle, que le sang de ses parents avaient éclaboussé, le rougissant et le rendant inutilisable.

Alors pourquoi cet homme, Corazon, l'avait sauvé si elle n'avait plus d'avenir ? Pourquoi avait-il pris autant de risques alors que sa vie ne valait plus rien ? Si seulement... Si seulement il l'avait laissé mourir... Elle ne se sentirait pas consumée par la haine, autant celle contre David que contre l'homme qui lui avait pris ses parents. Doflamingo.

Elle comprit pour la première fois ce que voulait dire ''brûler de haine''. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu brûlait dans sa poitrine, un feu froid qui dévorait le moindre petit sentiment autre que son ressentiment. Elle avait envie de les voir souffrir autant qu'ils l'avaient fait souffrir, elle voulait les voir mort, mort de sa main. Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant, faible par dessus-tout. Elle était impuissante, elle se ferait tuer avant même de les retrouver. Elle n'avait aucune chance, pauvre enfant sans force qu'elle était. Elle ne savait même pas se battre.

Cependant elle pouvait apprendre. Elle pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui lui apprendrait les armes. Elle avait le temps de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux deux hommes. Elle les ferait tomber, puis les tuerait sans aucune hésitation. Elle leur ferait payer.

Elle se releva, la couverture tombant à terre, et étira ses membres, craquant sa nuque. La nuit avait fini pendant le temps de sa réflexion, et les jumeaux s'étaient roulés en boule près de leurs paquetages. Elle prit la couverture, et la mit sur eux. Bepo à la proue de la barque s'était endormi, ou en tout cas somnolait, et elle hésita à le réveiller. Elle s'approcha en enjambant les jumeaux, et s'emmêla les pieds dans l'un des baluchons, s'étalant sur le bois. Elle se releva en grimaçant, retenant quelques larmes de douleur en massant sa cheville, dont le bandage commençait à virer au rouge, elle avait dû rouvrir une de ses blessures. Elle rassembla ce qu'il s'était échappé du sac quand elle l'avait cogné, ramassant un drôle de fruit, enfin, ce qu'elle supposait être un fruit. Il était noir avec des reflets rouges, ressemblant à un melon, mais couverts d'ensemble de trois spirales entrecroisées, et une tige verte se divisait en trois feuilles spiralées sur le dessus. Son ventre grogna, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, dédaignant ce que Bepo pouvait lui présenter, n'en ayant pas envie sur le moment, et l'aspect de la nourriture séchée ne l'avait pas aidée.

Elle croqua dedans avec un d'hésitation, et faillit le régurgiter tellement le goût était immonde. Elle s'obligea néanmoins à avaler, son ventre étant trop vide pour qu'elle fasse la fine bouche, mais le reposa juste après ça.

\- Émeraude... Me dis pas que tu as commencé à manger ce que tu tiens dans la main...

Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard noir mi-rassuré, mi-paniqué de l'ours, et lâcha un faible ''Si ?'' en mettant ses mains derrière son dos, prise en faute.

\- Tu sais ce dont il s'agissait, avant de manger dedans, idiote ? siffla Bepo, et elle rentra la tête, comprenant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, et attendit un coup qui ne vint pas.

Une patte griffue se posa néanmoins sur son épaule, et l'ours se baissa à hauteur de l'enfant.

\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, fit-il d'une voix plus douce, je ne le voulais pas. Tu sais que je ne te frapperai jamais ? Je ne suis pas ce genre d'être, tu as le droit de faire des erreurs, tu apprends d'elles. Te frapper n'est pas une solution. Ce que tu as mangé s'appelle un Akuma no Mi, il donne des pouvoirs particuliers à celui qui le mange, mais en contre-partie il ne peut plus nager, et l'eau l'affaiblit.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de relever la tête, et de lui demander s'il savait les pouvoirs que donnait ce fruit. Il s'excusa en secouant la tête, l'ignorant, mais déjà elle ne l'écoutait plus, songeant aux avantages que pourrait peut-être lui donner ce fruit.

Elle avait une vengeance à mener.

 _… **et son futur se teinta de la couleur de la vengeance.**_

* * *

 **Alors, des avis ? Je vous jure que je ne mords pas !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le 21 août... Ah non, je suis en vacances, donc la semaine suivante, le 28, puis on passera à un chapitre par mois, la faute au lycée qui reprend.**


	4. Où Law croisa Émeraude une nouvelle fois

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'espère - pour ceux qui sont comme moi déjà rentrés - que la reprise s'est bien passée !**

 **Désolé pour le retard d'une semaine, je n'ai pas pu comme espérer finir mon chapitre le week-end dernier en rentrant de vacances.**

 **Bonne lecture néanmoins !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à Oda**

* * *

 **Où Law croisa Emeraude une nouvelle fois **

\- Je suis de retour ! fit Bepo sans trop élever la voix, la résonance naturelle de la grotte où leur petit groupe avait trouvé refuge depuis quelques jours suffisant.

\- Salut Bepo ! s'écria Théa en le voyant, lui sautant au cou.

Il fut déséquilibré, et vacilla sur ses jambes alors que ses bras faillirent lâcher le bois mort qu'il avait ramassé lors de sa ronde.

\- Calme-toi Théa, souffla le frère jumeau de cette dernière, avant de remercier l'ours blanc pour le bois et en le déchargeant. On commençais vraiment à en manquer, et il fait vraiment froid ici, grommela-t-il, ce qui fit secouer la tête du plus âgé.

\- Désolé, tu préférais peut-être coucher dehors ?

\- C'est encore pire dehors ! gémit Théa en desserrant sa prise. Heureusement qu'on peut faire du feu ici parce qu'il y a une cheminée naturelle...

\- Où est Émeraude ? remarqua soudain Bepo en reposant la Mink renarde sur le sol.

Théo lui désigna un tas au fond de la grotte, qu'il reconnut comme la petite fille sous sa couverture, endormie. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même depuis le début de leur fuite, ne parlant que si cela était nécessaire. Elle lui avait même demandé s'il savait sa battre et s'il pouvait lui apprendre. Il avait accepté en rechignant, lui montrant juste les bases pour la muscler, mais refusant de lui apprendre l'art martiaux des Minks. Elle était toujours une noble après tout.

D'ailleurs, cela se ressentait parfois, quand elle râlait ou était un poil trop tyrannique pour lui. Son éducation refaisait parfois surface, la rendant encore plus pénible qu'elle pouvait déjà l'être. Elle avait en fait mauvais caractère dès qu'elle ne maîtrisait rien. Et elle ne maîtrisait plus rien, depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle avait dû apprendre à vivre à la dure, dormir à la belle étoile, manger ce qu'ils pouvaient quand ils pouvaient... En bref, survivre.

Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle tienne si longtemps. Sans doute parce qu'elle était avec eux. En tout cas, cela faisait presque un an désormais qu'ils se déplaçaient d'îles en îles. Ils en étaient à quoi aujourd'hui... leur septième île ? Ils restaient le plus longtemps possible là où ils accostaient, essayant de refaire leur stock de nourriture qui se résumait souvent à des baies et des racines, parfois du poisson quand il arrivait à en pêcher, quelques rongeurs et oiseaux qui se faisaient prendre par les jumeaux, et exceptionnellement de la ''vrai viande'', quand il trouvait un animal mort de froid ou de vieillesse. Ce n'était arrivée qu'une ou deux fois, trois maximum.

Ils avaient néanmoins réussi à dérober dans les villes ou villages qu'ils avaient croisé des vêtements plus chauds et d'autres couvertures, ce qui leur avaient permis de tenir durant l'hiver très rigoureux des îles de North Blue. Enfin, quoi que lui n'était pas autant dérangé, son pelage lui tenait chaud, et son corps était résistant à ce genre de climat.

Théo raviva le feu presque éteint et remit du bois à brûler alors que sa sœur venait se serrer contre lui. Bepo vint s'installer à côté d'eux, et le renardeau demanda :

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait réveiller Em ? On va bientôt manger, si tu es là.

\- Qui s'y colle ? grogna l'ours en se renfrognant. Si elle est hargneuse au réveil, j'ai pas envie de le faire...

Les deux renardeaux le supplièrent du regard, et firent fléchirent finalement le plus âgé.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais le faire.

Il se releva en soupirant, et s'approcha de l'enfant endormie. Il se baissa et la prenant par les épaules, la secoua doucement.

\- Hey, Émeraude, désolé de te réveiller, il faut te lever, on va manger.

La petite fille mit quelques minutes à ouvrir les yeux, se retournant sur le dos pour apercevoir entre ses paupières à demi-ouvertes la figure bonhomme de son ours préféré.

\- Hum... J'arrive Bep', murmura-t-elle encore ensommeillée.

Il recula d'un pas et l'aida à se relever. Elle s'étira et bâilla, avant de frissonner. Elle prit sa veste qui lui avait servie d'oreiller et l'enfila, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Bepo près du feu, rejoignant avec joie une source de chaleur. Théo se releva pour aller chercher dans leurs réserves, et en sortit quelques racines qui furent réparties entre chaque membre du petit groupe.

\- Il n'y en a presque plus, fit-il remarquer, nous devrions aller en chercher tout à l'heure.

\- J'irais pêcher alors, ajouta aussitôt Bepo, j'ai trouvé un cours d'eau pendant mon tour dehors, l'eau est froide mais poissonneuse.

\- Je t'accompagnerai, je prendrai les gourdes pour les remplir, proposa Émeraude.

L'ours accepta, et les jumeaux s'occuperaient donc de ramasser de baies et des racines, en espérant qu'ils en trouvent.

* * *

Le seul bruit qui brisait le silence pesant de l'île enneigé était le crissement des flocons blancs sous les pas d'Émeraude et de Bepo, et le bruit de leur respiration. L'ours avait renoncé à sa bipédie dans un environnement comme celui-ci, et la petite fille enviait la douce et épaisse fourrure de l'ours alors que la bise glacée lui fouettait le visage, et mordait ses mains qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher dans les manches de sa veste. De grands arbres dénudés s'élevaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, au profit parfois d'un conifère – un arbre à aiguille, dixit Bepo, elle ignorait ce que c'était auparavant – ou des buissons qui malgré le froid présentaient à leur vue un feuillage vert.

\- Où est la rivière ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Plus loin, derrière une paroi rocheuse qu'il faut escalader un peu. On y est bientôt.

Bepo ne loupa cependant pas la grimace de la petite quand il lui parla de grimper. Il était vrai qu'elle était la plus chargée de deux, avec une sacoche pour mettre les poissons et les gourdes accrochées à sa ceinture, et que le froid rendait la pierre glissante.

\- Désolé, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête, mais je t'aiderai si tu veux.

Elle soupira simplement, un nuage de vapeur blanche s'élevant dans les airs, et continua à avancer en silence, pour se retrouver bientôt devant une haute paroi de roches noires aux arrêtes saillantes, couvertes de neige par endroit. L'ours ouvrit la marche, et commença à escalader les premières roches qui se trouvaient devant.

\- Il y a une faille un peu plus loin, qui mène à la rivière. Suis-moi, et tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes.

Bepo partit en avant, lui montrant la voie pour qu'elle aie moins de difficulté à avancer. Elle le suivit en grommelant, mais fit attention où elle mettait les pieds. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de glisser quelques fois, s'écorchant les mains et les genoux sur les bords coupants des pierres, et elle retint les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de perler sur ses joues. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, elle l'avait appris, alors pourquoi perdre de l'énergie à faire quelque chose d'inutile ?

Le Mink l'attendait devant une ouverture qui transperçait la roche de part en part, et elle entendit avec bonheur le gloussement de l'eau. Elle passa en premier, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage. Avec la neige sur les bords qui brillait doucement au soleil et l'éclat scintillant de l'eau limpide, c'était vraiment magnifique. Elle s'approcha avec prudence au bord de la rive, puis remplit ses gourdes une à une, tandis que Bepo partait chercher un coin pour pêcher. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle suivit les traces laissées dans la poudreuse par son ami pour le rejoindre.

Elle dépassa un rocher en surplomb du cours d'eau, et tomba sur Bepo, de nouveau sur deux pattes, qui en la sentant arriver lui fit signe de reculer.

\- Bepo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas, sans quitter des yeux le dos de l'ours.

\- Qui... Est-ce ? demanda une voix inconnue de façon hachée, presque sifflante, comme si la personne à qui elle appartenait était souffrante.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à cette question toi-même, pourquoi devrais-je te répondre, gronda le Mink, faisant à nouveau signe derrière son dos pour que la petite fille recule.

Elle obéit à nouveau, mais trébucha sur une pierre et tomba. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur, qui fit se retourner Bepo, laissant Émeraude apercevoir à qui il parlait. Elle se figea en le reconnaissant, et sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs surmonté d'un bonnet tacheté dans le style des îles de North Blue et aux cernes immenses sous ses yeux gris acier était de l'équipage de Doflamingo.

Elle était terrifiée. Si le pirate apprenait qu'elle était encore en vie, il comprendrait que Corazon avait désobéi à ses ordres, et elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à son sauveur dans ce cas-là. Elle voulut demander à Bepo de ne pas laisser repartir le garçon, qu'il allait rapporter leur présence à son capitaine, à David... Mais ses lèvres demeuraient sèches.

\- Émeraude, pourquoi tu as peur ? l'interrogea Bepo, sentant la terreur émaner de la petite, soudain méfiant envers le garçon.

\- Il... Il..., fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire, et le garçon plissa les yeux.

\- Tu n'aurais... pas... dû survivre, remarqua-t-il d'une voix hachée, et son regard s'adoucit quand il comprit. Cora-san... t'a sauvée... hein ?

Il tomba au sol, à genoux dans la neige, se tenant les côtes gauches, et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la surface blanche. Il releva les yeux vers elle et réussit à articule de faibles excuses avant de s'effondrer.

Émeraude cligna des yeux, avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi était-il blessé ? Si il était dans l'équipage de l'autre psychopathe, il aurait dû être soigné... Et pourquoi s'était-il excusé ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Et quel lien avait-il avec Corazon ?

\- Em, d'où de connaît-il ? voulut savoir Bepo en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle et en la relevant.

\- Il est l'un d'eux, souffla-t-elle. Ou était, je n'arrive pas à savoir, à comprendre d'après son comportement, tout se contredit...

\- En tout cas, si tu veux des réponses, il va falloir qu'on l'emmène. Sinon, nous le laissons ici.

Bepo n'avait aucun remord à laisser le gamin crever s'il ne lui venait pas en aide. Ils étaient déjà quatre et avaient du mal à survivre, alors hors de question de prendre avec eux quelqu'un qui pourrait leur planter un couteau dans le dos. Si Émeraude demandait à avoir ses réponses, mais que celles-ci ne plaisaient pas à l'ours, il abandonnerait le garçon. Surtout qu'il devait être dans les cauchemars qui terrifiaient la petite fille la nuit.

\- Bep'... Il va mourir si on part sans l'aider ?

Il acquiesça juste, et la fillette plongea dans une courte réflexion, avant de soupirer. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à avoir du sang sur les mains, et elle ne le haïssait pas vraiment. Il n'était que celui qui avait tendu le tisonnier à David. Si ce n'avait pas été lui, ç'aurait été un autre... Sa main se porta dans un geste inconscient à sa cicatrice dans le dos, et elle serra le poing.

\- Peut-on l'emmener ?

L'ours souffla, avant d'accepter bon gré mal gré. Il s'avança vers le garçon étalé dans la neige, avant de le récupérer dans ses bras. Il fit un signe de tête à Em, qui reprit la direction de leur grotte. Ils rebroussèrent chemin avec beaucoup de difficultés, cependant jamais la jeune fille ne fit mine d'abandonner le garçon. Elle aurait pu cependant, surtout que les égratignures sur ses mains s'étaient multipliées au retour, le Mink ne pouvant plus lui ouvrir le chemin. Mais elle s'était entêtée sur sa décision.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la grotte qui leur servait d'abri, Bepo se déchargea de son fardeau sur une des couvertures, et se mit à examiner la blessure du garçon sous l'œil un peu anxieux d'Émeraude, qui avait rangé l'eau.

\- Ça ressemble à ce qu'un éclat de bois aurait pu faire, il devait être sur une barque qui s'est disloquée...

\- Pas un navire ?

Il nia d'un signe de tête, il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Puis, cela expliquerait l'endroit où ils l'avaient trouvé, s'il s'était échoué sur la plage, il aurait cherché un cours d'eau pour se désaltérer.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'était pas sur le navire de Doflamingo ?

\- Je n'affirme rien, mais c'est ce qu'il semblerait... Va chercher un de mes t-shirts, je vais empêcher l'épanchement de sang.

Elle s'empressa de lui obéir, et examina le garçon alors que Bepo s'en occupait. Il n'avait plus rien du gamin effrayant qu'elle avait vu, mais ressemblait plus dans son inconscience à un petit garçon perdu et esseulé. Et elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi il s'était excusé au départ, mais elle avait désormais envie de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Pourtant la curiosité était un vilain défaut, c'était ce que ses parents n'avaient cessé de lui rabâcher.

\- Qui c'est celui-là ?

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir les jumeaux qui étaient rentrés, et Théa, qui venait de parler, vint déposer une sacoche à côté de l'eau avant de s'asseoir près du feu, attendant qu'on lui réponde. Théo s'approcha, curieux, et fronça le museau.

\- Il schlingue, remarqua-t-il avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il a dû passer pas mal de temps sans se laver... donc peu de temps dans l'eau.

\- Tu crois ? demanda sa jumelle.

\- Sinon il ne puerait pas autant.

\- Mais tais-toi bon sang, ce gamin a besoin de repos, et pas de charognard dans ton genre, allez ouste ! fit Bepo que les bavardages des jumeaux dérangeaient. Et on l'a trouvé près de la rivière.

Il regarda un instant Émeraude pour savoir s'il devait leur dire ou pas. La verte retint un léger sourire, sachant pertinemment que cela allait être drôle et acquiesça.

\- Il est – ou était – de l'équipage de Doflamingo.

\- Mais... Mais il va nous tuer ! s'écria Théo, et Théa se cacha derrière lui avant de murmurer de façon dramatique :

\- Nous allons tous mourir !

Émeraude ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Pour le moment, c'était surtout un enfant blessé qui dormait, il ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Bepo se releva et lui demanda de le surveiller, alors qu'il repartait pêcher. Elle acquiesça et s'assit à ses côtés, alors que les jumeaux se tenaient le plus loin possible.

* * *

Le garçon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé au bout de plusieurs heures qui parurent une éternité à Émeraude. Bepo était rentré depuis longtemps, avec un sac plein de plusieurs poissons. D'ailleurs, il avait commencé à en faire griller un.

L'odeur se répandit doucement dans la grotte, et finit par réveiller Law. Il cilla plusieurs fois, avant de se retourner sur le dos et de bâiller. Il se sentait bien plus au chaud que lorsqu'il s'était endormi... Les quelques minutes avant son évanouissement lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, et il se releva d'un coup, surprenant Émeraude qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Elle mit une main sur son cœur pour tenter d'en calmer les battements effrénés, alors que le brun jetait des yeux paniqués autour de lui.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Dans une grotte, répondit doucement la petite fille. Comment t'appelles-tu, et qu'est-ce qui tu fais sur cette île ? Fais-tu toujours parti de l'équipage de Doflamingo ?

Le brun la fixa avec hésitation, se passant une main derrière sa nuque, et elle croisa les bras avant de taper du pied, impatiente.

\- Je... Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, j'ai atterri ici suite à une tempête qui a détruit mon embarcation.

Un silence suivit sa prise de parole, et la gamine soupira avant de faire la moue. Il lui manquait la réponse à sa dernière question, et c'était à ses yeux la plus important, alors elle la reposa.

\- Es-tu toujours un fidèle toutou de Doflamingo, oui ou non ? fit-elle d'une voix glaciale, et une lueur traversa les yeux couleur acier quand elle nomma le pirate, une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué précédemment.

Une lueur de haine et de colère. Elle eut l'impression qu'il le détestait alors autant qu'elle... Mais c'était impossible !

\- Non. Non, je ne fais plus parti de sa... famille.

Le dernier mot avait été craché avec colère, et là le doute ne fut plus permis. Elle échangea un regard perplexe avec Bepo, qui demanda aux jumeaux de surveiller le poisson alors qu'il se relevait et s'approchait du brun, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal tant que tu n'en feras pas à mes amis, le rassura-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Law plongea ses yeux dans ceux chaleureux de l'ours, et craqua. Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait indirectement infligé à la petite aux cheveux verts, et il se doutait que c'était Cora qui l'avait sauvée. Alors elle avait le droit de savoir.

Il leur raconta tout. Sa maladie, comment il avait été ''recueilli'' par Doflamingo, Corazon qui l'avait séparé de l'équipage pour trouver un moyen de le soigner. La décision de voler l'Ope Ope no Mi à Doflamingo, le sacrifice de Cora... Il ne put aller plus loin.

Émeraude sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, et elle renifla avant de les essuyer. Pleurer était la marque des faibles, et même si son cœur souffrait du destin de son sauveur, elle n'en avait pas la possibilité. Bepo soupira simplement, et posa une patte sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Je t'autorise à rester avec nous, mais un seul geste qui m'indiquerait que tu nous veux du mal...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, sentant que la menace passait, et se releva ensuite pour désigner les jumeaux.

\- Eux, ce sont Théo et Théa, tu connais Émeraude, et moi c'est Bepo. Si Moi – ou Em à la limite – te demandons de faire quelque chose pour aider le groupe, tu obéis, d'accord ? Va falloir que tu reprennes du poil de la bête, ajouta-t-il en le jaugeant, même Théo est plus gros que toi.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas gros ! s'indigna le concerné.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil curieux sur le semi-renard. Il se demandait vraiment de quel espèce ces animaux étaient pour parler.

\- Ce sont des Minks, l'informa la jeune fille en réponse à sa question informulée. Bepo en est un aussi.

\- Désolé... fit piteusement ce dernier en baissant la tête, ce qui tira un soupir de la petite fille alors que le brun le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Celui qui venait de lui foutre légèrement la trouille s'excusait pour un rien ? Cela fit relever légèrement le coin des lèvres du naufragé. Il pouvait peut-être rester un peu avec eux, après tout...

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review pour donner votre avis ? Je vous promets qu'elle ne vous sautera pas à la figure à peine écrite !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira dans un mois - et oui, les cours reprennent et je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire -, entre le jeudi 5 et le vendredi 6 octobre.**

 **D'ici là, portez-vous bien !**


	5. Les blessures du cœur

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie tout particulièrement caro-hearts et Miss Macaronii pour leurs reviews.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais mes OCs qui traînent de ci de là, si.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les blessures du cœur sont les plus dangereuses.**

Law se demandait pourquoi il restait plus longtemps que nécessaire avec le petit groupe qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Voilà déjà plusieurs semaines que sa blessure était cicatrisée, et il n'était toujours pas parti. Il le devrait, pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenue. Les jumeaux avaient peur de lui, Émeraude daignait lui accorder un mot de temps à autre quand elle ne boudait pas – enfin, ce n'était pas unique à lui, mais elle parlait à peine plus aux autres – et Bepo supportait sa présence sans plus lui faire sentir qu'il était indésirable.

Il l'était néanmoins, comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ? Il avait participé à la destruction de la vie d'Émeraude – quoi que lui s'en fichait, c'était une noble, il ne faisait plus l'erreur de la prendre en pitié – mais surtout, il avait été un poids pour le petit groupe avec sa blessure. Il doutait que cela soit pour sa compagnie, car lui-même ne se supportait déjà plus. Pourquoi alors lui permettaient-ils de rester ?

Il se retourna sur le sol dur et froid, puis se leva en rejetant sa couverture sur le côté, sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Il sortit silencieusement de la grotte où ils avaient élu domicile récemment. Bepo avait dit que c'était une chance qu'ils ne soient pas en plein hiver, car quand les animaux commenceraient à hiberner, alors il serait de plus en plus difficile de trouver un abri couvert. Un léger courant d'air le fit frissonner, et un nuage de vapeur blanche sortit de sa bouche quand il souffla sur ses mains dénudées pour les réchauffer. Il remonta le col de sa veste pour se protéger du vent, puis fixa le paysage devant lui.

La grotte se trouvait sur un surplomb face à la mer, et dans la nuit noire où même la lune était cachée par des nuages, il ne pouvait rien distinguer, pourtant cela apaisait un peu son cœur, il ignorait pourquoi.

Il inspira profondément, et soupira. Demain, c'était décidé, il quitterait le petit groupe. Il n'avait rien à y faire. Il les remercierait juste de l'avoir soigné avant de les laisser poursuivre leur route sans lui. Cela devrait les soulager de ne plus l'avoir avec eux.

\- Law ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Il se retourna en reconnaissant la voix d'Émeraude, et haussa simplement les épaules avant de répondre que le sommeil le fuyait. Elle vint s'installer en silence à ses côtés, et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'émettent un son. Puis, la petite fille leva les yeux vers son aîné de quelques années,. Il y avait une question qu'elle se posait depuis un moment, depuis que Law avait dit que Cora était une taupe de la Marine dans l'équipage de Doflamingo. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de la lui poser, au départ toujours effrayée par lui, bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas montré pour ne pas le laisser exploiter cette faiblesse. Puis maintenant qu'il était une figure familière, elle n'osait pas, de peur qu'il se braque et devienne agressif. Elle détestait subir la colère de ses aînés.

Alors elle hésita un peu, passant d'un pied sur l'autre, et quand le brun lui demanda d'arrêter car cela l'énervait, elle l'interrogea avec une toute petite voix :

\- Law... Pourquoi est-ce que la Marine ne fait rien contre Doflamingo ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il peut agir en toute impunité ?

Le brun se crispa. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à la gamine, car il serait forcément agressif. Pauvre petite noble qui ne connaissait rien à la vie ! La Marine n'avait pas agi parce qu'elle n'était pas toute puissante ! Ou encore pire, parce que le Gouvernement voulait se débarrasser de la famille de la petite fille, peut-être parce que malgré sa noblesse, elle posait trop de problèmes. Enfin, ça c'était son avis à lui.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu poses cette question ? cracha-t-il. Va donc embêter Bepo, enfin, s'il ne dort pas. Sinon, tais-toi. Tu me déranges.

Mince, il avait quand même été agressif. Tant pis. Après tout, il s'agissait d'Émeraude. D'une noble. Il se serait peut-être excusé s'il s'était agi des jumeaux renards. Mais pas pour la gamine qui pensait que tout lui était dû, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que du mépris. Et surtout de la compassion, néanmoins il faisait en sorte de l'ignorer. Il détestait la noblesse, et elle en faisait partie, point.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'en a pas le droit.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus dans ta maison dorée où tu étais une petite princesse, persifla-t-il en ignorant le léger malaise qui le prit au cœur à cette réponse. Tu n'es _rien_ , ajouta-t-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Cependant, il se sentit un tout petit peu coupable quand la gamine se décomposa, la respiration hachée, sachant qu'il avait tapé un point particulièrement sensible.

\- Alors toi tu es encore moins que rien, commença Émeraude, et elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand elle se sentit prit d'une vague de nausée.

Son éducation refaisait surface, alors qu'elle s'était promis, qu'elle s'était juré en même temps que de se venger de ne pas devenir comme Doflamingo. Et elle aurait dépasser cette limite si elle avait fini sa phrase. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait après.

En plus, elle n'avait pas envie de voir le visage déçu de Bepo s'il l'apprenait. C'était une des premières personnes à la féliciter quand elle arrivait quelque chose, ne considérant pas ça comme un dû. Ç'avait été la première personne à l'encourager, surtout à surmonter le froid et les difficultés pour survivre. Elle le tenait trop haut dans son estime pour le décevoir. Alors même si elle avait envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller crier sur le brun, elle ne le fit pas.

Elle regretta son choix dès qu'elle releva la tête et constata qu'elle avait marché beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle s'était enfoncée dans le cœur de l'île sans marquer son chemin. Il faisait nuit, et elle n'avait ni carte ni boussole.

En un mot comme en cent, elle était perdue. Et en prime, sa veste ne la protégerait pas longtemps du froid qui semblait s'être soudain intensifié. Elle remonta son col et enfouit ses mains au fond de ses poches, avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. Mince, couvert, elle ne pourrait pas s'orienter avec les étoiles pour espérer au moins se rapprocher de la grotte. Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle et gémit en se souvenant qu'il s'agissait d'une toundra, en gros une plaine d'herbe et de mousse à perte de vue, et la nuit ne lui permettait pas d'essayer de voir la limite où cela passait de la toundra aux roches.

Bepo allait la tuer.

* * *

Law voulut retenir Émeraude qui s'éloignait et s'excuser – même si cela lui aurait brûlé la gorge – mais renonçant en se disant qu'elle n'irait pas très loin et qu'elle reviendrait vite. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à pas lui poser cette question, en premier lieu. Il retourna en grommelant dans la grotte, et s'assit simplement à côté du foyer éteint, en attendant que la gamine revienne.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et Law commença à s'interroger. Pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps à revenir ? Bah, elle devait pleurer et bouder dans son coin, comme la fillette capricieuse qu'elle était. Alors il haussa simplement les épaules et recommença à réfléchir en fixant les cendres froides.

Cependant, quand quelques timides rayons de soleil atteignirent la grotte, il commença à culpabiliser. Il ne l'avait pas blessée au point qu'elle reste une partie de la nuit dehors ? Elle allait attraper froid cette idiote. Elle aurait mieux fait de revenir, la température était un peu moins basse dans la grotte car elle les abritait du vent. Il jeta un regard rapide à Bepo endormi, et hésita à le réveiller. Il allait se faire engueuler s'il lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être la gamine. Il pouvait simplement partir en catimini et s'évanouir dans la nature...

Il se leva, prêt à mettre à exécution son idée, quand il fit rouler un caillou du bout de sa chaussure. Il s'arrêta net, mais comme le bruit fut presque silencieux il se détendit, persuadé que personne ne l'avait entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme rousse lui saute dessus.

\- Salut Law ! cria avec enthousiasme Théa dans son oreille, et il eut le droit à un bourdonnement persistant ensuite dans sa pauvre oreille qui n'avait rien demandé.

Ses connaissances en médecine revinrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il s'agissait d'un acouphène, et cela se produisait quand le tympan était exposé à une intensité sonore trop forte... Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment ! Il détacha la semi-renarde de son cou et lui grommela une vague salutation. Théa allait alors réveiller Émeraude comme à son habitude quand la verte n'était levée avant elle, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant sa couche vide.

\- Law, tu sais où est Em ?

Un frisson le parcourut, et il répondit, cependant avec une grande maîtrise pour ne pas que la Mink ne soupçonne quelque chose.

\- Non, je l'ignore, elle est peut-être sortie prendre l'air avant que je ne me réveille...

Il se sentait nerveux et mal à l'aise, comme quand il mentait à ses parents, mais la renarde ne pouvait pas le percevoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il se mordit la lèvre quand la Mink alla jeter un coup d'œil dehors, et se décida à réveiller Bepo quand elle se rendit compte qu'Émeraude avait disparue. L'ours se réveilla en grommelant, mais commença à paniquer dès que Théa lui eut expliqué la situation, sortant Théo de son sommeil par la même occasion.

La scène aurait pu être drôle aux yeux de Law s'il ne se sentait pas si mal. Mais il ne devrait pas pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il se préoccupait de qui que ce soit dans le petit groupe, non ? Son apathie apparente dut alerter Bepo, qui vint se planter devant lui. Orbes d'acier froid contre orbes d'onyx chaleureux. Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et déglutit quand le regard de l'ours se fit soupçonneux.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas étranger à la disparition subite d'Émeraude. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ? Désolé, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement après en baissant la tête, penaud.

Si cela ne réussit pas à faire peur à Law, cela réussit néanmoins à le culpabiliser assez pour qu'il crache le morceau après une longue hésitation. Elle était partie après un échange de mots assez durs entre eux. Le regard de l'ours fut trop lourd après cela pour que l'adolescent le regarde en face, mais Théo s'interposa entre les deux en tremblant un peu – le brun lui fichait toujours les jetons – et déclara :

\- On devrait aller la chercher non ? Comme ça il pourra s'excuser !

Law eut un sourire douloureux. Des excuses n'effaceraient pas ce qu'il avait dit. Elle lui en voudrait pendant encore un moment, si seulement elle arrivait un jour à lui pardonner.

Bepo soupira, et ordonna aux jumeaux de rester dans la grotte, avant de sortir. Law hésita avant de le suivre. C'était de sa faute si Émeraude était partie, il était donc un peu obligé d'aider le Mink à la retrouver. L'ours se retourna à peine quand il le sentit le suivre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Le gamin n'était pas tout à fait aussi froid qu'il semblait bien vouloir le faire croire. Il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il s'inquiète pour la plus jeune, et qu'il regrette un peu ses mots. Il espérait, en tout cas, car s'il ne regrettait rien, il ne le laisserait pas rester avec eux, il serait trop dangereux pour la cohésion du petit groupe. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait déjà été pirate, et pas dans l'équipage le plus sain du monde.

La grotte étant sur un surplomb rocheux et n'étant accessible que par un chemin, Émeraude était forcément descendue par là. Après, par où elle était allée, Bepo devrait se contenter d'extrapoler à partir de son odorat s'il restait des traces de l'odeur de la petite. Il commença à renifler l'air quand ils furent en bas du surplomb, devant une grande plaine jalonnée de creux et de bosses recouvertes de mousse et de lichens, où le vent soufflait fort.

\- Comment tu comptes la retrouver Bepo ? On n'a aucun moyen de connaître sa position... chuchota Law pour lui-même, de plus en plus inquiet pour la gamine.

La température était remontée de plusieurs degrés depuis que le soleil faisait une timide apparition à l'Est, mais il faisait toujours à peine cinq degrés... Alors il n'imaginait pas cette nuit, avec en plus sans doute du brouillard dans les creux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il aurait mieux fait de simplement dire à Émeraude qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça plutôt que de lui répondre quelque chose de blessant.

\- On se débrouillera, mais j'aimerai qu'on la retrouve le plus vite possible... lui répondit l'ours, l'ayant visiblement entendu. Est-ce que tu sais pister quelqu'un ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête, et l'ours soupira.

\- Alors tu n'as plus qu'à crier son prénom en espérant très fort qu'elle nous entende, et je vais essaye de sentir sa trace, désolé de ne pas pouvoir f aire mieux, souffla-t-il en renonçant à sa bipédie.

Law faillit protester, mais renonça en voyant que l'ours ne se préoccupait pas plus que ça de lui. Il savait que l'enfant était importante pour lui, et qu'il s'échinait à ce qu'elle survive, même quand il devait pour cela l'obliger à marcher quand ils cherchaient un abri alors qu'elle voulait simplement dormir, et le faisait bien entendre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait autant pour la petite noble.

\- Pourquoi elle est aussi importante à tes yeux Bepo ?

L'ours s'arrêta un instant et le fixa, avant de répondre franchement :

\- Je sais qu'elle est noble. Mais elle n'était pas encore pourrie quand je l'ai croisé pour la première fois. Elle s'est mis entre son frère et nous pour l'empêcher de nous blesser. Elle s'est fait mal à notre place Law. Combien de personnes seraient capable du même geste pour des gens qu'elles viendraient de rencontrer ?

Le brun en resta bouche bée, alors que l'ours se remettait en marche. Elle... Elle avait fait ça ? Elle était totalement inconsciente ! Il ne se sentit que plus coupable. Il la détestait pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait changer. Elle était née noble, mais elle n'en avait pas totalement le caractère. Il avait été horrible dans ses propos en fait. Il rattrapa l'ours et se mit à crier le prénom d'Émeraude, en espérant qu'elle lui réponde, et ainsi qu'il puisse s'excuser.

Bepo cligna des yeux, un peu surpris, puis reprit son chemin. Quelque chose avait changé au fond des yeux couleur acier du gamin. Il semblait décidé à retrouver la cadette.

* * *

Ce fut un rayon de soleil caressant son visage qui réveille Émeraude. Elle émergea doucement du sommeil, et se redressa légèrement avant de lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'une cloche résonnait dans sa tête. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et commença à se masser les temps en espérant que la douleur diminue, sans grand succès. Elle se souvenait au moins de ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans l'obscurité ambiante elle n'avait vu la faille qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds que trop tard. Elle releva la tête et grimaça en voyant par l'ouverture le soleil haut dans le ciel, dont les rayons s'infiltraient dans la faille étroite et assez profonde. Elle avait à peine la place d'allonger ses jambes devant elle.

Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur les parois, grommelant contre Dame Nature qui avait ouvert cette foutue faille dans le sol. Elle n'aurait jamais dû exister !

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle s'entailla la main sur la terre gelée rocheuse qui constituait les parois, et elle essuya le sang sur son pantalon, ne pouvant bander la plaie pour l'instant. Puis, il ne s'agissait que d'une égratignure. Elle attendit néanmoins que le saignement s'arrête avant de tenter de remonter le trou. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester là des plombes, Bepo allait être encore plus furieux contre elle ! Enfin, même s'il n'avait jamais été véritablement en colère contre elle. Énervé, oui, exaspéré, oui, mais furieux, non. Contrairement à son père quand elle ne faisait pas parfaitement ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop...

Elle avait grimpé les premiers centimètres et n'en pouvait déjà plus, ses bras crispés devenant douloureux, n'étant aucunement habitués ce qu'elle tire autant dessus. Elle serra les dents et leva son bras pour attraper une pierre saillante au-dessus de sa tête. Elle espérait qu'une fois sortie, les autres ne tarderaient pas à la retrouver, car elle serait sans doute trop exténuée pour faire le moindre pas.

S'ils la cherchaient.

Cette idée lui vint tellement brutalement qu'elle se stoppa deux secondes, deux de trop pour ses bras qui lâchèrent, et elle retomba au fond de la faille. Elle se réceptionna mal, et quand elle tenta de se remettre debout une de ses chevilles se déroba sous elle, la faisant retomber sur ses fesses. Elle serra le poing de frustration.

Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était laissée déconcentrée par une pensée parasite et fausse. Bepo ne l'abandonnerait jamais !

Elle douta de cette affirmation au moment même où elle la formula. Elle n'était qu'un poids pour le petit groupe, sa disparition ne gênerait pas... Mieux même, elle ne les ralentirait plus ainsi. Pourquoi la chercherait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était importante...

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. C'était la marque des faibles. Ça ne servait à rien. Ça ne lui permettrait pas de sortir de la faille. Ça ne l'aiderait pas.

Sa vue se brouilla, et elle laissa échapper un hoquet. Elle ne pleurerait pas, il n'y avait pas de raison. Bepo ne l'avait pas abandonné, il était en train de la chercher, elle ne mourrait pas ici...

\- ÉMERAUDE !

Elle releva vivement la tête. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, le cri se répéta plusieurs fois. Elle eut un sourire idiot avant de hurler « Par ici ! » en espérant qu'il la trouve.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas la bouille adorable de Bepo qui finit par se montrer au-dessus de la faille, mais le visage inquiet de Law.

\- Bon sang Em, tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête, contente d'avoir été retrouvée, même par le brun. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait remonter, et elle répondit par la négative. Law soupira.

\- Attends-moi, je reviens.

Elle faillit lui rétorquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, mais se tut, voulant qu'il revienne réellement. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne, et la demande qu'il lui fit lui sembla étrange :

\- Ne panique surtout pas.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une lueur bleue l'entoura, et elle se retrouva soudain juste à côté du brun qui respirait bruyamment. Sa cheville se déroba sous elle et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, et l'accompagna pour qu'elle s'asseye sur le sol. Elle fut vite prise dans une grosse étreinte de Bepo qui l'engueula juste après.

\- Émeraude, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu as une idée de la frayeur que tu nous as fait ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! Je préfère encore que tu te disputes avec Law et que tu nous réveilles tous !

Le brun l'interrompit brutalement en attirant son attention, et le Mink se retourna.

\- Désolé Law, je voulais être sûr qu'elle ne recommencerai pas...

\- Ce n'est pas ça Bepo.

Il s'accroupit à côté de la verte, et appuya doucement sur la cheville droite de la petite fille, qui lui semblait gonflée. La grimace douloureuse de l'enfant le conforta dans cette idée.

\- Tu as dû te fouler la cheville en tombant... Tu es tombée quand ?

\- Récemment, pourquoi ? répondit la verte en blêmissant. C'est dangereux ?

\- Non... Mais serre les dents, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'enlever ta botte sans douleur pour éviter que cela ne te serre.

Émeraude voulut protester, mais fut soudain intriguée par la sphère bleutée que Law créa autour de sa jambe, et d'un geste la chaussure se retrouva dans sa main sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la tirer. Elle le fixa avec stupeur, les yeux ronds, et Bepo fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

\- C'est ton Fruit du Démon, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça, et sur la demande de l'ours installa la petite fille sur son dos large, avant de reprendre la direction de la grotte en silence. Law hésita longtemps pendant le trajet, mais ce fut seulement quand Émeraude fut installée sur sa couche, et Bepo ainsi que les renardeaux occupés à préparer le repas, qu'il s'excusa rapidement à voix basse. Elle lui rendit en retour un sourire douloureux.

\- J'ai mes torts, répondit-elle simplement, avant de se détourner de lui.

\- Fais attention à ta cheville, on a pas de quoi la soigner, ne fait rien pour l'empirer, lâcha-t-il en retour, avant de rejoindre Bepo.

Il ne vit pas le regard étonné de la verte, mais l'imagina très bien. Il s'était surpris lui-même en disant ça. Mais il avait néanmoins très bien compris pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Pendant un très court instant, elle lui avait fait penser à sa petite sœur, et les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il y prenne garde.

* * *

 **Des avis ? Promis, je ne mange personne ! (Conscience : Même en période de manque de sucre !)**

 **Sinon, dans les autres infos,je signale que je supprimerai sans doute dans les jours prochains l''histoire originale.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le mois prochain, entre le jeudi 2 et le vendredi 3 novembre.**


	6. La maladie est la clé des coeurs

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Je viens de terminer de relire le nouveau chapitre, mais il se peut qu'il reste des erreurs, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **Je m'excuse aussi pour les descriptions qui ne seront pas forcément exact, mais la situation de ce chapitre m'est pas arrivée depuis très longtemps...**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda et je ne touche pas un centime sur ce que j'écris. Par contre, les OCs sont les miens.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La maladie est la clé des cœurs**

Law fut réveillé en sursaut par Bepo qui le secouait par les épaules. Il émergea difficilement de son sommeil pour une fois de plomb, et grinça des dents, puisqu'on l'avait interrompu alors que c'était une de ces nuits où il arrivait à dormir correctement, sans être assailli par des cauchemars ou des réflexions morbides.

\- Bon sang Bepo, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me réveiller aussi tôt ?

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par une toux bruyante.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? lâcha-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé, mais c'est Émeraude, elle arrête pas de tousser depuis tout à l'heure, et elle est brûlante de fièvre... débita à toute vitesse l'ours, visiblement paniqué. Tu as plus de connaissances en médecine que nous tous, donc...

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, soupira le garçon en se levant, rejetant sa couverture. Tu es sûr qu'elle a de la fièvre ? demanda-t-il néanmoins à l'ours qui se tordait les doigts.

Bepo acquiesça, et Law se mordit la lèvre quand une autre quinte de toux bruyante retentit dans la grotte. Fièvre et toux, en sachant qu'elle avait passé la nuit dehors il y avait quelques jours, les symptômes étaient inquiétants...

\- Tu pourrais trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de bassine et la remplir d'eau s'il te plaît, ainsi que trouver un chiffon propre si on en a un ? l'interrogea-t-il en se rendant vers la fillette aux cheveux verts. Je vais au moins tenter de faire baisser sa fièvre.

Il s'assit aux côtés d'Émeraude, qui avait le visage couvert de sueur, et tremblait sous la maigre couverture. Il posa une main sur le front et le retira en jurant entre ses dents. On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur le front de la petite fille. Bepo avait bien fait de le réveiller. D'ailleurs, l'ours arriva avec un bol remplit d'eau, qui au grand soulagement du garçon était froide.

\- Merci Bepo, fit-il en trempant le chiffon que lui passait l'ours dans l'eau avant d'essuyer le visage de l'enfant avec, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement dans son sommeil agité. Si tu pouvais aussi me passer ma couverture, et réveiller les jumeaux pour les éloigner, tu serais merveilleux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, seulement des soupçons, mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, c'est contagieux.

\- Mais si c'est contagieux, tu risques aussi d'être malade, désolé de de dire ça, bredouilla le pauvre ours.

\- Si c'est ce que je pense, je l'ai déjà eu une fois et je suis vacciné, j'ai moins de risque de l'attraper.

\- Et si ça ne l'est pas ? se risqua Bepo en lui ramenant la couverture que le garçon prit pour recouvrir la plus jeune.

\- Je n'aurais plus qu'à prier mon système immunitaire pour ne pas tomber malade, rétorqua Law en replongeant le chiffon dans l'eau et en le laissant cette fois sur le front de la malade. Mais vraiment, fais sortir les jumeaux.

Une toux violente empêcha le brun de rajouter quelque chose, et comme il était celui qui en savait le plus en médecine, Bepo devait avouer qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à le contester. Il soupira et alla s'occuper de réveiller les jumeaux, se préparant mentalement à leurs plaintes, alors que Law s'occupait de rafraîchir Émeraude pour tenter de faire baisser un peu sa fièvre.

L'adolescent dut veiller seulement deux maigres heures avant que le soleil ne commence à poindre, taquinant les parois de la grotte, et que la plus jeune se réveille. Il alla immédiatement chercher une des gourdes et la fit boire, avant de lui poser quelques questions, lui demandant simplement de hocher la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête ?

Émeraude allait lui répondre de vive voix, ouvrant ses lèvres craquelées, et il lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle hocha alors la tête pour lui répondre oui, avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche par réflexe alors qu'une violente quinte de toux la prenait.

\- Pas comme ça idiote, tu vas mettre ensuite tes mains partout et propager les microbes, pesta le brun. Tousse à l'intérieur de ton coude, y'a moins de risque de propagation, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant le geste. Tu as compris ?

Un nouvel acquiescement, et Law continua ses questions, dont les réponses ne lui plurent pas, même si c'était ce qu'il pressentait. Émeraude avait sans doute attrapé la grippe, et une petite voix persifleuse dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que c'était de sa faute, s'il ne s'était pas disputé avec elle, elle n'aurait pas passé la nuit dehors, dans le froid, déjà qu'elle s'était foulée la cheville...

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, c'était autant de la faute de la benjamine que de la sienne, et il pouvait se racheter en veillant sur elle et en tentant d'alléger ses souffrances.

\- Essaye de dormir, lui conseilla-t-il, en remettant correctement les couvertures sur le corps recroquevillé de la petite fille, tu risques d'être perpétuellement fatiguée avec la grippe, alors moins tu en fais, mieux ça sera pour toi.

\- Je... Je vais mourir ?

La question se termina sur une autre quinte de toux, et Law soupira avant de faire à nouveau boire Émeraude. Il pensa à toutes les complications que la grippe pourrait engendrer, surtout chez quelqu'un de jeune comme la verte, comme une pneumonie, et dans son état elle n'y résisterait pas... Mais pour ne pas l'inquiéter le brun fit un micro-sourire de façade.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, et arrête de parler, tu gaspilles ta salive pour rien, la gronda-t-il. On a vite fait de se déshydrater avec la grippe. Tu ne l'as jamais eue ?

Et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche il la foudroya à nouveau du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire Émeraude, tu veux que je te bâillonne pour qu'enfin tu te taises ? Réponds simplement en hochant la tête, je te l'ai déjà dit.

En fait, il n'aurait jamais bâillonné l'enfant, surtout alors qu'elle était malade – il n'imaginait même pas ce que Bepo pourrait lui faire s'il mettait sa menace à exécution – mais il avait dû néanmoins lui faire assez peur pour qu'elle referme la bouche, et fasse un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Alors tu ne l'as jamais eu, se confirma-t-il à lui-même. Tu étais vaccinée ?

L'enfant le regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et ne répondit pas, ce qui mit mal à l'aise le garçon.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie ce mot ? lui demanda-t-il en passant à nouveau le linge mouillé sur son front, ce qui la fit soupirer de contentement avant qu'elle ne confirme d'un mouvement de tête. Tu sais, c'est quand on te fait une piqûre pour injecter dans ton corps un produit qui immunise ou en tout cas prépare ton organisme contre une maladie. Tu en as déjà eu ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, et Law pâlit, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Tu n'as jamais été vacciné ? Pour n'importe quelle maladie ?

À nouveau un non, et le brun jura mentalement. Ce n'était pas en raison du coût, ça devait être une goutte d'eau dans un océan pour un noble, alors pourquoi Émeraude n'était-elle pas vacciné, même pour des maladies infantiles comme la coqueluche ? Ça voulait dire que son système immunitaire était moins bien préparé aux maladies, et donc que la petite avait plus de chances de chopper autre chose par-dessus sa grippe !

\- Essaye de te reposer, d'accord ? changea-t-il brutalement de sujet pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses peurs. Je vais sortir un peu et voir comment vont les autres, mais promis, je reviens vite.

Il allait se relever quand Émeraude l'attrapa par la manche, et le supplia du regard de rester, ayant bien compris sa menace au cas où elle ouvrirait la bouche. Le geste exaspéra Law qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever, échappant à la prise molle de la petite fille.

\- Bon sang, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les garde-malade pour une enfant capricieuse, gronda-t-il, faisant se recroqueville la plus jeune en sentant son exaspération. Je suis pas ta maman, tu peux bien rester dix minutes toute seule ! s'emporta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grotte.

Il ne vit pas le regard blessé d'Émeraude, ni le geste inconscient qu'elle eut de se recroqueviller en position fœtale alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux la prenait. Elle n'avait été que rarement malade, et elle avait peur, peur que tous l'abandonnent devant cette nouvelle faiblesse. Elle aurait au moins voulu que Law reste, simplement pour se rassurer. Elle serra les poings et étouffa une plainte en sentant son corps douloureux. Law lui avait menti à coup sûr, elle allait mourir et il ne voulait pas qu'elle panique, c'était pour ça qu'il était parti, il était allé prévenir les autres...

Ses pensées se firent de plus en plus décousues, et elle eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette s'accroupir à ses côtés et sentir une main se poser sur son front avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux.

\- Bon sang, sa fièvre a encore augmenté, ça doit atteindre les quarante degrés maintenant... Elle va la sentir passer cette grippe, avec un peu de chance ça lui apprendra à ne plus avoir de comportement stupide, soupira Law en s'installant à nouveau à côté de la plus jeune, remouillant le chiffon.

Il détestait jouer au garde-malade, ça ne lui rappelait que trop Lamy et le saturnisme, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, les jumeaux étaient trop jeunes et risquaient donc plus d'attraper à leur tour la grippe et Bepo était visiblement un grand stressé dès qu'on parlait de maladie et était en train de se faire du mauvais sang. Il était sans se vanter le seul capable de s'occuper à peu près correctement de l'enfant se être contaminé à son tour. Et même ça, il ne pouvait en être sûr.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent éprouvants pour tout le monde. Étant sur une île entièrement recouverte de toundra quand ce n'était pas des montagnes rocheuses, Bepo et les jumeaux n'avaient pu trouver aucune plante que connaissait Law pour faire baisser la fièvre d'Émeraude. Elle avait donc été encore plus infernale que d'habitude, ce qui faisait crisser des dents le brun, qui continuait pourtant à s'occuper d'elle, quoiqu'en étant lui aussi encore plus grognon. Et ce dernier n'avouerait jamais que lorsqu'elle était au plus mal, elle lui faisait tellement penser à sa petite sœur décédée qu'il avait parfois des flashs de sa vie d'avant, qui lui serrait le cœur de façon intenable, lui prouvant malgré ses doutes qu'il lui en restait toujours un.

Quoi qu'il lui restait toujours un peu de doute alors qu'il s'exaspérait pour la énième fois des doigts de la plus jeune qui s'agrippait à sa manche pour le retenir. Elle était une vraie enquiquineuse – et une petit voix intérieure qu'il fit taire rapidement lui rappela que c'était en partie de sa faute si elle était tombée malade – et il espérait vraiment que sa grippe ne se complique pas, comme avec une pneumonie. Tout sauf ça.

\- Bon sang Em' lâche-moi, je vais revenir, je vais juste remplir à nouveau le bol d'eau !

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête, ou comme si les jumeaux avaient décidé tout à coup d'être sages et de ne pas faire les quatre cents coups avec un Bepo un poil dépassé. Il repassa sa phrase dans sa tête avant de comprendre qu'il venait d'utiliser le surnom de la petite fille, ce qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait. La grippe faisait aussi des dommages collatéraux chez lui, pensa-t-il amèrement.

\- C'est juste plus rapide à dire, se justifia-t-il, ignorant le léger pincement au cœur quand elle parut déçue.

Émeraude étant ce qu'elle était, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il l'apprécie plus que comme une simple connaissance, et donc qu'il utilise par affection son surnom. C'était simplement plus rapide, se convainquit-il en s'échappant de la prise devenue plus lâche sous l'étonnement de l'enfant, et sortit de la grotte, retrouvant avec bonheur l'air pur comparé à celui vicié de l'intérieur. Il fut néanmoins mis à terre par deux renardeaux un peu trop joueur qui l'avaient attendu pour le surprendre.

\- Théo, Théa... Je ne vais dire que vous êtes chiant, prononça-t-il doucereusement en se relevant, les yeux plissés et un sourire un peu trop tordu pour être rassurant, alors que les renardeaux étaient écroulés de rire sur le sol. Mais je le pense tellement fort que...

Il s'arrêta brutalement en prenant conscience de quelque chose. Bepo n'était pas dans les parages. Ça voulait dire que les jumeaux avaient perdu l'ours. Donc qu'ils étaient mal barrés si quelqu'un – hypothétiquement – les attaquait, puisque Le Mink était le seul à part lui à savoir se défendre, et il devait avouer qu'il le faisait bien mieux que lui.

Oui, il avouait que quelqu'un était meilleur que lui pour quelque chose, mais il s'était juré que ça changerait. Quand il devrait arrêter de veiller sur Émeraude. Et les jumeaux. Sur tout le monde à part Bepo en fait, qui était plus que capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Normalement. Enfin il l'espérait.

\- Où est Bepo ? demanda Law, soudain anxieux, aux jumeaux qui avaient cessé de rire.

\- Il était derrière nous quand on est allé chercher à manger, commença Théa en enroulant sa queue rousse et fournie autour d'elle, puis il s'est arrêté, truffe en l'air, et il nous a demandé de rentrer rapidement, alors on a obéi, tu nous connais...

\- Ouaip, c'est vrai que ça sentait pas bon, un truc du genre lait caillé et cendre... Avec un poil de merde aussi, commenta Théo en bâillant, avant de passe une patte sur son oreille.

\- Langage, Théo, langage, le gronda Law, et le jeune Mink se corrigea en grommelant contre celui qu'il appelait au grand amusement de sa sœur mais pas du concerné, « monsieur-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ».

Cependant ce n'était pas tellement le langage peu poli de Théo qui commençait à inquiéter le brun, mais plutôt les odeurs qu'il disait avoir senti... Il espérait que Bepo revienne et vite avec des informations qui le soulageraient de son anxiété. Law récupéra néanmoins le bol qu'il devait remplir en soupirant, avant se tourner vers les jumeaux.

\- Bon, vous faites comme d'habitude d'accord ? Vous ne vous approchez pas d'Émeraude, elle est encore contagieuse, et ce n'est pas parce que personne n'est là pour vous surveiller que vous devez faire une connerie, est-ce clair ?

\- Langage Law, langage, le taquina Théa avec un sourire, on ne dit pas ''connerie'' !

Elle glapit et vint se réfugier derrière son frère quand le brun lui adressa son regard le plus noir. Ce dernier soupira avant de secouer la tête, et descendit pour arriver en bas du surplomb rocheux. Il s'approcha de la mer légèrement agitée et recueillit de l'eau de mer, grimaçant quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'eau gelé, et se releva avec le bol plein. Il remonta doucement la pente, étouffant un bâillement. Il devrait peut-être s'étirer un peu avant d'aller se reposer, il était fatigué et courbaturé de partout à force de veiller sur Émeraude... Mais la gamine avait encore de la fièvre, ce n'était peut-être pas prudent de la laisser sans surveillance.

En arrivant à nouveau devant la grotte, il remarqua que les jumeaux lui avaient obéis et se tenaient sagement à l'entrée, jouant au morpion en dessinant dans la terre. Enfin, plutôt en creusant avec leurs ongles la terre gelée.

\- Bepo est rentré ? leur demanda-t-il quand il passa devant eux.

\- Pas encore, mais il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Théa en marquant un rond, alignant trois symboles identiques. J'ai gagné ! s'écria-t-elle sans plus se soucier de l'adolescent, qui soupira avant d'aller vers Émeraude, qui s'était endormie.

Il posa le bol d'eau sur le sol et soupira, avant de décoller une mèche verte du front trempé de sueur, mais il suspendit son geste quand dans son sommeil, la petite fille murmura quelque chose qui le surprit.

\- Law... m'abandonne pas... frère...

Elle devait faire un cauchemar, ou quelque chose du genre, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en ignorant la chaleur qui avait envahit le creux de son ventre à ces mots. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il qu'à voir Lamy dans ces cas-là, et pas la petite noble qu'il essayait de détester, ou en tout cas de ne pas s'attacher à elle ?

Il remit la mèche qu'il tenait toujours derrière l'oreille, et arrêta de se voiler la face. Oui, il appréciait l'enfant, peut-être plus qu'il ne devrait, peut-être parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à Lamy à tel point que ça en devenait parfois douloureux. Mais c'était injuste pour l'une comme pour l'autre, elles étaient deux personnes différentes, il n'avait pas le droit de remplacer l'une par l'autre.

\- J'essayerai de te protéger, de faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire avec elle, murmura-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

Ce n'était de tout façon pas le but, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui montrer plus que ça. Il soupira légèrement de soulagement en touchant le front de la petite fille. Elle tremblait déjà moins, et la fière semblait avoir baissé depuis quelques jours, avec un peu de chance tout se passerait bien, et elle serait vite remise sur pied. Il bâilla à nouveau, et hésita un tout petit peu avant d'aller s'allonger un peu plus loin. Émeraude étant endormie, il pouvait bien profiter pour dormir lui aussi un peu, ses cernes s'étant plus qu'agrandies dernièrement. Il piqua la couverture de Bepo, et se tourna plusieurs fois sur le sol dur et froid avant de trouver une position qui le satisfaisait. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, malgré les jumeaux qui jouaient bruyamment.

* * *

Bepo remonta le surplomb rocheux à toute vitesse. Ils allaient devoir repartir le plus vite possible, il y avait une présence autre qu'eux plus bas, dans la toundra, et le Mink ne voulait prendre aucun risque alors qu'Émeraude était malade. Il passa devant les jumeaux en train de jouer, qui lui indiquèrent que Law était au fond de la grotte, en train de dormir. Il soupira, appréhendant déjà de réveiller l'adolescent qui avait pourtant bien besoin de sommeil, et s'enfonça dans la grotte. Il fronça le museau en entendant deux respirations erratiques. Normalement, seulement Émeraude était malade et respirait difficilement... Un mauvais pressentiment le prit, et il s'avança vers la silhouette recroquevillé qu'il devinait à l'odeur être celle de Law. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et le retourna doucement, apercevant les traits crispés du garçon, la sueur sur son front et entendant sa respiration sifflante. Et merde, il était malade à son tour. Il porta le garçon jusqu'aux côtés d'Émeraude, pour pouvoir s'occuper des deux simultanément, et jura entre ses dents. Il ne tomberait pas malade hein, il était vacciné... Foutaises, bon sang ! Maintenant il devait s'occuper de deux gamins malades au lieu d'un seul, et en plus rien ne pouvait lui éviter de tomber malade à son tour en les soignant...

\- Théo, Théa, venez deux secondes ! interpella-t-il les jumeaux, qui arrivèrent en grommelant, un peu déçu d'être interrompus dans leur jeu, avant de voir Law à côté d'Émeraude.

Ils comprirent tout de suite, et demandèrent à l'ours ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider.

\- Restez à l'entrée de la grotte, il ne manquerait plus que l'un de vous tombe en plus malade, et sinon allez chercher plus d'eau douce, ajouta-t-il en désignant de son pouce préhenseur ce qui leur servait de gourde. Je sais que c'est loin, mais je vous fais confiance. Et surtout, soyez discret, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la toundra, dit-il avec sérieux, plantant tour à tour ses deux yeux noirs dans ceux des semi-renards.

Les deux acquiescèrent avant d'obéir, filant rapidement, et Bepo commença à effectuer les gestes qu'il avait vu Law faire auparavant pour Émeraude de loin. Tremper le chiffon de le bol d'eau, le poser sur le front ou essuyer la sueur... Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec le fait de prendre soin d'un malade ou dans son cas, de deux. Pourquoi y avait-il fallut que Law tombe malade à son tour ?

Ce dernier se réveilla d'ailleurs lors d'une quinte de toux, et envoyant Bepo au-dessus de lui et le fixant avec des yeux inquiets, il soupira :

\- Dirait qu'j'ai pas été épargné par la grippe...

Une nouvelle toux lui brûla la gorge, et l'ours lui demanda poliment et avec beaucoup d'excuses de se taire, ce qui fit mine de rien sourire très légèrement le garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne leur parvienne.

Enfin plus précisément, un hurlement qui ressemblait furieusement à la voix de Théa, qui d'ailleurs déboula dans la caverne comme une possédée, avant de sauter sur Bepo.

\- Elle... Elle a assommé Théo Bepo, j'ai absolument rien pu faire je...

L'aîné des Minks la bâillonna d'une patte avec un regard sévère pour qu'elle arrête de crier, avant de la faire descendre de son dos et de se relever. À tout les coups les hurlement de la semi-renarde n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, et il suffisait que quelqu'un l'ait suivit pour qu'ils soient tous en danger. Cependant une odeur inconnue lui parvint, et il tourna lentement la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Qui lui avait foutu un boulet pareil comme Théa pour leur survie ?

* * *

 **Bon, je vais sans doute recommencer à faire des fins à cliffhanger... C'est plus fort que moi...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira entre le 30 novembre et le 1 décembre, d'ici là portez-vous bien, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour l'auteur !**


	7. Weiß n'est pas la couleur de l'innocence

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser du retard, ma fin de trimestre a été très compliqué à géré, et j'ai pris deux semaines de retard sur mes publications.**

 **Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à ne pas allonger ce retard, et je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à Oda.**

* * *

 **Weiße (Blanche) n'est pas la couleur de l'innocence**

Bepo gronda devant la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se dressait à l'entrée de la grotte, et qui traînait derrière elle Théo dans les vapes, mais mis en joue par un fusil, il se gardait de paraître trop menaçant, pas alors qu'il devait assurer la protection de deux enfants malades et d'une semi-renarde terrorisée et roulée en boule sur elle-même. L'intrus fit encore un pas vers lui et il gronda plus fort, montrant les dents.

\- Wer seit ihr ?

Ce fut étonnement une voix plutôt claire et aiguë qui s'éleva pour poser la question, alors que l'inconnu déposait Théo à terre pour pouvoir maintenir à deux mains son fusil.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, répondit l'ours sans bouger, essayant de trouver une solution pour sortit tout le groupe du pétrin.

\- Oh, vous n'êtes pas de l'archipel alors, si vous ne connaissez pas notre dialecte, comprit l'inconnu, qui ne baissa cependant pas son arme, resserrant au contraire ses mains dessus. Je repose donc ma question : qui êtes-vous ?

\- Des voyageurs. On s'est arrêté pour faire une halte et les deux plus jeunes sont tombés malades, improvisa l'ours à partir de la vérité.

Une histoire passait mieux quand elle contenait une part de vraisemblance, et il dut convaincre un peu l'adulte qui baissa légèrement son arme.

\- Je me demande ce que font trois Minks et deux enfants ensemble alors, c'est un groupe plutôt... hétéroclite, pour ne pas dire suspect.

L'ours sentit ses pattes devenir moites, et il allait tenter de se défendre quand l'intrus l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Ne chercher d'explications vaseuses. Je vous suis étrangère, alors je comprends que vous souhaitez garder des choses pour vous.

La femme posa son arme à terre, ce qui détendit un poil Bepo, puis sortit un briquet qu'elle alluma et porta devant sa figure avant d'enlever sa capuche, révélant un visage marqué par le temps mais indéniablement féminin, avec des traits fins, et des cheveux gris ou blancs, il discernait mal, ramenés en une tresse autour de son crâne.

La flamme du briquet s'éteignit vite, dissimulant à nouveau les traits de la femme dans la pénombre de la grotte, et elle reprit :

\- Je suis médecin, et j'ai une yourte, plus loin dans la toundra, je pourrait soigner les deux enfants.

\- Qui nous dit que vous en profiterez pas pour nous tuer dans notre sommeil ? J'vous fait pas confiance, vous avez assommé mon frère ! s'écria soudain Théa, sortant de son état de boule de poils pour y replonger aussitôt quand elle croisa le regard de la doctoresse.

\- Il m'est tombé dessus, répondit calmement la femme. J'ai réagi instinctivement et estime-toi heureuse, vu ce qui peut traîner dans l'archipel, mes réflexes auraient pu te laisser un cadavre.

Le ton sans émotion sur lequel elle avait dit ça fit courir un frisson d'appréhension dans le dos du plus âgé du groupe. Il ne lui faisait aucunement confiance, mais paradoxalement, il avait besoin d'aide pour Émeraude et Law. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait que ce dernier ne soit pas tombé malade, il devait admettre que le gosse avait au moins le mérite de prendre la moins mauvaise décision le plus vite possible.

Il porta un regard sur Théa roulée en boule, puis sur les deux enfants dont la respiration était sifflante et erratique. Il soupira lourdement, avant de faire un pari qu'il n'était pas sûr d'emporter.

\- Très bien, j'accepte.

\- Je ne vous aurais pas vraiment laissé le choix, laissa-t-elle échapper, ce qui rendit l'ours perplexe. Au fait, je m'appelle Simen, fille de Silène, mais la plupart des habitants de l'archipel m'appelle Weiße, à cause de mes cheveux. Rares sont ceux qui vivent aussi longtemps que moi à cause du froid, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son fusil qu'elle attacha à sa hanche, avant de se diriger vers les enfants.

Bepo faillit l'en empêcher, mais se retint, et demanda à Théa d'aller préparer le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient, alors qu'il s'occupait de réveiller Théo. Le semi-renard ne tarda pas à se réveiller après s'être fait asperger d'eau froide, et tout en grommelant se releva. Quand il s'aperçut de la présence de la silhouette qui l'avait assommé, il se mit à crier à l'assassin avant que Bepo ne lui adresse un regard sévère qui le fit taire.

\- Elle va nous aider à soigner Law et Em' donc tu aides ta sœur à porter nos affaires, ordonna l'ours, avant de se radoucir et de se pencher vers le semi-renard pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : Mais si elle fait un geste dangereux envers l'un d'entre nous et que je ne peux rien empêcher, tu me promets de faire tout ce qui sera en tout pouvoir pour qu'elle ne blesse aucun d'entre nous ?

Théo hocha la tête, l'air soudain plus grave, et fila aider sa sœur alors que Bepo se retourne vers la doctoresse qui examinait les enfants.

\- La petite fille a été la première à tomber malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça, et elle se releva.

\- D'après mes observations préliminaires, il s'agirait d'une grippe, ça ne sera normalement pas trop dur à soigner. Vous pouvez porter la petite fille ?

\- Elle s'appelle Émeraude, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, trouvant la dénomination de la femme trop … impersonnelle, si ce n'était plus.

La doctoresse leva les yeux au ciel, si l'ours insistait... Elle observa du coin de l'œil les jumeaux revenir, avec des bagages et une arme qu'il passèrent à l'ours, mais ne fit aucune remarque, sachant qu'elle-même avait son fusil à la hanche. Elle récupéra dans ses bras le jeune garçon au bonnet tacheté alors que le plus vieux Mink prenait la petite fille.

\- Bep'... Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Deux yeux verts inquisiteurs s'étaient ouverts et fixaient l'ours, qui fut soudain bien embêté et bredouilla de confuses explications et de claires excuses.

\- Pas g'rave... T'fait confiance, répondit-elle en bâillant, avant de se pelotonner contre le torse de son ami.

\- Dépêchez-vous bon sang, ou je pourrais bien changer d'avis, fit remarquer la femme qui se tenait déjà à l'entrée de la grotte.

Les trois Minks ne tentèrent pas plus le diable et la suivirent rapidement, alors qu'elle marchait à grandes enjambées malgré Law dans ses bras. Le garçon avait beau être malade et avoir une forte fièvre, il avait à peu près suivi la discussion, et restait méfiant, même si dans son état il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Il se sentit être transporté pendant plusieurs minutes, et dut lutter contre ses souvenirs qui lui rappelaient les fois où Cora le portait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire du mal mentalement en plus de sa maladie.

De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de se morigéner intérieurement. S'il avait prit plus de précautions, s'il avait connu les plantes de l'île qu'il aurait pu utiliser... Ses amis ne seraient pas à la merci de la volonté inconnue d'une femme âgée.

Simen arriva enfin devant sa yourte, faisant relever la tête à son cheval et à ses deux yacks, attachés à un piquet. La monture renâcla en sentant l'odeur des trois carnivores qu'étaient les Minks, mais un regard de la femme et il se calma, tandis que les vache des steppes n'en semblèrent guère dérangées. Le petit groupe entra à l'intérieur de l'habitat, et Bepo fut soufflé de voir l'organisation de la yourte. Au fond un lit, à droite une table et un séchoir pour plantes, à gauche de l'entrée se trouvait la selle qu'elle devait utiliser pour son cheval, des sacs et les réserves de nourriture et d'eau, et au fond un lit, le tout organisé autour d'un foyer.

\- Entrez et posez vos affaires à droite, puis installez-vous près de foyer. Si l'un de vous pouvait le faire redémarrer, cela me ferait gagner du temps, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire qui fit hérisser les poils de Bepo, mais sachant que cette dernière pourrait les aider, il se tut tandis que les jumeaux obéissaient.

\- Venez, lui intima-t-elle en se rendant au fond de la yourte, où se trouvait le lit, assez large pour les deux enfants.

Elle y installa Law avant de le laisser coucher Émeraude, et se tourna vers son séchoir pour les plantes. Elle en sélectionna quelques-unes, qu'elle posa sur la table, puis se dirigea vers son sac pour en sortir un mortier et son pilon. Elle s'occupa de les écraser, et Bepo, se sentant inutile, rejoignit les jumeaux qui avaient rallumé le feu.

Simen installa soudain un chaudron au-dessus du feu, bousculant légèrement les semi-renards qui glapirent avant de se coller à Bepo. Elle remplit l'objet d'eau et demanda à l'ours d'y verser une partie des plantes qu'elle avait moulues, dès que l'eau serait à ébullition.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les deux enfants, et fut surpris de constater que, bien que la plus jeune soit la moins malade, c'était le garçon brun qui était réveillé, la fixant de ses yeux gris. Ce regard qui semblait bien trop vieux pour lui la mit mal à l'aise, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle les avait ramené simplement pour les soigner. Elle ne devait pas mettre ses sentiments dans la balance, pas une nouvelle fois.

Le petit ne la lâcha pas du regard quoi qu'elle fasse, et sur les nerfs elle fit par gronder :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais de si intéressant pour que tu ne me lâches pas des yeux ?!

Son intervention fit s'approcher l'ours qui protégeait les enfants, avant que le gamin aux yeux gris ne secoue la tête, ce qui le fit retourner vers les Théo et Théa.

\- D'un, je ne vous fais pas confiance, déclara-t-il abruptement avant de s'interrompre pour tousser. De deux... Je suis curieux, avoua-t-il, je ne connais pas les plantes que vous utilisez et j'essaye de comprendre leur action.

Simen en fut scotché, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'assez... fou, elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots, pour essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur la médecine alors même qu'il était malade. Elle soupira, et alors qu'elle commençait à donner aux deux enfants de quoi les soigner, elle expliqua au garçon les effets des plantes qu'elle utilisait. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, ennuyé, mais il n'avait pas lâché une seule fois malgré sa fièvre lors de son explication. Elle doutait qu'il se souvienne de grand-chose demain, surtout dans son état, mais... Elle devait avouer que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'aussi passionné.

Même si cette personne s'était directement endormie lorsqu'elle avait terminé, et que la petite fille à ses côtés en avait profité pour se servir de lui comme d'un coussin.

Il fallut deux jours à Émeraude pour être guérie de sa grippe, et encore une semaine pour Law. Simen remarqua très vite que la petite était énergique et vite intenable, surtout en ayant passé plusieurs jours alitée. Néanmoins, malheureusement pour elle, la doctoresse lui avait interdit tout déplacement long, sa cheville auparavant foulée étant encore un peu faible. Pourtant, avec les jumeaux renards dans les parages, tout aussi énergique, Simen peinait à la faire tenir assise plus de deux heures. Bepo avait réglé le problème en apprenant à la petite à méditer, même si la femme ne savait pas pourquoi, et avait obligés les jumeaux à l'aider quand elle allait chercher des plantes.

En général, ils étaient bien trop fatigués après pour être encore énergiques.

Law était sinon la personne qu'elle préférait dans le petit groupe, et elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir soigné. Il était vif d'esprit, apprenait vite et bien, mais surtout était intelligent. Il était le premier à avoir compris qu'elle ne venait ici que pour les plantes, mais surtout qu'en temps normal elle vivait dans un endroit beaucoup plus développé qu'une simple patrie de nomades.

Elle voulait lui proposer de devenir son apprenti. Après tout, la Guilde n'arrêtait pas de l'emmerder avec ça, lui proposant chaque année plusieurs apprentis possibles, mais aucun ne lui avait donné la même impression que Law. Celle qu'il aimait la médecine de tout son être, qu'il était fait pour ça. La plupart sur l'archipel voyait ça comme un moyen d'atteindre un statut social plus élevé, la Guilde des Médecins dirigeant l'archipel.

Elle prit sa décision de lui en parler alors que le groupe allait la quitter, les deux enfants n'ayant plus besoin de son aide. De toute façon, elle ne perdait rien s'il lui disait non. Néanmoins, elle fut retardée par l'apparition à sa porte d'une personne qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien, et le salua avant que le petit groupe qui se préparait à partir ne l'attaque. Quoi que, au moins elle serait débarrassé d'un empêcheur de tourner en rond.

\- Deven, fils de Deric. Il n'est pas encore la date à laquelle je devais repartir. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

L'homme, visiblement un militaire, ne répondit pas à la question de Simen et posa ses yeux sur le petit groupe, plus particulièrement les deux enfants.

\- Le Conseil, s'il apprend que tu as soigné des étrangers sur nos terres interdites, ne va pas être content.

\- Rho, le Conseil, le Conseil, tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche, et bien qu'il aille se faire foutre, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre ! La plupart des conseillers portaient encore des couches quand j'ai lutté contre la grande épidémie, alors excuse-moi de penser qu'eux entre tous n'ont rien à m'ordonner ! Les deux enfants étaient malades, tu voulais que je les laisse crever ?

Law cligna des yeux, stupéfait, alors qu'Émeraude se collait à lui sans que pour une fois il ne le lui fasse méchamment remarquer. Théo et Théa s'étaient quant à eux réfugiés derrière Bepo, lui aussi surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la doctoresse dans un état pareil.

\- Oh, je suppose dont que la barque que notre bateau a... malencontreusement heurtée et brisée était la leur. Dommage...

\- Deven, si tu penses que je vais laisser ce petit groupe ici, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

\- Le Conseil n'acceptera pas de laisser en vie des étrangers qui ont brisés nos règles ! La mort les attend de toute façon.

\- Dans ce cas-là... Il suffit qu'ils ne soient plus des étranges.

Elle se tourna vers Law, qui la fixait avec un mélange de peur, d'appréhension et de détermination, et elle saisit qu'il serait capable de tuer Devin, voir même de la tuer elle, si cela signifiait sa survie à lui, et la survie du groupe. Il était déterminé, et elle ne put retenir un sourire. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait voir la tête du Conseil quand il l'apprendrait. Elle faisait ça et pour elle et pour leur tirer la langue. Elle en exultait presque. Et en prime, la Guilde arrêterait pour un temps de l'embêter, vu qu'elle s'en ficherait comme d'un doudou, tant qu'elle prenait un apprenti.

\- Accepterais-tu de devenir mon apprenti, et ainsi mettre ta famille à l'abri du besoin ? Interrogea-t-elle le garçon, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Deven reconnut la formulation, et il savait que si le gamin acceptait, personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à lui ou à sa famille sans s'en prendre à Simen et donc à la Guilde. Peu de Maîtres Docteurs utilisaient cette formulation d'ailleurs, ne voulant s'encombrer d'ennuis avec la famille de leurs élèves.

Law était en train de réfléchir à la proposition – intéressante mais potentiellement des chaînes pour lui et ce qu'il voulait faire à à l'avenir – quand Émeraude lui souffla :

\- Tu devrais accepter, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de maîtriser ton fruit. Elle t'aidera si elle devint ton maître d'apprentissage.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

\- J'suis une noble, j'en ai donc bouffé, de la politique de North Blue. Et je ne connais qu'un archipel qui a un Conseil et des terres où il vaut mieux ne pas poser les pieds, alors accepte ! chuchota-t-elle.

Law soupira. Visiblement, il n'avait pas d'autres choix envisageables.

\- Très bien. J'accepte.

* * *

 **... J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bien géré ce chapitre, alors que c'était un de ceux que j'attendais d'écrire avec impatience.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira - normalement - entre le jeudi 11 janvier et le vendredi 12, si jamais il y a du retard je préviendrai sur mon profil.**

 **Une petite review ?**


	8. Rotinseln

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je ne m'étendrai pas sur les raisons de mon retard, mais je vous en demande pardon.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que que la moyenne, et aborde tout doucement la nouvelle vie du petit groupe, alors bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à Oda.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest : Merci !**

* * *

 **Rotinseln**

Law eut le souffle coupé en voyant la ville qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Là où sa ville natale était faite de pierres blanches, celle-ci ne comportait que des bâtiments de couleur rouge, et certains s'élevaient haut vers le ciel comme pour essayer de le toucher. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit arriver Émeraude, son pas étant léger sur le bois du pont, et il tourna légèrement la tête quand elle vint à côté de lui. Elle était juste assez grande pour que son front dépasse du bastingage, et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir là où ils arrivaient.

\- Où sont Bepo et les jumeaux ?

\- Sais pas, répondit automatiquement la plus jeune. Ils doivent être quelque part sur le bateau, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour connaître les évidences, la rabroua-t-il en levant les yeux vers les nuages qui recouvraient le ciel.

Toutefois, en voyant qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, il soupira avant de la soulever et de l'asseoir sur la rambarde.

\- Simen t'as demandé de faire attention à ta cheville, elle est encore un peu faible, la gronda-t-il tout en la retenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

\- Désolé... souffla-t-elle alors tout en dévorant des yeux la ville.

Ses yeux pétillaient d'émerveillement, et Law n'eut pas cœur à la faire redescendre rapidement, resserrant simplement sa prise sur elle.

\- Dis, Em... Pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'accepter l'offre que m'a faite Simen ? Cela ne t'arrange pas...

Elle leva la tête vers lui, l'air interrogatif. Que voulait-il dire ? Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix viables à ce moment-là, cela se résumait assez bien à accepter ou avoir des ennuis. Elle lui demanda d'expliciter le fond de sa pensée, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

\- Hé bien, si je suis un apprentissage de médecin, je ne pourrais sans doute pas être aussi souvent avec vous...

\- Avec nous ? releva Émeraude, qui ne pensait pas que le brun pourrait s'inquiéter d'une chose pareille. Je te rappelle qu'au départ, tu ne voulais pas avoir à faire à nous...

\- Eh bien... J'ai changé d'avis, il faut croire, répondit froidement Law.

La verte rit doucement, avant de chuchoter :

\- Avoue, tu te sentirais bien seul sans nous.

\- Sans Bepo, oui, mais sans Théo, Théa et toi... ça demande réflexion, je ne dois même plus me souvenir de ce qu'est une journée calme, la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se remettre à la contemplation du paysage, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir les détails, jusqu'à ce que Law décide unilatéralement qu'elle était depuis assez longtemps comme ça sur la rambarde, et il la fit redescendre malgré ses protestations.

\- Dis, tu as dis que tu ne connaissais qu'un archipel de North Blue qui avait un Conseil et des territoires interdits, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te poser la question hier mais... Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cet archipel ?

Émeraude fut tentée de ne rien lui dire, juste par vengeance puisqu'il l'avait fait descendre sans prendre en compte son avis, mais décidant qu'il valait mieux qu'il sache où ils mettaient les pieds, elle tenta de se rappeler de tout ce que son père lui avait fait apprendre sur ces îles.

\- On l'appelle Akashima, ou dans leur dialecte Rotinseln, cela signifie ''îles rouges'', dû à la couleur des sols et donc des pierres servant à la construction des bâtiments. Jusqu'il y a une petite trentaine d'années, l'archipel était dirigée par les Guildes des bâtisseurs et des marchands, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande épidémie... de peste, je crois, ne se déclenche. La Guilde des médecins en a alors profité pour prendre le pouvoir, bien que ses décisions doivent toujours être acceptées par le Conseil pour être édictées. Le Conseil, c'est le rassemblement des dirigeants de chaque Guilde de l'archipel. Il y en a dix je crois, officiellement du moins...

\- Officiellement ? releva Law, tout en disséquant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

Si ce n'était pas un archipel où les machinations et guerres de pouvoir fleurissaient comme des pâquerettes, il voulait bien en manger son chapeau !

\- Mon... David a dit une fois qu'officieusement, il y avait une Guilde qui gérait tout le trafic parallèle, en gros tout ce qui était illégal, mais je suppose qu'il n'avait dit ça que pour m'effrayer, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix froide avant de se refermer comme une huître.

Le brun esquissa une grimace, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de mettre le sujet tabou du frère d'Émeraude sur le tapis, et il n'avait surtout pas l'intention d'insister. La petite fille était déjà bien assez chia... énervante sans aggraver son caractère de cochon.

\- On va chercher Bepo et les jumeaux ? lui proposa-t-il pour la sortir de ses noires pensées qu'il voyait presque s'inscrire sur son visage.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sans donner l'impression qu'elle l'avait réellement entendu, et en soupirant il la prit par le bras avant de se diriger vers la proue du navire. Néanmoins ils eurent à peine fait quelques pas que Simen se dressa devant eux. Elle leur ordonna de les suivre, et ils obéirent, Law, grinçant néanmoins des temps, détestant qu'on lui donne des ordres. Pourtant il se doutait bien que lors de son apprentissage cela arriverait forcément, et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il redoutait un peu.

La doctoresse les amena dans sa cabine, où se trouvaient déjà Bepo et les renardeaux, ces deux derniers se chamaillant à voix basse. Elle les foudroya du regard et ils glapirent avant de se taire, tandis que les deux enfants s'installaient à leurs côtés.

\- Bien. Avant que nous n'arrivions à quai, j'ai deux-trois recommandations à vous faire, commença l'adulte en promenant son regard sur le petit groupe, qui se tint coi. Soyez respectueux des membres éminents des Guildes, et encore plus de ceux du conseil, vous les reconnaîtrez facilement, il ont un blason sur le cœur indiquant leur Guilde et leur rang. Deuxièmement, ici tous les jeunes à partir de douze ans ont l'obligation d'entrer en apprentissage. Le cas de Law étant déjà réglé, je voudrais connaître votre âge pour savoir quand cette loi sera applicable pour vous. Bepo ?

\- Dix ans, répondit celui-ci, avant de rajouter son habituel désolé.

\- En prenant en compte que les Minks ont un développement plus rapide que celui des hommes, tu seras sans doute concerné. Théo, Théa ?

\- Même pas trois ans, répondit la semi-renarde avant son frère. Nous étions à peine sevrés quand nous avons rencontré Émeraude.

La doctoresse fixa alors ses yeux sur l'enfant aux cheveux verts, qui soutint son regard, avant de dire qu'elle avait onze ans, bientôt douze.

\- Donc tu seras bientôt concernée... Très bien, je vous ferais un topo sur les Guildes plus tard, pour que vous puissiez définir où vous ferez votre apprentissage.

Elle attendit que les trois concernés acquiescent avant de continuer.

\- Dernièrement, les règles de politesse. Je sais que sur certaines îles de North Blue, les gens ont un nom rattaché à leur famille, mais ici ça ne marche pas comme ça. Les filles donnent le prénom de leur mère et les garçons celui de leur père, voir un surnom s'il existe. Si besoin, on précise dans quelle Guilde on est apprenti ou on travaille, mais c'est tout. Vous devrez vous y conformer. Dans le cas où vous ne le connaîtriez pas, ajouta-t-elle en anticipant la question des jumeaux, ne rajoutez rien. Cela sera suffisamment explicite. Des questions ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Simen soupira, avant de continuer :

\- Bien, maintenant que cela est clair, je vais vous expliquer comment les choses vont se passer. Nous allons débarquer, et Deven va prévenir le Conseil et la Guilde des médecins de votre cas particulier. La Guilde enregistrera simplement le fait que tu sois devenu mon apprenti Law, et que j'ai mis les tiens sous ma protection. Quant au Conseil.. Ce sera sans doute un peu plus complexe, et il y a des chances pour que ces cré... les conseillers vous convoquent.

\- On risque de vous causer des ennuis ? Je suis désolé, s'excusa Bepo, un peu confus, s'attirant des regards blasés de la part de ses amis et un étonné de la part de la doctoresse.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, finit par répondre l'adulte, je suis vieille, je fais partie de la Guilde dirigeante et j'ai aidé lors de la grande épidémie, crois-moi, les gens me passeront ce qu'ils pourraient sans aucun doute qualifier de lubie. Allez, filez regrouper vos affaire, on ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer.

Le petit groupe ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et se rendirent dans la partie du dortoir commun des marins où on les avait installés pour rassembler leur peu de possessions, et surtout discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Théo se plaignit qu'ils allaient devoir travailler, mais il fut vite interrompu par sa jumelle qui lui fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, et qu'ils apprendraient peut-être ainsi des choses utiles. La discussion commençait à s'envenimer, et Bepo s'y immisça pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Émeraude en profita pour se pencher vers Law et lui chuchoter :

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander. On pourra en parler plus tard, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ? ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner, ayant senti un regard sur son dos.

Ce n'était néanmoins qu'un marin qui était descendu les prévenir que le bateau était désormais à quai, mais Émeraude était bien trop méfiante des autres désormais pour ne pas virer quelque peu paranoïaque, comme Law en fait. L'adolescent avait visiblement plus d'influence sur elle que ce qu'ils pouvaient tous deux en penser.

Le petit groupe remonta donc sur le pont, et furent approchés par Deven. Par réflexe Law retint Émeraude derrière lui, ne sachant pas ce que le soldat leur voulait, et Bepo ne s'y attendant pas, s'arrêta brutalement pour ne pas heurter la jeune fille. Les jumeaux ne s'en rendirent eux pas compte, et rentrèrent dans le dos de l'ours blanc. Le choc ne fut pas violent, néanmoins les semi-renards dans un même geste se frottèrent leur museau endolori.

\- Pas besoin de te mettre sur tes gardes gamin, je ne vais pas vous manger, fit alors remarquer Deven avec un léger sourire qui ressemblait trop à celui de Doflamingo pour que le brun se détende. Je voulais simplement vous signaler quelque chose...

Il se pencha vers eux, et Émeraude recula d'un pas alors que Law restait impassible. Théo se cacha derrière Bepo et sa sœur eut la même envie, bien qu'elle ne le fit pas.

\- Je serai derrière vous, quoi que vous fassiez. Et si jamais vous faites un pas de travers... Je ferai ce que Siemen aurait dû faire en vous trouvant sur nos terres sacrées.

Le soldat se redressa d'un coup et fit brutalement demi-tour. Law se tourna vers ses amis, et à part Théo qui tremblait de peur et Théa qui n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état, la menace ne semblait pas effrayer quiconque. Mine de rien, il en était soulagé, il n'aurait pas aimé se charger de calmer toutes les inquiétudes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre au sérieux ces paroles. Il ne doutait pas que le soldat tiendrait sa promesse si l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur de faire une connerie. Quoi qu'en fait, tout bien réfléchi, ne risquait-il pas d'avoir des ennuis s'il ne le faisait pas sur ordre ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Émeraude lui tira la manche de son haut, tout en râlant sur le fait qu'elle l'avait appelé plusieurs fois sans qu'il ne réponde. Il ne prit pas la peine de se justifier alors que Simen arrivait à leur hauteur, leur ordonnant de la suivre.

Ils descendirent sur la terre ferme, et la doctoresse leur ordonna de rester tranquille et de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle, le ton impérieux faisant grincer les dents de Law et d'Émeraude, cette dernière n'étant vraiment pas habituée à ce que les adultes lui donnent des ordres.

Ils se sentirent épiés tout le long du trajet, ce qui rendit éminemment nerveux le plus âgé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour sentir sous ses doigts la poignée rassurante du nodachi d'Émeraude, mais ce dernier se trouvait dans les affaires de sa maître d'apprentissage, hors de sa portée.

Émeraude d'ailleurs dut se rendre compte de sa nervosité puisqu'elle hésita un peu avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, comme pour le rassurer. Il se retint de la retirer, le contact le calmant plus qu'il ne l'avouerait, et fusilla du regard les jumeaux qui s'étaient retournés. Ils avaient vu la scène et durent trouver cela très drôle, puisqu'ils ricanèrent bêtement jusqu'à ce que Bepo s'excuse et ne leur demande d'arrêter.

Le groupe finit par s'arrêter devant une bâtisse de deux étages, du même rouge que ceux alentours, et la mâchoire des trois Minks se décrochèrent devant la façade sculptée de la maison, tandis que Law se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil et Émeraude ne sembla guère impressionnée. Simen passa une main derrière sa nuque, visiblement un peu gênée, et elle expliqua rapidement qu'après la grande épidémie, les maisons vides avaient été redistribuées, les plus belles revenant aux médecins qui avaient endigué et arrêté l'épidémie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord sur le principe, comprit le brun.

\- Nous n'avons fait que notre travail, alors je trouve cela... démesuré, et dérangeant d'un certain point de vue. Mais je suis une des rares à encore exercer mon métier par passion, et non pas simplement pour l'argent, le pouvoir et le statut social, admit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle les laissa entrer, et autant Law dut se retenir de siffler d'admiration face au luxe néanmoins fané du hall d'entrée, autant Émeraude laissa errer son regard avec une douleur à la poitrine. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop son enfance, sa maison, sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait oublier, rien que pour ne plus avoir ce serrement au cœur devant le lustre éteint accroché au plafond haut, le tapis qui s'enfonçait sous ses pas, et ne plus avoir tous ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient en pleine face, à observer un reflet déformé de sa vie passé.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, alertant les Minks à l'oreille plus sensible. Bepo s'approcha d'elle, et en la voyant les yeux noyés de larmes, secoua la tête avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Simen le remarqua, et le nota dans un coin de son esprit mais ne le fit pas remarquer, même quand les jumeaux commencèrent à se chamailler pour tenter de changer les idées de leur amie. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Law qui les somma d'arrêter. Théo et Théa l'ignorèrent superbement, faisant soupirer le brun, qui finit par les frapper à l'arrière du crâne. Les deux semi-renards se mirent instantanément à bouder, et auraient pu continuer longtemps si Simen ne les avait pas interrompu en leur désignant une porte à leur droite.

\- Vous trouverez l'escalier pour le premier étage derrière, il sera entièrement pour vous, je ne l'utilise pas de toute façon. Néanmoins, faudra que vous y fassiez le ménage, cela doit bien faire une décennie que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, vous trouverez ce dont vous aurez besoin sous l'escalier. Si y'a besoin de réparer quelque chose, signalez-le moi. Le souper est à sept heures aujourd'hui et c'est moi qui le ferait, mais comme vous êtes désormais habitants de cette maison, vous aurez aussi votre tour. Pour le reste, on s'organisera au fur et à mesure. Montez donc, je vous appellerais pour le repas.

Les enfants n'eurent pas besoin que la doctoresse répète pour obtempérer, et ils montèrent doucement les escaliers, Bepo tenant par la main Émeraude qui reniflait de temps à autre. Law fit courir sa main sur la rambarde vernie, remarquant la poussière qui s'était accumulée dessus, et grimaça en déduisant l'état des pièces. Pour un peu, il regretterait presque leurs nuits à la belle étoile. Un éternuement le sortit de ses pensées, et il vit Émeraude essuyer son nez dans sa manche.

Il soupira devant le manque totale d'hygiène du geste et vint lui administrer une légère tape derrière la tête avant de la réprimander. La verte eut juste un petit haussement d'épaule avant d'éternuer à nouveau.

\- Désolé Law, mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... tenta Bepo dans l'optique d'excuser la petite fille.

\- Non, je ne vois pas, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'Émeraude était prise d'une crise d'éternuement qui firent même s'arrêter les jumeaux. J'entends plutôt, rectifia-t-il en obligeant la verte à se retourner vers lui.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux rougis, et sans doute pas à cause de la tristesse, connaissant où elle avait vécu.

\- C'est la poussière qui te fait sans doute éternuer, tu n'y es vraisemblablement pas aussi habitué que nous... Les domestiques de tes parents devaient faire en sorte que tout brille et qu'il n'y ait jamais de poussière. Mais même comme ça, tu ne devrais pas y être plus sensible que les Minks, qui ont un odorat plus fin que toi...

Bepo additionna deux et deux, et soupira avant de déclarer :

\- Désolé... Je crois que c'est à cause de son fruit du démon... Et non, Law, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, ajouta l'ours en secouant la tête devant l'air surpris du brun.

\- S'il dit ça, c'est juste qu'il a honte du fait qu'elle l'ait mangé alors qu'il était censé être rangé et elle sous sa surveillance, ricana Théo avant de se cacher derrière sa sœur quand Bepo commença à grommeler dans son pelage.

\- Tu as raison Bepo, je crois que je ne tiens vraiment pas à savoir... Mais du coup, vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en recommençant à monter les marches, Émeraude sur ses talons.

Cette dernière lui répondit par la négative, et Bepo ajouta qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un Zoan, si ça jouait sur son odorat.

Le petit groupe arriva sur le palier, et Law poussa la porte qui donnait accès au premier étage en soulevant beaucoup de poussière, qui cette fois ne fit pas éternuer qu'Émeraude, tout le groupe étant affecté.

\- Préviens quand tu fais ça bordel, râla Théa, on aurait au moins pu se détourner avant que tu n'ouvres cette foutue porte !

\- Ton langage, Théa, tu n'es pas obligée d'être vulgaire, répondit froidement le brun, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les vitupérations de la semi-renarde. Em, reste sur le palier, je vais voir si on ne peut pas te trouver une pièce la moins poussiéreuse possible, ou en tout cas une qu'on pourra nettoyer rapidement. Enfin, sans ton aide, vu que tu ne sais sans doute pas comment faire, ajouta-t-il pour éviter de trop montrer son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la santé de l'enfant. Et comme ça tu pourras descendre chercher ce que je te dirais d'apporter.

La plus jeune acquiesça et ne releva pas la pique qu'il lui avait envoyé, le remerciant ensuite sèchement pour sa prévoyance. Bepo remonta les manches de son t-shirt et les jumeaux tentèrent de se trouver des excuses pour ne pas avancer dans le couloir. Law eut un sourire beaucoup trop doucereux pour être honnête, et il poussa Théo et Théa devant lui, en ajoutant que comme ça, si le parquet se cassait sous eux parce que trop vieux, les pertes ne seraient que peu déplorées...

Les cris de protestation des deux plus jeunes Minks ne le firent pas changer d'avis

Simen avait eu pitié des enfants quand elle les avait vu descendre recouverts de poussière, même Émeraude qui ne cessait d'éternuer et qui se faisait incendier par Law pour ne pas être restée à l'écart. Elle leur avait indiqué la salle d'eau et ils s'étaient lavés et changés avant de manger. Après, elle leur avait remonté des draps, des couvertures et des oreillers pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant nettoyé qu'une seule pièce, mais elle était assez grande pour qu'ils puissent tous y tenir. Elle les avait ensuite laissé, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, et rapidement le petit groupe s'était partagé ce que Siemen avait monté pour pouvoir dormir, avant de fermer les volets de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, la plongeant presque dans le noir si ce n'était la lumière qui filtrait depuis le couloir.

Bepo et les jumeaux se couchèrent les uns à côté des autres, formant un gros amas de poils pour garder la chaleur, et Law s'installa un peu plus loin, voulant échapper aux ronflements parfois sonores de l'ours. Il fut surpris de voir Émeraude s'installer à côté de lui, avant de se souvenir qu'elle voulait lui parler, alors il ne lui tourna pas le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois que tu auras terminé ton apprentissage ?

Law se referma. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait faire, mais Émeraude n'avait pas à le savoir, alors il ne lui répondit pas. Néanmoins, il hoqueta de stupeur quand elle rajouta dans un souffle :

\- Tu veux te venger de Doflamingo.

Ce n'était pas une question, il le voyait dans ses yeux, de même que la haine qui y brûlait. Il n'en était guère étonné, mais ce qu'elle lui proposa après, si. Elle sentait qu'il voudrait tuer et l'homme, et lui demandait, non lui priait de la laisser l'aider. La première pensée de Law fut de lui répondre non. Il ne voulait pas que la plus jeune se retrouve à tuer, elle pouvait avoir une bien meilleure vie désormais sur cette île qu'en cherchant à venger une famille qui n'était plus ! Puis, il se fit la remarque que c'était exactement la même raison qui le motivait, mais qu'il était pourtant incapable d'appliquer son raisonnement à Émeraude. Sauf que s'il refusait, elle le tenterait sans aucun doute de son côté, et il n'arrivait pas s'y résigner. Mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne serait qu'un boulet...

\- J'accepte, à condition que tu essayes d'en savoir plus sur ton fruit et que tu apprennes plus sérieusement à te battre, finit-il par souffler.

\- Promis ? demanda-t-elle doucement en tendant sa main.

\- Promis, répondit-il en la serrant.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira entre le 15 et le 16 février, j'ai dû décaler un peu car juste avant mes vacances j'ai une semaine de bac blanc.**

 **Une petite review ?**


	9. Un bon Chasseur sachant parler

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais mes OCs si.**

* * *

 **Un bon Chasseur sachant parler...**

Law fut réveillé par une sensation de poids sur son torse. Il soupira, se doutant d'avance qu'il s'agissait d'Émeraude qui avait sans aucun doute bougé dans son sommeil. Il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite fille qui dormait, et son sourcil tressauta d'agacement en votant ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Inconsciemment sûrement, mais elle l'avait fait quand même, et maintenant qu'il le voyait, il ne ressentait plus que ça.

\- Émeraude... gronda-t-il d'exaspération en la repoussant sur le sol.

\- Moui ? marmonna la jeune fille en émergeant du sommeil sous le choc.

Elle se tourna sur le dos, étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux de ses main avant d'accorder son attention à Law.

\- J'peux savoir pourquoi t'm'as réveillé ?

\- Que tu m'utilises comme un coussin, soit, ça pourrait encore passer. Mais que tu me baves dessus dans ton sommeil... Tu ne penses pas dépasser un peu les bornes ?

L'enfant se redressa et le regarda avec surprise, avant que ses yeux ne descendent au niveau du t-shirt du garçon. Ses lèvres formèrent un ''o'' muet en voyant la tache humide bien visible, et elle déglutit avant de recroiser le regard furieux de son aîné.

\- J'suis désolée ? fit-elle doucement en baissant la tête.

Elle sembla se ratatiner sous les yeux gris qui lui lançaient des éclairs, jusqu'à ce que Law soupire et n'enlève son haut pour le poser sur l'un des meubles qu'ils avaient dégagés pour dormir hier. Il n'allait pas disputer Émeraude plus que ça, bien qu'il doive faire sécher son vêtement, car de toute façon le mal était déjà fait. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Simen si elle avait un t-shirt de rechange qu'il pouvait prendre, même si cela n'était pas à sa taille, parce qu'il était hors de question de porter sans l'avoir lavé son haut sur lequel sa désormais alliée avait bavé.

\- Bon sang, je penserais que ton Fruit du démon serait celui de l'escargot si je n'ignorais pas que ceux-ci n'ont pas d'odorat...

Émeraude fronça le nez, dégoûtée. Il était hors de question qu'elle puisse se transformer en escargot ! Les escargots, c'était beurk d'abord. Le seul truc qu'elle aimait bien chez eux, c'était leur magnifique coquille.

\- Bon, je vais descendre voir si Simen est debout. Toi, tu réveilles les autres et tu ouvres la fenêtre pour aérer, mais tu ne te mets pas dans le courant d'air, lui ordonna Law.

Elle attendit que le brun soit sorti de la pièce pour grommeler qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner des ordres. Ils étaient alliés, donc égaux, elle n'était pas sa subordonnée, elle ne serait jamais la subordonnée de personne ! Néanmoins elle alla réveiller les Minks, puis le temps qu'ils émergent tous du sommeil, surtout les jumeaux, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et malgré le froid et l'ordre de Law s'accouda sur le rebord pour observer la ville.

Il y avait neigé cette nuit, les toits et les rues étant recouverts d'une fine couche de poudreuse. Avec le rouge des murs des maisons, cela donnait un contraste intéressant. Les gens commençaient à sortir, emmitouflés dans de lourds manteaux, et de loin elle pouvait apercevoir certains habitants arborer des manchons ou des toques de fourrure. Elle se demanda si les fourrures étaient issues de la chasse ou du commerce. Si c'était issu du commerce, cela ne l'intéressait guère, mais si c'était des produits de la chasse, alors il y avait sans doute une Guilde de chasseurs, et qui disait chasse disait arme. Ce serait une façon comme une autre d'apprendre à manier une arme.

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là Em'.

L'enfant sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, c'est-à-dire Bepo, qui la fixait patiemment, attendant qu'elle referme la fenêtre, ou tout du moins qu'elle s'en écarte. Elle hésita deux secondes entre suivre les ordres de Law pour ne pas subir à nouveau sa colère et s'éloigner de la fenêtre, ou refermer tout simplement celle-ci pour continuer à regarder la rue tout en suivant le conseil de Bepo.

Considérant que la pièce était d'après elle suffisamment aérée, Émeraude referma la fenêtre avant de se placer devant les carreaux. Son regard fut attiré par un homme qui détonait parmi les autres habitants, et elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux l'apercevoir. Il était chauve, bien qu'une couronne de cheveux gris lui ceignait la tête, et une cicatrice hideuse partait du haut de son crâne pour se terminer plus bas sur son visage de ce qu'elle en voyait de là où elle était.

Elle remarqua rapidement que les autres personnes s'écartaient respectueusement de l'homme sur son passage. Était-ce dû à son apparence de soldat bien qu'il n'avait pas d'uniforme, ou à autre chose ?

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent sous la surprise, et elle sortit de la pièce en courant sous le regard étonné des Minks. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, et faillit percuter Law, vêtu d'un nouveau haut un peu trop grand pour lui, qui remontait.

\- Émeraude, qu'est-ce que...

\- J'ai pas le temps, le coupa-t-elle en continuant à courir dans l'escalier jusqu'à arriver au rez-de-chaussée au moment même où l'on toquait à la porte.

Law fronça les sourcils et se mit à redescendre alors que la plus jeune passait la porte qui donnait sur le hall. Simen venait d'ouvrir et un l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans la rue était sur le seuil.

De près, il lui donnait l'impression d'être un colosse, dominant la doctoresse en hauteur et en largeur, et un flash lui fit voir Doflamingo à sa place. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser l'image, mais quand elle rouvrit les paupières le regard marron de l'homme se posa sur elle. Elle recula d'un pas, rentrant dans Law qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver derrière elle, et fut obligée de soutenir le regard de l'inconnu.

\- Simen, je peux te parler seul à seul ? demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque en se tournant vers la doctoresse.

Cette dernière jeta une œil aux enfants, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Vous trouverez de quoi manger à la cuisine, indiqua-t-elle aux jeunes. Je serais dans le salon avec Hadrian – elle désigna la pièce en face de l'entrée – si vous me cherchez, mais évitez de me déranger pour des broutilles.

Law et Émeraude hochèrent la tête, et alors que la doctoresse menait l'étranger dans le salon, le brun demanda à la plus jeune d'aller prévenir les Minks.

\- Pourquoi moi ? se plaignit-elle.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas des plus discrètes, et j'ai envie de savoir de quoi ils parlent !

\- Ah oui, et tu comptes les espionner comment, Mônsieur je sais tout mieux que tout le monde ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander avec une certaine agressivité.

\- Avec un verre d'eau, répondit-il sans s'énerver et avec un petit sourire supérieur qu'elle eut envie de lui faire ravaler.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui propre de lui proposer cette fichue alliance ?! Il était vrai qu'il connaissait bien mieux l'équipage de Doflamingo qu'elle, qu'il était plus rusé et moins naïf du monde qu'elle, ça elle devait bien le reconnaître, mais il n'était pas non plus obligé d'étaler sa supériorité.

Néanmoins elle lâcha l'affaire et fit demi-tour vers l'escalier, alors que Law se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y récupérer un verre. Il vint ensuite le coller contre la porte du salon et mit son oreille sur le fond. Ainsi les ondes sonores étaient amplifiées et il pouvait comprendre la conversation qui se menait derrière la porte comme s'il se trouvait dans la salle.

\- Tu t'es attachée à eux. Ça se voit.

\- Peut-être, et ? En quoi cela t'a mené jusqu'à chez moi, maison que tu évites depuis sa mort ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à nouveau. Ils ne passeront peut-être même pas l'année.

\- Il n'y a plus eu d'attaques dans ce quartier depuis trois ans Hadrian.

\- Le Conseil a demandé à notre Guilde de laisser parfois les _Verschlinger_ attaquer les quartiers pauvres pour éviter le désastre d'il y a trois ans. Comme on a refusé, tu comprendras que ces enfants ne sont pas à l'abri.

Un hoquet de stupeur. Law ne savait pas ce qu'était un _Verschlinger_ , mais visiblement c'était quelque chose d'assez dangereux pour que même les élites se sentent menacées.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient pu aller aussi loin... Mais ça ne change rien. Si je ne les avais pas pris sous ma protection, le Conseil les aurait tués, alors si même si je ne fais que leur donner quelques années de vie en plus... Puis, tu devrais voir le plus âgé. Un passionné de la médecine comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Plus encore que Louis.

Le silence qui s'installa ensuite mit mal à l'aise Law, qui arrêta d'espionner les deux adultes, devant déjà analyser ce qu'il avait pu entendre comme information.

Tout tournait autour de ce qu'ils appelaient des _Verschlinger_ , cela devait être encore un mot issu du dialecte local, alors il y avait peu de chances pour que même en le décortiquant il arrive à en trouver le sens exact. Néanmoins, il devait s'agir d'une bande de pirates, de brigands ou d'animaux dangereux qui pouvaient tuer.

Il revint dans la cuisine, où l'attendait tout le monde. Bepo lui avait préparé une assiette au même titre que les autres, mais les jumeaux renards avaient déjà terminé de manger et se chamaillaient pour une histoire de confiture. Le brun rangea le verre qu'il avait emprunté avant de se mettre à table, aux côtés d'Émeraude qui n'avait pas entamé son assiette, composée de fruits secs et de deux tartines recouvertes de confiture.

\- Tu devrais manger, tu sais, ton corps en a besoin. À moins que tu ne veuilles retarder ta croissance et rester toujours aussi petite...

\- Alors, tu as appris quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa phrase précédente.

\- Tu manges et je te le dis.

Elle lui jeta un regard peu amène avant de commencer à manger. Connaissant le bougre, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas terminé ce que contenait son assiette, elle pouvait toujours insister pour qu'il partage ses découvertes, il ne lui confierait rien. Cependant elle ne mangea pas avec appétit, et inquiet même s'il ne le montrait pas, Law posa sa main sur le front de la petite.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Bepo en le voyant faire, alors qu'Émeraude avait relevé la tête et le fixait avec étonnement.

\- Non, aucun, répondit-il froidement en retirant sa main.

Émeraude n'avait pas de fièvre, si elle ne mangeait pas avec appétit, cela devait être simplement parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, visiblement.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu découvert ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se levant et en allant poser son assiette dans l'évier.

\- Simen nous cache quelque chose sur cet archipel, mais j'ignore ce que c'est exactement, à part que c'est dangereux. Tu connais quelque chose ou quelqu'un appelé _Verschlinger_ ?

La verte sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de nier de la tête. Ça ne lui disait absolument rien.

\- Simen finira sûrement par nous le dire, ou tout du moins à toi.

\- Sûrement quand je pourrais être sûr que vous n'espionnerez pas mes conversations privées.

Le groupe se retourna et Bepo commença à s'excuser quand ils virent Simen et l'inconnu à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que l'un d'eux était derrière la porte au début de notre conversation... Des mômes seuls dans North Blue à leur âge apprennent à se méfier de tout Simen, soupira l'homme en se tournant vers la doctoresse.

\- Alors c'est une bonne chose que je les prenne sous ma protection avant qu'ils ne deviennent irrécupérables et passent du mauvais côté de la loi pour survivre.

\- Tu vas me contredire à chaque fois que quelque chose te déplaît ?

\- On a toujours marché comme ça, que je sache. Les enfants, je vous présente Hadrian, fils de Lokison, un vieil ami qui fait parti de la Guilde des Chasseurs.

Elle leur demanda ensuite de se présenter à leur tour, et d'un signe de la tête Law signifia qu'il commençait.

\- Je suis Law, fils de Léo.

\- Bepo, fils de Kepo, continua l'ours blanc.

\- Théo et Théa, enchantés ! répondirent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

\- Émeraude, fille d'Agathe.

Le Chasseur hocha la tête et resta un instant silencieux, mémorisant les prénoms et les visages de ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui, avant d'exposer la raison de sa venue.

\- Très bien. Le Conseil m'a mandé pour vous mener devant lui à la fin de la semaine. D'ici là, vous devrez tous savoir dans quelle Guilde vous voulez aller. Comme Simen a du boulot, Law va commencer tout de suite son apprentissage. Je suis censé vous surveiller et vous apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur l'île.

Émeraude eut une légère grimace, mais les jumeaux ne perdirent pas de temps pour se plaindre, gémir et geindre, jusqu'à ce que le colosse ne s'approche d'eux et ne les prenne par la peau du cou pour les soulever du sol. La verte allait se lever pour intervenir et essayer d'apaiser la situation, quand Law mit son bras devant elle, et lui signifia d'un bref regard de ne pas intervenir.

\- J'essaye de vous aider. Le Conseil n'est pas pour votre présence, et si ce n'était mon amitié pour Simen, je ne me serais pas proposé volontaire et vous auriez pu tomber sur pire que moi. C'est bien compris les deux clowns ?

Les deux renardeaux hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, et à peine Hadrian les eut-il reposés au sol qu'ils filèrent se réfugier derrière Bepo et Émeraude.

\- Bien, puisque cela est mis au clair... Law, suis-moi, on commence maintenant, ordonna Simen en sortant de la cuisine.

Le brun jeta un dernier regard à ses compagnons avant de suivre la doctoresse, alors que Bepo s'excusait auprès d'Hadrian du comportement des jumeaux.

\- C'est pas grave, ce sont juste de sales gosses qui ont besoin d'une bonne éducation...

Émeraude frémit, et ses poings se contractèrent. S'il faisait le moindre mal aux jumeaux... Non, qu'elle était idiote, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Sa faiblesse, toujours cette maudite faiblesse qui lui revenait dans la figure plus rapidement qu'un boomerang.

Il fallait qu'elle devienne plus forte. Si elle ne pouvait même pas protéger ceux qu'elle appréciait, qu'elle aimait, comment pourrait-elle même penser à battre Doflamingo un jour ?

\- Bon, 'seyez-vous autour de la table, bande de sales gosses.

La verte desserra les poings alors que les jumeaux s'asseyaient. Il valait mieux faire profil bas pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

\- Il y a dix Guildes qui gouvernent et contrôlent l'archipel et ceux qui y vivent, commença le Chasseur en s'asseyant à son tour. Chacune a un rôle ou une mission particulière. La médecine, le commerce, la navigation, la construction, la chasse, nourrir et occuper la population... Chaque Guilde peut proposer plusieurs métiers. Si vous me dites vos points forts, je peux essayer de vous diriger plus vers l'une ou l'autre Guilde. Qui veut commencer ?

Hadrian ne fut pas étonné de voir que les jeunes s'échangeaient des regards surpris et un poil méfiants. Ils ne devaient pas vouloir en dévoiler trop sur eux, et seraient donc à surveiller de près. Dans quels ennuis s'était encore fourrée Simen ?

\- A part Bepo, on a pas vraiment d'aptitudes particulières, finit par répondre la petite fille aux cheveux verts.

\- Désolé... s'excusa l'ours blanc, et Hadrian hésitait sur la conduite qu'il devait tenir face à ce genre de réponse.

Pourquoi l'ours s'excusait d'abord ? Attendez... Il n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça tout à l'heure avec les prénoms, mais...

\- L'ours PARLE ?!

\- Oui, et les jumeaux renards aussi, vous êtes décidément très réactif, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Émeraude, malgré le regard noir qu'elle reçut ensuite de la part du Chasseur.

\- Oh ça va gamine, ne cherche pas les ennuis. Et donc, quelles sont tes aptitudes... Bepo, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à l'ours blanc.

\- Mon instinct m'aide bien pour la navigation, désolé, répondit Bepo en baissant la tête par réflexe, la contrariété de l'homme suite à la réflexion d'Émeraude se sentant dans toute la salle.

\- La Guilde des Marins serait alors un bon débouché, réfléchit Hadrian à haute voix, tout en portant son regard sur les trois autres.

Il soupira en voyant que les jumeaux s'étaient endormis, visiblement peu intéressés par leur avenir, et il détailla la gamine aux cheveux verts. Elle était maigre, presque frêle, mais ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Hadrian plissa les yeux, il aurait cru apercevoir sur l'épaule gauche de la gamine, en partie découverte parce que son haut était trop grand, un début de cicatrice.

Elle dut sentir son regard parce qu'elle remonta prestement son pull sur son épaule, avec presque une lueur de peur dans ses orbes vertes, qu'elle dissimula en posant une question qui surprit l'homme :

\- Comment fait-on pour rentrer dans votre Guilde ?

* * *

 **J'ai hélas la mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer : je ne peux hélas vous assurer désormais un rythme de parution régulier en dehors des vacances, mes études ne me le permettent plus.**

 **Les prochaines vacances étant entre le samedi 7 et le lundi 23 avril, je vous promets un chapitre assurément entre le jeudi 12 et le vendredi 13 Avril. Pendant la période scolaire, j'essayerai d'en sortir un autre, mais je ne vous promets rien.**

 **Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ?**


	10. Rien ne se cache éternellement

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Désolé du retard d'une semaine, je me suis retrouvée avec le syndrome de la page blanche pour la fin du chapitre... (Conscience : C'était vachement frustrant d'ailleurs)**

 **Du coup, il est un peu plus court que la moyenne, je ne voulais pas non plus avancer plus sur l'histoire que ce que j'avais prévu.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rien ne se cache éternellement**

Law sentait le regard des patients et des médecins sur lui depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'hôpital sur les talons de Simen. Il détestait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire que l'on regardait avec curiosité et insistance, voir même de l'hostilité. Les commérages ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir sur son dos, et déjà cela mettait le brun mal à l'aise.

Law eut un discret soupir de soulagement quand Simen le fit entrer dans son cabinet. Il se redressa, ayant inconsciemment rentré la tête dans les épaules. Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Entre les murs blancs, le bureau encombré de dossiers et papiers, et un lit si jamais il fallait se reposer après une opération difficile, la salle ressemblait au bureau de ses parents à Flevance. Cela lui fit mal, et il secoua la tête pour chasser ses bons comme ses mauvais souvenirs.

Il ne devait pas être sentimental.

\- Déshabille-toi, lui ordonna l'adulte.

L'adolescent restait figé une seconde, surpris. Simen décrocha une blouse blanche accrochée à une patère, l'enfila et se retourna vers le jeune qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu es sourd ? Je vais te faire passer un examen total, c'est la règle pour travailler ici.

Law devint soudain pâle, et sa main vint se placer par réflexe sur ses côtes. Il avait commencé à faire sortir le plomb de son corps, les jours où il se sentait mieux. Néanmoins, même si ainsi les tâches blanches sur son corps avaient reflué, elles n'avaient pas disparu. S'il se déshabillait devant Simen...

Les cris de terreur et les insultes lui revinrent en tête. Si un médecin découvrait les taches sur son corps, la Marine serait prévenue. Il serait alors tué, et sans doute ses compagnons de voyage avec lui. Après tout, le saturnisme était sensé être contagieux.

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, sentit l'adulte.

Elle verrouilla rapidement la porte lorsque Law fit mine de s'y diriger, puis se saisit de lui malgré ses protestations et gesticulations. Elle le posa brutalement sur le lit, et le relâcha. Il tenta à nouveau de s'enfuir quand elle saisit un scalpel et le menaça avec.

\- Je pourrais très bien te charcuter que personne ne te viendrait en aide. Tu es un étranger, après tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, et je déteste être dans l'ignorance. Alors tu me laisses t'examiner sans faire de gestes brusques et sans tenter de t'enfuir. Est-ce bien clair ?

Law chercha du regard les solutions de fuite qu'il avait. Il admit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de cette pièce sans que Simen ne le rattrape et ne mette ses menaces à exécutions. D'ailleurs, il ignorait si elle était sérieuse ou s'il s'agissait de bluff, et il ne tenait pas à le savoir. Il soupira. De toute façon, vu comme les choses se présentaient, l'adulte finirait par l'apprendre, quoi qu'il fasse. Il dut admettre sa défaite.

Law enleva son pull, et ferma les yeux, attendant les cris inévitables. Un ange passa, et face au silence qui pesait dans la pièce, il rouvrit les yeux.

Simen le fixait avec surprise, mais semblait réfléchir. Les yeux du médecin se plissèrent, et elle finit par demander :

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore mort ? Ni Émeraude ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis sérieuse. J'ai entendu comme tous mes confrères parler du saturnisme. Or, Flevance a disparu il y a plus de trois ans. Tu devrais déjà être mort si tu viens de là-bas. Et comme c'est contagieux, Émeraude et les autres devraient l'avoir. Vu la constitution de ton amie, elle devrait même déjà être six pieds sous terre. Donc... Soit chez toi la maladie a muté et te permet de survivre sans contaminer les autres, soit le Gouvernement a menti.

Law ouvrit la bouche, surpris par la logique de cette réflexion. Pourquoi aucun autre médecin de North Blue n'y avait pensé avant ? Peut-être que le facteur de la présence d'Émeraude avait créé le déclic chez Simen.

\- Donc ? Tu m'expliques ou tu vas faire encore longtemps la carpe panda [1] ?

Law referma la bouche, n'appréciant guère d'être comparé à de la poiscaille. Il remit son pull, pas à l'aise torse nu, et commença à raconter. Visiblement, il s'agissait du seul moyen pour que Simen n'appelle pas la Marine, ou tout autre organisme ayant l'autorisation de tuer. Il se tut une fois qu'il eut terminé, ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui arriverait ensuite.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que le Gouvernement a fait l'autruche face à Flevance parce que cela lui permettait de ne pas avouer ses erreurs ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas... soupira le médecin. Bon, le plus important, c'est que tu n'es pas contagieux. Le mauvais point, c'est qu'il va falloir te soigner définitivement gamin.

\- J'suis pas un gamin, grogna Law entre ses dents. Et j'ai déjà commencé à me soigner.

Simen l'entendit, et eut un sourire carnassier. Son scalpel passa d'une main à l'autre, et elle lui demanda d'expliciter ses paroles. L'aura dangereuse flottant autour de la doctoresse ne fit pas hésiter Law longtemps, et il cracha le morceau. Les yeux de Simen brillèrent alors.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler des Fruits du démon. Ici, ce ne sont que des légendes, mais il est dit que ton fruit permet de devenir le meilleur médecin du monde. Je vais aimer t'avoir pour élève !

Law déglutit devant l'air totalement joyeux et enthousiaste de l'adulte. Il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas finalement les cris. Au moins, il savait comment y réagir. Il ne laissa pas transparaître son trouble, et demanda quand est-ce qu'il commençait réellement.

Simen lui sourit. Elle devait encore remplir un dossier résumant l'état de santé de son apprenti avant que Law ne puisse réellement commencer. Elle reposa son scalpel, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle farfouilla un peu dans un tiroir, avant d'en tirer un gros bouquin usé. Elle le lança à Law, qui le rattrapa avec un certain étonnement.

\- C'est un bouquin pour t'aider à t'apprendre notre dialecte. Il est extrêmement rare, alors prends-en soin.

\- Pourquoi j'en ai besoin ? Vous parlez bien la langue commune !

\- Ca, c'est parce que je t'aime bien petit. D'autres ne feront pas cette effort. Surtout ceux contre ta présence et les enfants.

Law grimaça en feuilletant le livre rapidement. Lui n'aurait aucun mal à apprendre, mais il imaginait déjà la tête des autres, surtout Théo et Théa, les deux feignants de service. Ils en baveraient, ou ne feront au contraire aucun effort tout en geignant...

Cela épuisait par avance Law.

* * *

Law se réjouit de rentrer chez Simen. Sa journée avait été épuisante, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Simen en découvrant l'étendue de ses connaissances avait été plus qu'heureuse, mais cela n'avait pas plu à tout le monde. Certains apprentis médecins qui l'enviaient - enfin, de ce qu'il avait pu saisir - avaient voulu le passer à tabac. Bien sûr, bien que Law ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme, il les avait rétamés. Seulement, ces lâches idiots étaient allés pleurnicher dans le giron de leur supérieur. Si Simen n'avait pas pris sa défense, Law ignorait comment il aurait pu s'en sortir.

Il monta rapidement l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Il se dirigea vers la pièce où il avait dormi cette nuit. Il eut une petit sourire en voyant que cela commençait réellement à ressembler à une chambre, avec un vrai lit et quelques meubles. Mais son sourire disparut quand il aperçut Émeraude sur le lit, tenant un coussin contre elle, et visiblement énervée.

Zut, qu'est-ce qui l'avait contrarié encore ? Il aurait mieux fait de vérifier qui était dans la pièce avant de rentrer. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter les états d'âme d'Émeraude. Quoi qu'elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la petite fille leva la tête.

\- Law ? Tu es rentré ?

Il faillit être sarcastique. Après tout, si elle le voyait, il était alors évidemment rentré. Sauf si elle avait consommé des substances hallucinogènes, qu'elle avait conscience d'être prise dans un délire et qu'elle voulait vérifier s'il était réel. Possible aussi.

\- Tout va bien Em ? demanda le jeune homme.

Il hésitait à rentrer, conscient qu'elle ne le laisserait pas sortir avant un moment sinon. Émeraude secoua la tête, et posa une main sur son épaule gauche. Ce geste convainquit Law d'entrer et de refermer derrière lui. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Hadrian est un enfoiré, gronda l'enfant dans le coussin.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il m'a traitée de fillette.

Law faillit confirmer ce fait, mais se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée, ne dit rien. Il laissa la plus jeune grommeler encore quelques instants, avant de lui demander ce qui avait poussé l'homme à lui dire ça.

\- Je lui ai demandé comment on rentrait dans sa guilde. Il m'a rit au nez, et m'a dit que j'étais faible, que ça ne me convenait pas. Il a dit que je ferais mieux d'être couturière ou quelque chose du genre ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Comme si je m'abaisserais à ça, bougonna-t-elle ensuite.

Elle se reçut une claque derrière la tête, et releva les yeux, surprise et fâchée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me frappes Law ?

\- Tu as été condescendante sans t'en apercevoir, je te rends simplement service.

\- Condé sans dents ? répéta Émeraude. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu t'es comporté de façon hautaine et supérieure. M'étonne pas que tu connaisses pas, vu que c'est la norme pour les nobles, rajouta le plus vieux entre ses dents.

Il eut des remords quand son amie baissa la tête et s'excusa. Émeraude n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa naissance. De toute façon, comme elle l'avait si bien dit une fois, ça ne signifiait plus rien pour elle maintenant.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Law pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Dans la pièce à côté, ils sont en train de la ranger.

\- On va les rejoindre, si tu veux, proposa le brun.

\- Tu ne me dis pas que je risque de chopper quelque chose avec la poussière ?

\- Bepo a dû aérer la pièce. S'il en reste, ce ne sera pas beaucoup. Au pire, je te fiche dehors dès que tu fais mine d'éternuer. J'ai pas envie de trouver de la morve sur mon haut. Ce matin m'a déjà suffit.

Émeraude eut un sourire à ce souvenir. Avec le recul, la tête de Law quand il avait découvert qu'elle lui avait bavé dessus l'amusait bien.

\- Et ça te fait rire ?

L'enfant croisa le regard noir de Law. Elle déglutit, il lui faisait presque peur comme ça. Elle hésita un court instant avant de nier de la tête. Pourtant, son sourire revint dès que le brun lui tourna le dos.

Law s'en aperçut du coin de l'œil, mais décida de laisser couler. Émeraude n'avait pas non plus été insultante ou méchante, simplement taquine.

Il rouvrit la porte, passant dans le couloir, et rejoignit la pièce à côté. Law eut un moment d'absence en voyant l'état de la pièce, et cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. L'horreur était toujours présente.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? murmura-t-il. Vous étiez sensés ranger la pièce, pas foutre le bordel !

Sa colère était palpable, et dans la pièce Théo et Théa se réfugièrent derrière Bepo. Ils voulaient simplement jouer au départ, ils ne pensaient que cela prendraient une telle proportion !

\- Je suis désolé Law, s'excusa Bepo, la tête basse.

Émeraude, curieuse, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. En voyant le carnage, elle éclata de rire, avant de courir dans la pièce pour faire voler le duvet, échappé d'oreillers éventrés.

\- Je vois qu'il y en a au moins une qui s'amuse, siffla Law, glacial.

Émeraude s'arrêta immédiatement, figée par le ton. Elle se fit penaude, mais une ombre de sourire ornait encore ses lèvres, et quelques plumes s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux verts.

\- Nettoyez-moi ça et en vitesse, ordonna Law aux Minks. Franchement, il vous est passé quoi par la tête ?!

Les jumeaux se mirent alors à mutuellement s'accuser et Bepo à se répandre en excuses. Un sourcil de Law tressauta sous la colère.

Émeraude sentit l'explosion arriver, et calma les jumeaux. Ils n'échappèrent néanmoins pas à la fureur du brun, qui leur administra un coup de poing bien senti.

\- J'espère que vous ne recommencerez pas ! les menaça Law avec un regard noir.

Les deux semi-renard hochèrent frénétiquement la tête. Ils ramassèrent ensuite les plumes éparses sans discuter, aidé de Bepo. Law soupira avant de s'y mettre aussi, rassemblant les plumes en tas dans un coin. Il ne vit pas le sourire immense d'Émeraude qui se rapprocha du tas. Elle gonfla ses poumons d'air, puis souffla pour éparpiller toutes les plumes à nouveau. Cela la fit rire, mais pas Law.

L'adolescent la prit par le col de son t-shirt, le regard noir, la soulevant à quelques millimètres du sol.

\- Ça t'amuse de réduire le travail des autres à néant ?

Émeraude baissa la tête, penaude, et s'excusa rapidement. Elle n'avait jamais vu des plumes voleter avant aujourd'hui, et elle n'avait pas put se retenir, curieuse et excitée à l'idée de les voir en l'air à nouveau.

\- Pour ta peine, tu vas nous aider. Quelle idée aussi de souffler sur des plumes...

Law la reposa sur le sol. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit Émeraude se mordre la lèvre. Elle semblait hésiter sur la conduite qu'elle devait tenir avec lui, comme s'il lui avait fait peur. Bon d'accord, il avait peut-être été un peu brusque, mais il détestait voir ses efforts réduits à néant. Ca, les enfants de la Don Quichotte Family n'avaient jamais voulu le comprendre.

\- Et après, tu te demandes pourquoi Hadrian t'a traité de gamine, lança-t-il.

Il savait que ça ferait réagir violemment Émeraude. Au moins, elle cesserait de faire cette tête déconfite et presque effrayé. Il ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il dut se retenir de la taquiner encore plus, n'ayant presque pas senti le coup.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Law nota tout de même d'apprendre un ou deux trucs à Émeraude, histoire qu'elle fasse plus de mal qu'un moustique.

\- Allez, au boulot, j'ai pas envie que Simen découvre que vous avez foutu le bazar.

-M'donne pas d'ordres, grogna Émeraude avant de s'exécuter.

Law leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne rajouta rien. Après tout, il comprenait le sentiment de la petite fille. Lui non plus n'aimait pas obéir.

A cinq, ils mirent une dizaine de minutes à nettoyer la pièce. ils terminèrent juste avant que Simen ne frappe à la porte, les prévenant que deux d'entre eux devaient l'aider à préparer à manger. Théo se proposa. Law accepta aussi, demandant néanmoins à l'adulte si Émeraude pouvait venir aussi, qu'elle apprenne comment cuisiner.

La doctoresse acquiesça. Cependant, elle nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Cela rejoignait ce que lui avait dit Hadrian. La petite ne semblait pas savoir faire ce que tout enfant d'une famille populaire connaissait. Il lui avait même dit qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de ses dix doigts.

Simen avait appris d'où venait Law. Maintenant, elle devait percer les mystères autour de la petite fille. Elle devait connaître ceux qu'elle protégeait pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

* * *

 **[1] Carpe-panda : carpe d'eau douce de North Blue aux écailles blanches et noires, qui lui donnent l'allure d'un panda. Faire la carpe-panda : rester muet**

 **(Conscience : Cherchez pas d'où ça sort, c'est Aurore qui l'a inventé celui-là...)**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à critiquer ou à signaler les fautes !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira après mes épreuves de Bac, même si je n'ai pas encore vraiment déterminé de dates.**

 **A peluche, et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont des examens !**


	11. Le Conseil

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Je suis enfin de retour, avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf mes OCs.**

* * *

 **Le Conseil**

Law soupira face à l'unique armoire de leur chambre, où avait trouvé refuge Émeraude. Il se demandait pourquoi Simen pensait qu'il arriverait à la faire sortir. Surtout pour qu'elle se fasse examiner. Il savait que la petite fille avait honte de ses cicatrices et qu'elle ne les montrait jamais. Elle n'accepterait pas que Simen les voie. Le désastre avait pu être évité quand elle avait été malade, puisque la doctoresse ne l'avait pas déshabillée, mais là, l'enfant n'avait aucune échappatoire.

Il toqua à la porte de l'armoire, préférant éviter de recourir tout de suite à la force.

\- Émeraude ? Tu veux bien sortir de là, s'il te plaît ?

\- Non et tu sais très bien pourquoi, cracha la voix enfantine. Elle n'a pas à savoir !

\- S'il te plaît, Émeraude. Si elle ne peut pas t'examiner, tu ne pourras pas rester sur l'archipel. C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?

Law posa sa tête contre le bois sombre. Il était inquiet. Si Émeraude restait trop longtemps là-dedans, elle risquait de manquer d'oxygène. Puis il n'était pas certain que rester dans un endroit confiné soit bon pour elle et son esprit fragile.

Il serra les poings quand seul le silence lui répondit. Simen, Bepo et les jumeaux avaient essayé sans succès avant lui. Il devait trouver quelque chose capable d'attirer la petite fille à l'extérieur.

Il s'assit dos contre l'armoire, ses yeux errants sur le papier peint vert d'eau défraîchi. Il entendit Émeraude bouger à l'intérieur du meuble, sans doute pour tenter de trouver une position confortable.

\- Tu es à l'intérieur depuis deux heures. Tu ne crois pas que ton caprice va un peu loin ? tenta-t-il doucement. Ce n'est pas très mature, comme comportement...

\- Dégage.

\- Tu sais, je peux utiliser mon pouvoir pour te faire sortir. Mais je préférerais que tu le fasses de ton propre chef.

\- … De mon propre quoi ?

\- De ton plein gré, expliqua Law. Je comprends pourquoi tu refuses que Simen voie tes cicatrices. Mais elle a accepté ma maladie. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui faire confiance ?

Le silence, encore. Mais cette fois, il sentit que la petite fille réfléchissait.

\- Pourquoi, Law, je devrais ?

\- Tu as tout à y gagner. On peut avoir une éducation, un toit et de la nourriture si nous restons ici. Mais, si tu ne veux pas te faire examiner, le fameux Conseil va refuser ta présence. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois toute seule.

La dernière phrase avait passé ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il se tendit, de peur qu'Émeraude prenne mal cette déclaration. Mais elle lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à Lamy pour qu'il accepte de la voir partir.

Ou plutôt, elle avait creusé une place dans son cœur et il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de l'en déloger.

\- … C'est vrai ?

Law hésita un instant, avant de confirmer. Il sentit la porte de l'armoire s'entrouvrir dans son dos et il se décala pour qu'Émeraude puisse sortir. La petite fille baissa la tête une fois à l'extérieur du meuble et Law soupira en voyant la poussière sur ses vêtements, ainsi que les toiles d'araignée dans ses cheveux.

\- On ne l'avait pas encore nettoyée ?

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et Law lui ordonna d'aller se débarbouiller. Elle fila et il se releva en soupirant. Au moins un problème de réglé. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et toqua ensuite à la porte du bureau de Simen. Il entra quand elle l'autorisa et la prévint qu'il avait fait sortir Émeraude du placard.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je l'examine ? lui demanda la doctoresse.

Law tressaillit. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il avait participé à sa torture, après tout.

\- Secret professionnel, répondit-il en fixant droit dans les yeux son mentor.

\- Très bien, je suppose que je le découvrirais assez vite, soupira Simen. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu sois là pour sa consultation, si tu connais les raisons. Une figure qu'elle apprécie la rassurera sans doute.

\- Oh, j'en doute, murmura pour lui-même Law. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Bepo, dans ce cas-là, ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Simen le fixa avec suspicion et le jeune garçon déglutit, pas franchement rassuré.

\- J'ai dit que ce serait toi, ce n'est pas négociable.

Law serra les poings, un peu effrayé à l'idée. Il ne voulait pas voir les cicatrices d'Émeraude. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ses cris et de ses pleurs, du sang qui coulait sur le sol…

\- Law, tout va bien ?

Simen s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule, l'air inquiet. Le garçon acquiesça mécaniquement, avant que toute trace de son agitation ne s'efface de son visage. La doctoresse se redressa, néanmoins soupçonneuse, quand Émeraude apparut sur le seuil de la porte, tremblante.

\- Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle doucement.

L'enfant examina le bureau d'un œil anxieux. Le papier peint brun ne rendait pas la pièce chaleureuse malgré les hautes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière. Il y avait dans un coin de la salle un secrétaire en bois recouvert de papier, mais ce qui frappa le plus Émeraude, furent la grande bibliothèque qui prenait un mur entier et le lit d'examen.

\- Va t'asseoir et déshabille-toi, lui ordonna Simen avant de fermer les rideaux et d'allumer la lumière.

Émeraude acquiesça et Law lui adressa un regard désolé alors que l'enfant commençait à enlever ses vêtements. Le garçon se détourna ensuite, ne voulant pas voir les cicatrices qu'il savait recouvrir la peau de son amie.

Simen ne fit aucune réflexion, à la fois sur le comportement de son apprenti et sur les blessures anciennes qu'arborait l'enfant. Elle s'installa à côté du lit et commença à inspecter en silence le corps de la petite fille. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur l'hideuse brûlure qui barrait le dos d'Émeraude et les retira immédiatement quand la gamine sursauta.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non… souffla Émeraude. J'ai.. J'ai simplement été surprise.

Simen continua son examen. Elle se retint de demander à Law de venir à ses côtés pour qu'elle lui enseigne, vu les épaules tremblantes du jeune garçon, qui n'osait pas par ailleurs regarder son amie.

\- Est-ce que tes cicatrices te font souffrir parfois, quand tu bouges, par exemple ?

\- Celle… Celle dans le dos, oui, chuchota la patiente.

Simen soupira et termina son examen en silence. Puis elle ordonna à la petite fille de se rhabiller.

\- Veux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as obtenu des blessures pareilles ? demanda-t-elle.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Émeraude et elle nia d'un signe de tête. Law prit son amie par le bras, mais fut surpris quand elle l'étreignit, cherchant du réconfort auprès de lui.

\- Vous devriez aller vous changer, la rencontre avec le Conseil est dans deux heures. Il vaut mieux ne pas les faire attendre. Et Émeraude… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ta brûlure. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si jamais ça te fait mal, d'accord ?

La petite fille ne tourna pas la tête, pelotonnée contre le torse d'un Law totalement mal à l'aise, mais acquiesça. Law lui souffla d'aller vers Bepo dans la cuisine, ce qu'elle fit sans trop protester, puis le jeune garçon se tourna vers son mentor.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas insisté, comme pour moi ?

\- Déjà, parce qu'elle n'a pas une maladie dite contagieuse. De deux, parce que tu sembles très bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et que tu en as peur, voire honte. Donc, j'attendrais que l'on revienne du Conseil pour que l'un d'entre vous crache le morceau.

Law déglutit, terrifié par l'idée. Il ne voulait pas que Simen le déteste pour ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était sous les ordres de Doflamingo. Il… Il l'appréciait, à défaut d'autre mot, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de partir alors qu'il avait découvert quelqu'un qui voulait bien compléter son apprentissage.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Émeraude ait à affronter ses démons simplement parce qu'il avait peur.

\- Je…

\- Va la rejoindre, lui conseilla Simen. Cette décision, elle ne se prend pas tout seul.

Il hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser, puis la doctoresse nota de préparer une crème pouvant apaiser les douleurs d'Émeraude. Elle n'avait pas encore gagné la confiance de l'enfant et ce serait sans doute un grand pas si elle prenait soin d'elle.

* * *

Émeraude vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue, alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'antichambre du Conseil. Law et Bepo étaient déjà passés et les jumeaux se trouvaient encore en entretien. Bientôt, ce serait à elle et au vu de la Guilde qu'elle voulait rejoindre, elle devait faire bonne impression face au Conseil.

Elle secoua ses cheveux désormais courts, qui encadraient simplement son visage. Simen avait accepté de les couper face à l'impossibilité de les coiffer correctement, à cause de leur état lamentable. Elle vérifia ensuite que sa chemise n'avait pas de plis et remonta légèrement son pantalon pour qu'il ne frôle pas le sol.

Bon, elle ne pourrait guère faire mieux.

\- Émeraude ?

Elle se tourna pour apercevoir Hadrian. C'était son tour. Elle déglutit, puis suivit l'homme massif dans un couloir aux murs pourpre et vermeille, jusqu'à arriver à une porte en bois noir massif aux motifs floraux en métal incrusté.

\- Sois polie et ne parle que lorsqu'on le demande. Si tu suis ces deux règles, ça devrait bien se passer, chuchota Hadrian avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer l'enfant, puis le battant se referma dans un bruit sourd derrière elle. Émeraude prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle se retrouvait au centre d'un petit hémicycle, qui s'étendait sur deux gradins. Elle dévisagea rapidement les onze personnes présentes. L'une d'elle, un vieux bonhomme tout rabougri, qui devait être le chef du Conseil, se leva lorsqu'elle fut au centre de l'hémicycle.

\- Bienvenue au Conseil, petite. Nous sommes ici pour évaluer ton droit à rester sur l'archipel. Présente-toi.

\- Je m'appelle Émeraude, j'ai bientôt douze ans.

Elle esquissa une courbette, manquant de faire une référence par réflexe. Puis elle se redressa, gardant les yeux baissés comme on lui avait appris.

Ils lui posèrent des questions à la fois sur ses connaissances intellectuelles et pratiques, auxquelles elle tenta de répondre de son mieux. Mais ses mains devenaient moites alors qu'elle prenait conscience que face à elle les Conseillers étaient plutôt sceptiques. Elle ne pensait pas que ses maigres connaissances manuelles se retourneraient ainsi contre elle. Elle pria silencieusement alors qu'arrivait la dernière question.

\- Dans quelle guide exactement souhaiterais-tu rentrer ?

\- La Guilde des Chasseurs.

Elle cilla à peine quand plusieurs des Conseillers se mirent à pouffer, voire à rire. Elle savait qu'aucun adulte ne prenait son projet au sérieux. Il suffisait qu'elle se rappelle de la réaction de Hadrian, lorsqu'elle l'avait évoqué pour la première fois devant lui.

\- Taisez-vous ! rabroua le vieil homme. Elle peut de toute façon tenter le test de passage. Même si elle rate, ça ne l'engage à rien, contrairement aux autres Guildes.

\- Elle échouera à coup sûr, renifla un des Conseillers. Ma Guilde n'est pas faite pour les faibles.

Émeraude se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. Elle était peut-être faible, mais elle voulait changer. Elle avait choisi de se venger et elle ne pourrait pas le faire en comptant toujours sur Bepo et sur Law.

\- Elle ferait mieux d'être une petite artisane, une couturière bien comme il faut.

La petite fille, serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles jusqu'au sang pour ne rien répliquer. En vain. Les mots faisaient plus mal que les croissants sanglants dans sa paume.

\- Vous pensez peut-être que j'ai survécu jusqu'ici parce que je suis faible ? cracha Émeraude. Je ne suis peut-être pas une montagne de muscles, mais j'ai de la volonté à revendre. C'est la seule chose qui m'a maintenu en vie. Alors non, Monsieur, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis ni forte ni faible, je suis une enfant qui ne demande qu'à apprendre.

Elle releva la tête, plantant ses yeux vers dans ceux, noirs, du Conseiller provenant de la Guilde des Chasseurs. Ils entamèrent une bataille de regard et malgré le frisson de peur qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, Émeraude ne céda pas.

Un sourire étrange étira les lèvres du Conseiller alors qu'il plaçait les mains sous son menton.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de d'accorder une cha…

\- Conseiller Grim, fils de Hugo, surveillez vos propos ! Chaque enfant en âge est libre de postuler dans votre Guilde ! Même s'ils ne vous plaisent pas !

Émeraude tressaillit. L'homme n'était tout de même pas à la fois au Conseil et à la fois chef de Guilde, non ? Si c'était le cas… Le regard que le Conseiller portait sur elle lui promettait l'enfer.

Dommage pour lui, elle avait survécu à l'enfer et au diable couvert de plumes roses une fois. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Enfin, pas vraiment. Même si ses mains tremblantes indiquaient le contraire.

\- Les tests d'entrée pour ma Guilde seront dans quelques mois. D'ici là, je suppose que tu auras atteint ta douzième année, ricana Grim. J'ai hâte de te voir te ridiculiser, petite Émeraude.

Émeraude se retint de répondre. Elle s'était sans doute déjà fait assez remarquer comme cela. Les Conseillers délibérèrent entre eux dans leur dialecte et Émeraude essaya de décrypter leur posture pour connaître son sort.

Malheureusement, l'Autre avait toujours été plus doué qu'elle pour cela et elle rongea son frein pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand le Conseil rendit sa décision, positive. Un poids dont elle n'avait pas conscience s'enleva de ses épaules et elle se détendit brusquement. Les Conseillers lui demandèrent de partir et elle obéit, retrouvant avec soulagement Hadrian dans le couloir.

\- Alors, tu restes, je suppose ?

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la ramena auprès de Simen et de ses amis. Théo et Théa lui sautèrent dessus pour la questionner, voulant savoir si le Conseil avait accepté sa présence ou pas.

\- Mais laissez-la respirer, vautours ! s'exclama Law avant de décrocher les semi-renards de la petite fille.

Les deux Minks baissèrent la tête tandis que Bepo s'excusait. Law lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait rien fait pour devoir demander pardon et l'ours blanc recommença à se répandre en excuses. Le garçon inspira doucement pour garder son calme et Émeraude éclata de rire.

Simen les gratifia tous les cinq d'une tape derrière la tête pour les calmer.

Émeraude fut choquée, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un geste pareil de la part d'un adulte. Son père l'avait déjà sévèrement corrigé quand elle avait fait de grosses bêtises, mais à part Law et quelques fois Bepo, personne ne lui avait donné de taloche pour qu'elle se calme.

C'était étrange. Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Simen et au contraire, prenait le geste presque pour une marque d'affection. Elle fit la moue en passant sa main à l'endroit où la doctoresse l'avait frappé. Encore un peu douloureux, mais elle avait vu pire.

\- Remets ton manteau avant que nous sortions, sinon tu va encore tomber malade, lui intima Simen en lui tendant le vêtement.

Émeraude acquiesça et l'enfila sans un mot. Le petit groupe sortit et Émeraude prit par la main Théo et Théa, pour éviter que les deux Minks ne s'éloignent et ne se perdent. Ils avaient failli le faire une fois à l'aller, donc cela avait servi de leçon.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement chez la doctoresse, qui leur laissa leur liberté jusqu'au repas.

Théo et Théa remontèrent à l'étage, tout excités, et Bepo les suivit pour être sûr qu'ils ne feraient pas de bêtises. Émeraude s'apprêtait à suivre l'ours quand son regard tomba sur un journal enroulé sur la commode de l'entrée. Elle demanda poliment à Simen si elle pouvait le lire. La doctoresse acquiesça, avant de rentrer dans son bureau avec Law à sa suite.

L'enfant s'installa à la cuisine, posant le journal sur la table. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises et ouvrit le périodique en étalant les pages sur la table en bois. Elle feuilleta sans vraiment lire, regardant simplement les titres d'article.

Puis, un titre en particulier retint son attention. Elle pâlit, rapprochant l'article de ses yeux, avant de laisser le papier retomber doucement sur la table.

Une blague. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague. L'Autre ne pouvait pas avoir réussi une chose pareille.

La cicatrice dans son dos se mit à la brûler. Elle se recroquevilla sur la chaise et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle avait mal. Les souvenirs de la création de la brûlure lui revinrent en mémoire et ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus audible.

Le bruit attira Law et Simen. Dès qu'il la vit en train de pleurer et visiblement de souffrir, le garçon se précipita vers elle.

\- Em', tu m'entends ? Tu peux me dire où tu as mal ?

Law blêmit lorsque la petite chuchota simplement le mot "dos". Simen s'approcha à son tour et, sur l'indication de son élève, vérifia le dos de l'enfant. Il n'y avait aucun saignement apparent sur la chemise. La doctoresse soupira. Elle s'était douté de l'existence de douleurs fantômes suite à un traumatisme, vu l'état du corps de la petite, mais elle ignorait ce qui avait pu déclencher cette forte crise.

\- Law, tu gardes Émeraude et tu veilles à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas, essaye de voir si tu peux l'apaiser, aussi. Je vais chercher un calmant, déclara la doctoresse en repartant de la cuisine.

Le garçon acquiesça et entreprit de parler doucement à la petite fille, jusqu'à ce que Simen revienne et n'injecte un calmant à l'enfant. Émeraude, sous la forte dose, plongea dans le sommeil et son corps se relâcha. La doctoresse la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et la prit dans ses bras.

Son regard se retrouva attiré par le journal et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la photo et le titre.

\- Law, je vais déposer Émeraude sur le lit dans mon bureau, tu prends la page de journal et tu me la ramènes.

Le garçon acquiesça, mais elle le vit pâlir en prenant le papier. Bien, c'était donc l'article qui avait créé la crise chez la plus jeune.

Elle traversa rapidement le hall pour retourner à son bureau et installa doucement la petite fille sur le lit. Elle prit la page des mains de Law qui restait impassible, malgré la peur dans ses prunelles acier.

Le titre lui fit hausser un sourcil. La photo l'intrigua. Le texte lui apporta la réponse à toutes ses questions.

\- Émeraude est une foutue noble, n'est-ce pas, Law ?

Et son apprenti ne put que hocher la tête pour confirmer.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **La suite arrivera dans deux semaines, une petite review en attendant ?**


	12. Se sentir à la maison

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Comme promis, la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf mes OCs.  
**

 **RAR anonyme : Aurore Clove : Hey ! je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent et non, ce n'est pas le fruit de l'humain qu'Emeraude a mangé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

 **Se sentir à la maison  
**

Simen reposa l'exemplaire du journal sur son bureau et demanda à Law de lui expliquer clairement cette histoire. D'après l'article, l'héritier de la noble famille des Kir avait été retrouvé. Le garçon avait confié qu'il avait réchappé avec sa jeune sœur Émeraude au massacre et au pillage par des pirates de toute leur maisonnée. Ils avaient fui, puis sa sœur avait succombé à une maladie.

La doctoresse aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une autre petite fille, mais la photo du garçon aux cheveux verts plein de morgue l'avait mise sur la piste et Law venait de le lui confirmer.

Alors, Simen voulait comprendre comment elle avait une gamine sensée être morte sous son toit.

Son apprenti fuit son regard, la tête basse et les épaules tremblantes. Elle soupira et passa la main sur son visage, pressentant que la discussion serait difficile.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Bepo ou les jumeaux ?

Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les yeux gris de son élève alors qu'il relevait brusquement la tête. Simen comprit que, quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Émeraude, Law et Bepo n'avaient pas agi dans le même camp, si elle pouvait dire ainsi. Elle avait pourtant besoin de tout savoir pour trouver comment pallier aux crises d'Émeraude et essayer de lui faire surmonter son traumatisme.

\- Installe-toi confortablement, je monte chercher Bepo.

Law acquiesça et Simen sortit de la pièce. Elle traversa rapidement le hall et monta deux à deux les marches des escaliers. Elle arriva au palier et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant Théa foncer sur elle. La doctoresse se décala vivement et attrapa la Mink au moment où elle passait à côté d'elle, lui évitant de dévaler les marches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? gronda-t-elle.

\- On s'amusait à patiner sur le parquet et j'ai perdu le contrôle, désolée ! glapit la semi-renarde.

\- Patiner sur … ?

La doctoresse reposa la Mink au sol tout en passant une main sur son visage. Elle aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance, pour une fois. Mais quelle idée franchement ! Elle jeta ensuite un regard noir à Bepo et Théo qui venaient de les rejoindre, et les deux mâles baissèrent la tête.

\- Bepo, je te pensais plus responsable, le gronda la doctoresse, l'air sévère.

L'ours blanc se répandit en excuses, mais la femme lui caressa doucement la tête, entre ses deux oreilles rondes.

\- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, qu'on évite les accidents, d'accord ? C'est une bonne chose que vous vous amusiez, mais il ne faut pas mettre votre vie en danger pour ça.

\- Vrai ? demanda Théo.

Simen confirma, amenant un sourire sur le visage du Mink. Sourire qui disparut quand elle expliqua pourquoi elle était montée.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée de remuer toute cette merde, lâcha Théa. Surtout pour Law et Émeraude.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'Émeraude a vécu pour l'aider à surmonter son traumatisme, souffla Simen. Ce n'est pas en gardant tout pour elle qu'elle guérira.

Les trois Minks se regardèrent, puis acquiescèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Law tout seul face à ses terreurs. Il était peut-être le plus âgé et les jumeaux avaient peut-être peur de lui parfois, mais il n'avait pas à affronter ça en solitaire.

Simen redescendit alors avec les trois plus jeunes sur ses talons et retourna dans son bureau, où l'attendait toujours Law. Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise en voyant Bepo et les jumeaux. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs regards, sans doute accusateur ou noir. Il releva la tête cependant quand l'ours posa sa patte sur son bras, le gratifiant d'un regard bienveillant. Il ne le blâmait pas pour ce qui était arrivé à Émeraude.

\- Bien, fit Simen en prenant une chaise. Maintenant, je veux avoir la vraie version de l'histoire et pas ce que les journaux racontent.

La pression sur le bras de Law se fit plus forte et il se résigna à commencer. Doflamingo, David et un plan parmi tant d'autres dont il ne connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants. Le massacre des Kir. La torture d'Émeraude par l'Autre, celui dont personne ne prononçait le nom pour ne pas l'énerver.

Law finit par ne plus pouvoir parler, hanté par cette nuit. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de son torse et il garda la tête baissé, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter ceux qui l'entouraient. Une patte se posa sur son bonnet et Simen s'agenouilla devant lui, cherchant son regard.

\- Law, s'il te plaît, relève la tête.

\- Tu veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? Tu trouves que je suis… _gefärlich_ ? souffla-t-il en se souvenant d'un mot de dialecte qu'il avait appris.

Il ne lui obéit pas, gardant les yeux vers le sol, tremblant. Il avait peur qu'elle ne lui ordonne de partir, il avait peur de voir le dégoût dans les yeux de la doctoresse.

\- Bon sang, tu veux bien m'écouter et me regarder droit dans les yeux, tête de mule ? s'exclama-telle avec autorité.

Law voulut rester dans sa position, mais l'ordre fit courir un frisson sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il détestait les ordres, depuis qu'il avait quitté Doflamingo. Il releva la tête et frémit en voyant que les yeux de la doctoresse ne reflétait aucun jugement, aucune colère. Uniquement… Uniquement une lueur de compassion.

\- _Du warst nur ein verlorener kleiner Junge. Es ist nicht deine Schuld_ , répondit-elle doucement, passant sans s'en rendre compte dans son dialecte.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon perdu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, traduit-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas empêcher Émeraude de souffrir, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Il ne pleura pas, malgré ses épaules tremblantes. Il ne versa aucune larme, ne se débarrassa pas de sa honte et cela désola Simen. Les pleurs n'étaient pas la marque des faibles, malgré l'imaginaire collectif. Non. C'était une action saine que devait faire le corps pour évacuer les sentiments étouffants, les humeurs sombres et douloureuses. Mais elle sentait que son apprenti verrait cela comme une faiblesse.

Elle lança un regard à Bepo, qui comprit le message. Il prit les jumeaux par le bras et sortit du bureau en les traînant, laissant la femme seule avec Law.

Simen desserra son étreinte, regardant à nouveau Law droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi que tu ais fait et le sang qu'il y a sur tes mains, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai pris son mon aile Trafalgar Law, un jeune homme qui deviendra le meilleur médecin du monde, pas Law, le futur bras droit d'un pirate. Comme j'ai pris sous mon aile Émeraude et non pas Mademoiselle Kir, une jeune noble destinée à se marier pour faire des alliances. Le Conseil ne saura rien de cette histoire, je te le promets.

\- Vrai ? demanda d'une toute petite voix Law.

Elle sourit doucement, se rappelant que Théo avait eu la même réaction, sans doute par imitation.

\- Cela desservirait mes intérêts.

Elle n'était pas certaine que jurer ou promettre aurait eu de l'effet sur Law. Le garçon avait été trop blessé par la vie pour faire confiance facilement, mais lui donner un argument logique le convaincrait sans doute.

Il la fixa avec surprise et elle eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux noirs, sous le bonnet du garçon. Il se tendit, mal à l'aise avec le contact, alors qu'elle le regardait avec douceur.

\- Émeraude et toi êtes les bienvenus chez moi, quel que soit votre passé, d'accord ?

\- Même si elle est noble ? laissa échapper Law.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? rétorqua Simen. Une noble n'aurait jamais envisagé de devenir une Chasseuse. Qu'importe sa naissance, c'est le chemin qu'elle emprunte désormais qui compte à mes yeux. Vous êtes ici chez vous, _zu Hause_.

Son apprenti la regarda un instant avant de se réfugier contre elle. Elle sentit que ce serait le seul instant de faiblesse qu'il se permettrait, du moins pour le moment. Mais l'adolescent de quatorze ans avait encore du temps devant lui pour se reconstruire et elle serait là.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, les choses s'étaient légèrement arrangées. Simen s'occupait du petit groupe avec patiente et une certaine sévérité, mais les choses tournaient mieux. Délivrés de leur histoire, Law et Émeraude avaient moins de mal à converser avec la doctoresse et à lui obéir, bien qu'en rechignant.

Ils creusaient leur nid petit à petit, et même si aucun d'eux ne l'avouait, la maison de Simen commençait à devenir leur maison dans leur esprit.

Puis un matin, très tôt, Émeraude débarqua dans la chambre de Law. Elle grimpa sur le lit avec aisance, puis s'écria :

\- Hé Law, Law, tu as vu, il y a neigé cette nuit !

Émeraude secoua l'apprenti médecin endormi par les épaules, sans craindre les représailles qui s'ensuivraient forcément. Mais les rues disparaissaient sous la neige et Simen lui avait accordé le droit de jouer dehors lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé tôt ce matin. Et elle voulait que Law l'accompagne.

Le livre sur le couvre-lit tomba au sol alors que Law ouvrait un œil plein de colère sur la petite fille.

\- Peux savoir 'quoi t'm'a réveillé ? baragouina-t-il en se redressant.

\- Il a neigé ! Tu veux bien jouer dehors avec moi ? C'est dimanche aujourd'hui alors Simen travaille pas et toi non plus ! Allez, s'il te plaît te plaît te p...

\- STOP !

Émeraude arrêta de parler alors que le brun se redressait, furieux.

\- Tu m'as réveillé un dimanche pour aller jouer ?

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai jamais joué avec la neige, s'il te plaît !

Émeraude lui fit de grands yeux tristes, inspirés de ceux de Théa quand elle était prise en faute. Law voulut refuser, mais l'enthousiasme de la petite fille était communicatif et elle lui faisait trop penser à Lamy pour qu'il arrive à décliner la proposition.

\- Très bien, laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et de déjeuner et on pourra aller dehors, grommela-t-il.

Elle lui sourit avant de lui faire un bref câlin qui le figea, puis elle déserta son lit pour réveiller Bepo, Théo et Théa. Law resta un instant abasourdi, clignant des yeux, avant de secouer la tête et de se lever. Il ramassa le livre sur lequel il s'était endormi hier soir et le referma correctement, avant de le poser sur son bureau.

La chambre avait bien changé depuis qu'ils l'avaient nettoyé et qu'ils avaient réparti les meubles. Au moins, maintenant, ils avaient tous chacun une chambre, permettant un peu plus d'intimité. Mais ça n'arrêtait pas Émeraude, qui déboulait dans les pièces n'importe quand. Law l'avait bien sermonné à ce propos, mais impossible de le faire rentrer dans sa tête.

Il se changea et mit son bonnet sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, avant de sortir dans le couloir. C'était calme, trop calme si Émeraude était dans les parages. Elle semblait vouloir surmonter son traumatisme en étant la plus bruyante possible et le silence régnant dans les couloirs l'inquiéta un peu.

Puis il entendit un rire étouffé et il devina qu'elle devait être en bas. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et salua Simen qui sortait de son bureau.

\- Prêt à faire une bataille de boules de neige, Law ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Vous... Tu vas participer ? s'étonna son apprenti.

\- Non, mais je vous surveillerai. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Le sourire de Simen s'agrandit néanmoins. Après, s'il y avait des boules de neige volantes anonymes, il saurait d'où elles provenaient… Law leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'aventurer dans la cuisine. Émeraude avait laissé une place à côté d'elle et bataillait avec les jumeaux pour qu'ils ne mangent pas tout, sous le regard amusé de Bepo.

L'apprenti s'assit et eut un sourire sarcastique quand Simen frappa les jumeaux derrière la tête, les réprimandant pour leurs mauvaises manières. Il perdit son sourire quand ils l'accusèrent de les avoir mal élevés, alors qu'Émeraude se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Un regard glacial fit taire les deux plus jeunes et Émeraude lâcha un ricanement. Il la foudroya du regard à son tour, avant que Simen ne hausse un sourcil en sa direction. Il grommela en prenant une tartine de pain, qu'il s'empresse de recouvrir de confiture.

Émeraude se retint de le presser pendant le petit-déjeuner. Mais, dès qu'ils eurent terminés de manger, elle fut intenable, toute excitée à l'idée de jouer dans la neige pour la première fois. Ses parents la gardaient à l'intérieur dès qu'un flocon pointait le bout de son nez, parce que gambader dans la neige immaculée n'était pas digne de son rang.

Simen eut du mal à la tenir dès qu'ils mirent un pied dehors, alors que même les jumeaux étaient un peu plus calmes, miraculeusement. Elle la laissa néanmoins vagabonder à loisir quand ils arrivèrent sur la place où pleins d'enfants et d'adolescents jouaient déjà.

\- Est-ce prudent ? souffla Law.

\- Il vous faut vous fondre dans la communauté pour être accepté, répliqua doucement Simen.

Law regarda un instant Émeraude qui venait de trouver des compagnons de jeu, bien qu'ils semblaient méfiants. Le sourire de la petite fille aurait pu concurrencer le soleil. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi joyeuse. Il l'observa galérer à former des boules de neige et à les lancer, pourtant elle ne cessait de rire.

Le jeune garçon hésita un instant, puis en voyant les jumeaux et Bepo tenter à son tour de se mêler aux jeunes, rejoignit Émeraude, les vêtements déjà couverts de neige. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants, mais Law ne remarqua que la lueur méchante dans les yeux de ses adversaires. Ils profitaient de l'inexpérience d'Émeraude. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Ah, ils voulaient jouer au plus malin avec son amie….

\- Em', je vais t'aider. Prête à en découdre ?

Il ramassa de la neige et forma une boule alors que la petite fille s'enthousiasmait. Il revit un instant Lamy à sa place et il eut soudain un déclic.

Émeraude avait pris une place identique dans son cœur que Lamy. Elle la lui rappelait avec tellement de force…

Une boule de neige dans la figure le ramena à l'instant présent et il décida d'y repenser plus tard. Il avait une petite fille à former à l'art des batailles de neige pour être certain qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seul et qu'il ne sente pas obligé de participer à cet amusement.

Même après être rentré à la maison, Law refusa d'avouer qu'il avait pris plaisir à cette matinée et qu'il avait passé un excellent moment, malgré les ragots des mères et parfois les réticences des enfants, surtout face à Bepo, qui pourtant ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche sans une excellente raison.

Il préféra repenser à ses pensées de tout à l'heure, alors qu'Émeraude lisait un livre en squattant son matelas. Il ne voyait pas Em' comme une Lamy de remplacement, mais il avait la même envie de la protéger et que rien ne lui arrive. Cette pensée était utopiste, il le sait depuis longtemps. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer.

Il se tourna vers Émeraude.

\- Em', demain je commencerai à t'apprendre à te battre. Ce n'est pas négociable, termina-t-il en retournant aux devoirs que Simen lui a donné à faire.

La petite fille ne répondit rien, mais un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Law la pensait digne de son apprentissage. Enfin.

Elle s'armait enfin de nouvelles compétences pour sa vengeance.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **La suite arrivera dans deux semaines, une petite review en attendant ?**


	13. Le test de la Guilde

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je ne m'étendrais pas sur les causes de mon absence ce dernier mois et demi puisque je suis de retour et c'est le plus important.**

 **On commence donc à passer aux choses sérieuses, avec le test d'entrée à la Guilde... Le début, tout du moins.**

 **Les phrases en italique sont dans le dialecte de l'île, les traductions sont à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf les OCs.**

* * *

 **Le test de la Guilde**

Émeraude vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue dans son miroir. Un reste de son éducation, sans doute. Mais surtout un geste nerveux, alors qu'elle cherchait le moindre détail susceptible de lui rendre infernal le test d'entrée de la guilde des Chasseurs. Hadrian n'avait rien voulu lui dire dessus et sa gorge était par conséquent serrée sous l'appréhension tandis qu'elle s'examinait.

Elle portait une chemise blanche dont les manches s'arrêtaient au début du poignet et lui laissaient sa liberté de mouvement. Son pantalon lui arrivait un peu plus haut que les chevilles, qui étaient couvertes par de grosses chaussettes et des bottes que Simen lui avait achetées.

Elle vit arriver Law dans son dos et se retourna, la gorge nouée. Son aîné ne lui adressa aucune remarque, impassible, mais passa tout de même une main dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

\- Hadrian t'attend en bas. Tu devrais descendre, lui conseilla-t-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça mécaniquement, les mains tremblantes. Law s'en aperçut et soupira, saisissant ses doigts dans ses mains fines avant de les serrer, se baissant légèrement pour arriver à la hauteur de son visage. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Émeraude put lire l'inquiétude, bien cachée dans les prunelles grises.

\- Tu y arriveras, chuchota-t-il. Je ne doute pas un instant de toi. N'échoue pas.

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une demande, mais Émeraude ne s'en offusqua pas, ragaillardie par la confiance que lui portait le brun. Il l'entraînait dur et elle savait qu'il n'aura pas dit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, prise d'une impulsion, le serra contre elle. Il se raidit, avant de se détendre un peu alors qu'elle enfouissait la tête dans son épaule.

\- Je n'échouerai pas, affirma-t-elle contre le tissu de son haut.

Elle le relâcha, avant de se détourner et de saisir le pull qui traînait sur son lit. Elle l'enfila alors que son aîné ressortait, puis descendit les escaliers avec hâte. Elle trouva le vieux Chasseur au pied de l'escalier, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu n'aurais pas le cran de descendre, souffla-t-il en la voyant.

Elle l'ignora, levant le menton. Il y eut soudain du brouhaha en haut des escaliers et elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, avant de sourire largement en voyant les jumeaux perchés sur la rambarde, tandis que Bepo derrière eux leur ordonnait de descendre.

\- Bonne chance Em' ! s'écria Théa.

\- Ouaip, défonce-les ! surenchérit son frère.

Émeraude se crispa, soudain encore plus anxieuse. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte avec Law, mais ses amis lui mettaient de la pression supplémentaire en tentant de l'encourager. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer, elle ne supporterait pas leur déception sinon. Elle soupira alors que Hadrian posait une main sur son épaule.

\- Nous devons partir, _klein Mädchen_ (1). Prends ton manteau, ton bonnet et ton écharpe. Il gèle à pierre fendre dehors.

La petite fille acquiesça, avant de se saisir des vêtements sur le porte-manteau et de les mettre. Hadrian ouvrit celle-ci et Émeraude déglutit, les doigts tremblants. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et vit Simen sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, levant un verre dans sa direction. Elle lui souhaitait bonne chance, réalisa l'enfant. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer un peu plus, alors que Hadrian saisissait son épaule pour la faire sortir. Le lourd battant claqua derrière eux et la petite fille frissonna face au froid, enfilant ses gants alors qu'elle posait le pied sur les pavés gelés.

\- Fais attention à ne pas glisser, souffla Hadrian.

Émeraude aurait de toute façon été prudente, même s'il ne l'avait pas mise en garde. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse mal avant l'examen. Elle ne se le permettrait pas. Elle redoubla donc d'attention pour ne pas glisser, ignorant le regard du plus âgé sur elle. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais resta finalement silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la Guilde.

Le bâtiment était imposant, occupant toute une rue, à l'extrémité Nord de la ville, dernière construction humaine avant les grandes plaines. Il était rouge, comme toutes les maisons de la ville, et la neige recouvrait les tuiles et les bords de fenêtres comme un glaçage blanc sur les maisons en pain d'épices. Elle s'arrêta en déglutissant devant la grande porte à double battants, le cœur battant. Hadrian posa une main sur son épaule avant de pousser la porte, qui grinça sur ses gonds.

Tout de suite, la chaleur moite de la Guilde lui sauta à la figure. Le Chasseur referma la porte derrière eux afin de ne pas laisser le froid entrer et Émeraude ôta son bonnet et ses gants, les rangeant dans ses poches. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond plutôt bas, puis son regard détailla le hall dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer. Plusieurs portes se trouvaient sur le mur du fond, précédé par un accueil tenu par une femme aux cheveux gris. Ridée comme une vieille pomme, elle fumait tranquillement la pipe, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez et attachées à une cordelière autour de son cou pour lire un livre.

Elle releva la tête quand Hadrian se présenta au comptoir et lui jeta un regard amusé alors qu'elle se tenait droite, les mains en sueur.

\- _Also ist sie die kleine Ausländerin… Sie wird es nicht schaffen_ (2), sourit-elle méchamment.

- _Halt die Klappe, Hexe_! (3) la rabroua durement Hadrian. Viens, Émeraude, suis-moi, je t'emmène à la salle d'entraînement où aura lieu les examens.

Il lui tendit la main et elle s'en saisit rapidement, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis. L'homme poussa sans hésiter une porte et la mena à travers un long couloir éclairé par les hautes fenêtres. Elle ne retint aucun détail, focalisée sur sa respiration qu'elle tentait de calmer car trop rapide. Elle était indéniablement stressée et sa peur de tout rater revint en force. Comment oserait-elle rentrer si elle échouait ? Ils avaient tous tellement confiance en elle… Elle ne le méritait pas.

Elle sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de son dos alors qu'ils approchaient d'une nouvelle porte devant laquelle se tenaient tout un groupe de personnes. Soit elles étaient assises par terre, soit elles s'appuyaient contre le mur. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle approchait et sa main s'enleva de celle de Hadrien. Elle ne devait pas paraître faible, même si elle devait avouer que le geste lui apportait un certain réconfort.

Hadrian lui ouvrit la porte, mais ne la suivit pas. Elle tourna la tête, essayant de cacher son anxiété, mais il se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui expliquer :

\- Seuls les candidats et le jury sont acceptés dans cette salle aujourd'hui. Alors bonne chance. Tu peux réussir, si tu utilises ta tête. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle inspira un grand coup et détourna la tête, bien décidée à réussir.

\- Tiens, voilà une de nos candidates.

Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix et tenta d'arborer un masque froid lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Conseiller Grim. Elle fixa un instant ses cheveux noirs attachés en une fine tresse sur son épaule droit, avant de s'incliner légèrement devant lui.

\- Conseiller Grim, fils de Hugo, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer à nouveau.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se redresser, ignorant le petit sourire amusé qu'il lui adressait. Elle lui lança un regard de défi, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle ne le craignait pas le moins du monde.

\- Émeraude… Tu es en avance, comme la plupart des candidats. Rejoins-les. A moins que tu n'aies déjà changé d'avis ?

Elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre, le dépassant en silence, la mâchoire serrée. Elle lui montrerait, à ce grand échalas qui pensait qu'elle ne valait rien. Elle lui montrerait tout ce que Law lui avait enseigné. Elle gagnerait sa place, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Elle rejoignit le groupe d'une vingtaine de jeunes gens, à peu près tous de son âge. Ils la regardaient pour la plupart en ricanant, parlant entre eux dans leur dialecte qui restait assez obscur pour la jeune fille. Puis, elle vit une fille à l'écart contre le mur, qui semblait fixer le sol en silence. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Émeraude déduisait, vu qu'une barrière de cheveux blonds l'empêchaient de voir réellement ce qu'il en était. Elle s'approcha et s'assit contre le mur à côté d'elle.

Émeraude releva la tête pour lui parler, mais tressaillit en voyant la cicatrice rougeâtre qui barrait la joue de la jeune fille. Elle ne fit cependant aucune réflexion et son regard se planta dans les yeux bleus foncés de la jeune fille, ses iris se confondant presque avec la pupille.

\- Bonjour, commença-t-elle, se sentant un peu bête.

Sa voisine sursauta, surprise, puis demanda d'une voix plutôt rauque pour une jeune fille :

\- C'est… C'est à moi que tu parles ?

\- Ben oui, à qui tu veux que je parle d'autre ? l'interrogea-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

La fille haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'était sans doute pas posé la question et avait parlé sans réfléchir vraiment, par automatisme, décida Émeraude. Sa voisine soupira, puis lui parla lentement, comme si elle était une idiote.

\- Je suis une de tes concurrentes. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à faire ami-ami avec moi.

\- Peut-être, répondit prudemment Émeraude. Ou alors j'essaye de te soutirer le maximum d'informations possibles parce que tu me sembles être la plus dangereuse de la pièce, ajouta-t-elle avec un air froid digne de Law.

L'inconnue souffla, avant de secouer la tête devant tant d'opiniâtreté. Elle ne semblait pas être dupe du discours d'Émeraude, ou en tout cas s'en méfiait.

\- Ici, ce sont presque tous des enfants de Chasseur. Ils sont préparé à affronter l'épreuve. Je ne suis sans doute pas la plus menaçante, répondit la blonde en penchant la tête.

Émeraude secoua la tête négativement, avant de désigner la cicatrice sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Eux n'ont pas dû affronter la douleur comme toi. Les survivants sont les plus coriaces, lâcha-t-elle mine de rien. Comment tu t'appelles ?

La blonde eut un rire froid. La petite aux cheveux verts eut l'impression de voir Law un instant devant cette même mimique presque cynique. Elle n'aimait pas les rires froids, sans chaleur. Comme si la personne qui riait ainsi avait égaré son cœur dans les noirceurs du monde. Et dans le cas de son ami et protecteur, c'était le cas.

\- Laufey, fille de Lafira. Bien que je doute qu'une étrangère comme toi puisse connaître le nom d'un seul de nos parents.

Émeraude ne fit aucune remarque à la pique qui lui était destinée. Law lui avait appris à ne pas gaspiller sa salive pour si peu. Elle sourit simplement, heureuse d'avoir appris un prénom et tentant déjà d'évaluer les personnes présentes. Comme l'avait dit Laufey, la plupart devaient être des enfants de Chasseur et ne présentaient ni peur ni appréhension, sûr d'eux. Cela aurait fait rire Law, d'ailleurs, et un fragment de lui enseignement lui revint à l'esprit.

 _\- Sois sûre de toi, mais laisse toujours un peu de place à la peur. Suffisamment pour être prudente et trop peu pour devenir lâche. La peur est un outil comme un autre durant un combat. Et comme tous les outils, mal utilisée, elle peut se retourner contre celui qui l'utilise._

Les minutes s'égrenèrent comme des heures pour la jeune fille, qui se consumait d'anxiété, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière une conversation. Puis enfin, les adultes leur demandèrent de se rassembler en ligne. Émeraude se retrouva au côté de Laufey qui lui jeta à peine un regard. L'ancienne noble en fit de même alors que Grim s'avançait et commençait à effectuer des allers retours devant eux.

\- Aujourd'hui, quarante jeunes postulent à une place d'apprenti dans notre Guilde, débita-t-il avec sévérité, les mains croisés dans le dos. Seuls huit d'entre vous au maximum seront choisis après cet examen. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez très bien tous échouez. Nous ne formons que la graine d'excellence. Ceux qui craignent l'échec, vous pouvez déjà partir, vous n'êtes pas fait pour le Guilde. Ici, le doute n'est pas permis.

Personne ne bougea. Émeraude croisa le regard du Conseiller et le soutint. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, que ce soit bien clair pour lui comme pour tous les autres. L'adulte haussa un sourcil, amusé, avant de tendre son bras droit derrière lui, dévoilant une rangée de sacs.

\- Cette année, votre test est une épreuve de survie. Vous devez rester droit jours dehors dans les plaines, à la merci des intempéries. La zone sera néanmoins surveillée pour qu'aucun prédateur trop dangereux ne vous tombe dessus, nous ne voulons pas la mort de la future génération…

Émeraude fronça les sourcils. Seulement trois jours ? Cela lui semblait terriblement simple… Quelque chose lui échappait-il ? Sûrement, le Conseiller n'avait pas parlé ni de l'eau, ni de la nourriture.

\- Vous aurez tous le droit au même paquetage, dont le contenu ne vous sera pas dévoilé avant que vous ne soyez lâchés dehors. Néanmoins, il y a des fusées éclairantes si vous souhaitez abandonner ou si vous vous retrouvez en danger. Enfin… Vous aurez tous un collier avec un numéro.

La petite fille sentit soudain l'arnaque au sourire trop grand du Conseiller. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple épreuve de survie. C'était une _chasse_. Une chasse à l'homme. Ils devaient traquer les autres pour gagner. Elle jura et Grim l'entendit.

\- Il semblerait que certains d'entre vous aient compris où je voulais en venir. Ramenez d'autres colliers que le vôtre et vous gagnerez des points. Perdez votre collier…

L'homme suspendit sa phrase pendant quelques secondes pour accentuer son effet.

\- Et vous serez éliminés. Bonne chance, jeunes gens !

Le Chasseur s'enleva du passage, laissant les jeunes prendre chacun un sac. Ils ne purent regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais Émeraude l'ajusta tout de suite sur son dos. Elle eut ensuite un sourire en prenant son collier avec le numéro trente dessus. Le Conseiller n'avait pas donné une façon précise de porter le collier, ni où le porter. Ce n'était pas hors des règles si elle le mettait autre part que autour de son cou, n'est-ce pas ?

Néanmoins, elle garda l'idée en tête pour plus tard. Le faire maintenant ne servirait à rien. Ils furent répartis entre huit Chasseurs, qui déposèrent chaque groupe à un coin de la zone d'examen. Sur les quatre avec elle, Émeraude reconnut Laufey et un plan se mit en place dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela marche, mais comme disait Law, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

Enfin, même au coin de la zone d'examen, le Chasseur qui avait amené le petit groupe les sépara pour retarder les premiers affrontements. Émeraude se retrouva bientôt seule, au milieu de la neige et sous un ciel gris. Elle se dépêcha alors d'enlever son collier et de le ranger dans une de ses chaussettes, bien au fond. Puis ce qu'elle supposa être le signal du départ éclata dans le ciel sous la forme d'une fusée éclairante rouge.

La jeune fille s'empressa alors de creuser l'épaisse couche de neige, pour créer un minuscule rempart derrière lequel elle s'abrita. Blanc sur blanc, cela la cacherait pour l'instant du regard des autres concurrents. Elle fit fi du froid qui engourdissait ses doigts et elle ouvrit son sac pour faire l'inventaire. Une gourde vide, quelques morceaux de viande séchée, une boussole, du papier journal et des allumettes, ainsi que la fameuse fusée éclairante.

Elle ouvrit la gourde et la remplie de neige, avant de mettre le cordon autour de son cou et de la glisser sous sa veste pour faire fondre les flocons et avoir de l'eau. Puis elle enleva ses bottes pour envelopper rapidement ses pieds dans le journal. Elle remit très vite ses chaussures, puis referma son sac et se releva, fouillant du regard les alentours.

Personne. Pour l'instant. Et une espèce de brouillard se levait… Décidément, les examinateurs avaient bien choisi leur période.

Émeraude sortit la boussole et se situa au Nord Ouest. Elle se souvint que la ville était vers le Sud, donc élimina cette direction. Elle décida finalement de se diriger vers l'Est et commença à marcher, tout en restant attentive. Elle frissonna, le froid pénétrant petit à petit son corps. Elle aurait voulu avoir une grosse fourrure comme Bepo… Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais eu aussi froid, comme si l'extérieur pompait toute sa chaleur corporelle.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle marcha à travers la brume, mais cela lui sembla être des heures. Néanmoins, son corps s'adaptait petit à petit à la température et elle n'avait plus aussi froid.

Puis soudain, elle sentit un parfum féminin derrière elle et elle se retourna brusquement, écarquillant les yeux en voyant une silhouette dans le brouillard. Elle avait réussi à sentir la personne d'aussi loin ? Il était vrai que Law la soupçonnait d'être un Zoan, mais tout de même.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge en se sentant en danger par l'approche de l'autre et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, choquée. Comment avait-elle pu sortir un tel bruit ?

Elle se mit en tout cas en position défensive alors qu'elle put enfin voir qui était l'inconnu. Il s'agissait de Laufey, tremblante de froid et claquant des dents. La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux choqués en la voyant, puis tendit son doigt en direction de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es, monstre ? souffla-t-elle, à la fois horrifiée et fascinée.

Emeraude fronça le nez, ne comprenant pas et blessée par l'insulte. Elle leva la main vers son visage et cria en sentant de la fourrure dessus. Elle pria instantanément pour que cela parte et finalement, les poils disparurent alors que Laufey la fixait toujours comme si elle était anormale.

Puis une lueur calculatrice apparut dans le regard de la blonde. Émeraude haussa un sourcil alors que le froid s'insinuait à nouveau entre ses vêtements. Elle cherchait un moyen de réduire au silence sa concurrente, quand celle-ci déclara :

\- Faisons équipe pour survivre et voler les colliers. En échange, je me tairais.

Émeraude fit semblant de réfléchir, alors même que cela ressemblait beaucoup au plan qu'elle avait imaginé. Il suffisait juste de vérifier qu'elle ne se faisait pas piéger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

-Pour trois colliers pris, j'en prends deux et toi un. Et j'y gagne une partenaire avec des capacités qui ressemblent plus à un avantage qu'à un inconvénient.

Émeraude souffla. La proposition était tentante, mais… Rien ne prouvait que Laufey tiendrait parole. Elle y réfléchit, puis décida que c'était un risque à prendre. De toute façon, si elle n'acceptait pas, Laufey révélerait ce qu'elle avait vu. Au moins, là, il y avait une chance que cela reste secret.

\- Je marche, Laufey. Mais que mon secret n'en soit plus un et je doute que tu vives assez longtemps pour t'en vanter.

Mince, Law déteignait vraiment sur elle.

L'insulaire lui tendit la main et Émeraude la serra alors que leur regard se croisaient. Le pacte était conclu.

Maintenant, elles devaient encore réussir le test.

* * *

(1) : Petite fille.

(2) : C'est donc la petite étrangère... Elle ne réussira pas.

(3) : La ferme, sorcière !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Normalement, je devrais réussir à sortir un nouveau chapitre, le mois prochain, mais je ne peux rien promette. Alors à la prochaine et portez-vous bien !**


	14. La fin de l'épreuve d'entrée

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps. Très. Encore. Un jour, j'arriverai à nouveau à être régulière. Un jour.**

 **Et remerciez mes pannes fréquentes d'internet, j'aurais pas repris l'écriture avant avril sinon !**

 **Je vous dirais bien de remercier le prof de maths qui m'a inspiré mardi le chapitre (qui a trèèèès largement dévié de la ligne de conduite prévue au départ), mais vu mon sadisme à l'égard de mes personnages... Non, je crois que vous n'allez pas l'aimer. (J'ai eu besoin d'avoir ma peluche à côté de moi pour pouvoir l'écrire). Dites vous que même pas un quart de mes idées initiales pour ce chapitre sont dedans X)**

 **Les termes en italique sont dans le dialecte de l'île, mais pas de traduction avant le prochain chapitre pour celui-là !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf les OCs.**

 **P.S : Il est vingt-deux heures passées, je viens de me relire, pardonnez-moi les fautes qui ont dû rester.  
**

* * *

 **La fin de l'épreuve d'entrée**

Émeraude se demandait si elle avait finalement fait le bon choix en faisant équipe avec Laufey. En soit, la décision paraissait logique : elles seules ne faisaient pas parties d'une famille de Chasseurs. Mais elle avait la désagréable impression que la blonde pourrait la trahir si quelqu'un lui proposait un meilleur arrangement. Et, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle haïssait, c'était la trahison.

\- Nous avons récupéré combien de colliers ? demanda-t-elle à sa partenaire.

\- Douze. Ma stratégie fonctionne bien.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Grâce à son Zoan qu'elle gardait activé comme elle le pouvait, elle pistait leurs concurrents. Lorsqu'elle en repérait un, Laufey se faisait passer pour blessée sur leur chemin et son alliée les attaquait par derrière, avant de les dépouiller de tous les colliers qu'ils avaient sur eux. C'était lâche, elles en convenaient toutes les deux. Mais leur objectif était plus important qu'un honneur quelconque. Et elles avaient eu quatre enfants comme cela.

Un rapide calcul et les quelques fusées rouges qu'elles avaient pu apercevoir leur avait permis de déterminer qu'il restait au grand maximum une quinzaine de participants. C'était le dernier jour et plus de la moitié des concurrents avaient été éliminés. Cela leur laissait une chance, enfin, surtout à Laufey. Du fait de leur partage, elle avait huit colliers adverses et Émeraude seulement quatre. Mais un pacte était un pacte et la plus jeune n'avait pas tenté de protester.

Même si l'idée d'échouer lui nouait l'estomac et qu'elle refusait de voir la moindre lueur de déception dans les yeux de Law. Elle devait réussir, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités.

L'étrangère se figea soudain alors que le vent venait de changer direction. Elle jura et se retourna brusquement. Laufey en fit de même, plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir à travers la brume qui recouvrait la plaine enneigée.

\- Tu as senti quelque chose ?

Émeraude leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les deux odeurs qu'elle sentait. Deux garçons, droit devant eux, à seulement quelques mètres. Elle ne les avait pas sentis avant car le vent soufflait dans la direction inverse. Elle s'obligea à reprendre un visage humain. Elles n'avaient plus le temps de mettre en place leur combine habituelle et cette fois, ce serait la bagarre.

\- Combien ? chuchota Laufey.

\- Deux, droit devant. Sois prête.

\- Tu sais te battre ? ironisa la blonde.

Émeraude lui lança un regard exaspéré. Elle oscillait depuis qu'elle connaissait Laufey entre l'empathie et l'énervement. Parfois elle lui faisait penser à Law à cause de sa froideur et elle tentait d'atteindre son cœur comme elle le faisait avec l'apprenti médecin. Mais à cet instant comme à d'autre, elle lui donnait envie de piquer une crise de colère. La seule chose qui la retenait à chaque fois, c'était que Law considérait ça comme puéril. Et elle n'était plus une enfant.

La plus jeune se concentra sur les deux arrivants et lorsqu'ils furent enfin visibles, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent pour les jauger. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, les deux groupes cherchant une faiblesse chez l'autre. L'ancienne noble faillit lever les yeux au ciel quand le plus grand, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux et aux joues piquetées de taches de rousseur, dont les iris tiraient étrangement vers le violet, renifla en les fixant soudain avec dédain.

\- Toujours en lice, l'étrangère et la pauvresse ?

Laufey serra les poings sous l'insulte et Émeraude posa une main sur son épaule pour la pousser à se calmer.

\- Il cherche à te faire perdre ton calme. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Law le lui avait dit et répété : elle ne devait jamais perdre son sang-froid face à un adversaire, qu'importe ce qu'il lui lâchait pour l'énerver. Elle avait mis quelques semaines à ne plus réagir à la plupart des piques qu'il lui lançait quand il l'entraînait. Néanmoins, le sujet Doflamingo et David était soigneusement évité.

\- Que de belles paroles, l'étrangère, ricana l'autre, un petit blond dont le bonnet tomba bas sur son front, juste au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. On verra si tu diras toujours la même chose la tête dans la neige avec ta copine la balafrée.

Laufey s'apprêtait à répliquer autre chose, mais inspira profondément pour se calmer. Oui, son alliée n'avait pas tort. Les deux en face cherchaient simplement à l'énerver en appuyant sur sa basse extraction. Elle était née dans les quartiers pauvres souvent soumis à des attaques de _Verschlinger_. Mais elle n'avait pas à en avoir honte devant les deux petits privilégiés devant elles. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, de lutter pour sa survie.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers son alliée un sifflement sinistre retentit. La neige parut bouger au loin et la blonde se figea. Son regard se fit vitreux alors que des souvenirs terrifiants l'assaillaient et la figeait sur place.

Les deux autres garçons s'apprêtaient à s'enfuir en hurlant quand Émeraude les saisit tous deux par l'épaule. Un autre sifflement retentit et la neige ondula, un peu plus près d'eux, apeurant les insulaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un… Un _Verschlinger_ , un genre de serpent gigantesque mangeur d'hommes. On va mourir, souffla le blond avec terreur, essayant de se défaire de sa prise. Il faut qu'on coure !

Émeraude fronça les sourcils alors que la neige ondulait de plus en plus proche d'eux. Laufey se recroquevilla sur elle-même, basculant d'avant en arrière et, contagieuse, la peur commença à s'infiltrer dans les veines de la plus jeune. Une peur viscérale qui la poussait à fuir en courant en espérant garder la vie sauve. Mais ils n'iraient jamais assez vite, elle le sentait, ils allaient terminer dans l'estomac du serpent !

Puis une idée surgit dans son esprit, une idée folle attisée par sa peur animale. Elle avait lu pas mal de livres quand elle était petite, s'intéressant tout particulièrement aux reptiles, créatures inconnues sur son île natale. Et les serpents détectaient leurs proies de façon bien particulière, par l'odeur et la chaleur.

Le vent avait tourné et soufflait désormais face à eux. Ils ne perdaient rien à essayer. Seule la mort semblait leur tendre les bras pour l'instant. Elle plaqua les deux garçons dans l'épaisse couche de flocons, les enfonçant dedans avant d'en faire de même avec Laufey et elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, faut qu'on fuie ! souffla le garçon roux en commençant à claquer des dents.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever avec son ami quand elle les colla au sol avec autorité. Au moins, Laufey dans sa crise de panique ne cherchait pas à partir.

\- Non. Si nous courons, nous sommes morts. Il détectera notre chaleur et nos mouvements, peut-être même notre odeur si le vent change de direction. Mais dans la neige, nous sommes sous le vent, notre odeur ne l'atteindra donc pas. Et, en faisant descendre notre chaleur corporelle, il ne nous détectera pas comme comestible. Alors tu te la fermes, tu gardes ta tête dans la neige et tu fais en sorte de ne pas bouger. Plus un bruit, maintenant.

Un nouveau sifflement retentit, toujours plus proche, et ils se figèrent tous. Le garçon blond appelait à voix basse sa mère et Émeraude eut une pensée pour Law. Si elle mourait, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle. Si Théo et Théa étaient ses amis, Bepo un peu son ange gardien en plus, Law était son modèle, son guide, son… Si, elle osait le penser maintenant, le grand frère qu'elle aurait voulu avoir à la place de David.

Oui, si elle survivait, elle lui dirait à quel point il était important. Non, pas si, _quand_ elle sortirait de cette mauvaise passe. Elle devait rester positive.

Mais pourtant, ses doigts se serraient d'angoisse dans la neige meuble et elle retenait tant bien que mal des larmes de terreur, son estomac noué sous l'attente d'une mort si probable. Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, priant mentalement pour que ce calvaire termine au plus vite et sans douleur.

Puis soudain, le garçon blond se leva et se mit à courir. Sans doute l'attente lui avait-elle paru trop insoutenable. Son ami voulut le rattraper, mais elle le maintint fermement dans la poudreuse, alors que soudain, vif comme l'éclair, le _Verschlinger_ passa à côté d'eux, les ignorant pour se lancer à la poursuite de la proie si vivante.

Émeraude ne vit que des écailles blanches avant de remettre sa tête dans la neige, maintenant d'une main le roux. Mais ils entendirent clairement le moment où l'animal rattrapa l'enfant. Ce fut un hurlement de terreur qui les prit aux tripes et la plus jeune plaqua sa main sur la bouche qui s'entrouvrait de Laufey, étouffant son cri. Néanmoins, ses yeux bleus totalement dilatés laissaient clairement voir sa panique.

La Zoan prit son alliée contre elle en espérant qu'elle sorte de sa crise, alors que les hurlements continuaient. Le blond appelait sa mère et ils entendaient ses sanglots, ses prières. Le _Verschlinger_ semblait s'amuser et jouer avec sa proie, cela paraissait si long, trop long. Le roux pleurait en silence dans la neige, ses larmes gelant instantanément sur ses joues.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir, ils devaient subir sans agir. Ils voulaient que ça s'arrête, la souffrance de l'enfant de leur âge leur était insoutenable.

Puis soudain, le silence. Terriblement lourd et oppressant, comme une chape de plomb sur leurs poumons qui entravait leur respiration. Aucun d'eux n'osa bouger ou émettre le moindre son pendant d'interminables secondes. Le jeune garçon mordait sa main pour étouffer ses sanglots qui secouaient son corps engourdi par le froid et Émeraude maintenait Laufey contre elle, ses membres crispés contre la jeune fille tremblantes. Elle aussi pleurait, ses larmes cristallisant sur ses joues en silence, choquée.

Et l'horreur recommença. L'animal dévorait sa proie et ils entendaient le craquement sinistre des os sous la mâchoire, les bruissements du corps défunt qui bougeait dans la neige. Et l'angoisse que le serpent ne les attaque les reprit. À chaque coup de dents qui déchirait la chair, ils tressaillaient, imaginant que la bête était sur eux et les charcutait. Ils se blottirent les uns contre les autres, dévorés par ce monstre terrible qu'était la terreur de la mort et de la souffrance.

Ils avaient oublié pourquoi ils étaient là, dans cette plaine auparavant immaculée. Ils avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient à peine une dizaine de minutes avant en train de s'échanger des piques amères, qu'ils étaient concurrents. Cela semblait pour eux des heures, des jours même. Il n'y avait plus que trois enfants terrifiés qui voyaient planer sur eux l'ombre de la souffrance, qui sentait dans leur cou la lame tranchante de la Faux de la Mort. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'enfin, leur attente se termine.

Et au bout de longues minutes qui leur parurent des heures, ils entendirent le _Verschlinger_ glisser dans la neige en s'éloignant. Ils attendirent, encore, ignorant le froid qui le prenait et la neige qui humidifiait leurs vêtements. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce que la voix brisée de Laufey ne chuchote :

\- Il… Il est parti ?

Émeraude la relâcha, soulagée qu'elle soit tirée de sa crise de panique, alors que le roux s'éloignait légèrement d'elle. Aucun d'eux n'osaient vérifier, à la fois par crainte de voir la bête ressurgir et pour ne pas à voir le corps sans aucun doute déchiqueté de l'enfant.

\- On… On serait déjà comme… comme Sacha s'il était… était…

Le roux ne termina pas sa phrase et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler sous le choc et, maintenant la terreur passée, la tristesse. Laufey et Émeraude se fixèrent et, d'un regard, comprirent qu'elles compatissaient toutes deux pour le garçon.

D'un commun accord, elles se relevèrent sur leurs genoux pour le serrer contre elles, mettant de côté toute la colère qu'elles avaient pu auparavant ressentir pour lui. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et il hurla sa peine dans le blouson de la blonde tandis qu'Émeraude lui caressait lentement et en cercle le dos, comme Bepo le faisait quand elle avait un cauchemar.

Aucun d'entre eux ne tourna la tête vers le cadavre. Ils ne voulaient pas affronter la vérité en pleine face. Ils avaient besoin de se réconforter, d'oublier l'angoisse qui tenaillait encore leur estomac.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? chuchota Laufey.

\- Je… Jørgen.

Le silence reprit ses droits sur la plaine embrumée, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas lourd. Jørgen releva finalement la tête pour essuyer ses larmes gelées, se mettant à claquer des dents. Laufey frissonna à son tour et Émeraude sentit à son tour le froid qui la prenait. Elle ne sentait même plus ses membres.

\- On… On devrait prévenir la Guilde, réalisa finalement Laufey. Et s'il…

Elle laissa en suspension sa phrase, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de la terminer pour que les deux autres comprennent. La plus jeune se releva en vacillant et manqua de s'écrouler, s'appuyant de justesse sur l'épaule du roux qui la soutint, avant de prendre son sac et d'en sortir la fusée de détresse.

Elle s'agenouilla à nouveau dans la neige et tenta de l'allumer, sans succès. Elle allait s'acharner dessus quand Jørgen posa une main sur son poignet. Elle redressa la tête et il lui fit signe de reculer. La fusée déchira bientôt les cieux et éclaira le ciel d'une lumière rouge, qui mettrait quelques minutes à disparaître.

Les trois enfants regardèrent avec espoir la lueur qui traversait même le brouillard qui commençait à s'épaissir, avant que Laufey ne sorte sa couverture pour s'enrouler dedans et se réchauffer. Les deux autres la fixèrent comme si elle avait eu un éclair de génie et l'imitèrent, se collant les uns aux autres pour garder un maximum de chaleur.

Puis le roux fit mine de regarder derrière lui, mais les deux filles l'en empêchèrent. La blonde lui cacha les yeux d'une main tandis que l'autre fille maintenait sa tête pour qu'il ne la tourne pas.

\- Il y a des horreurs qu'il ne vaut mieux pas voir. Si tu… Ne te traumatise pas, souffla Laufey. Ou les cauchemars ne te quitteront plus.

\- Ils seront là, invisibles, à attendre ta faiblesse pour mieux t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, ajouta Émeraude dans un frisson, rapprochant les pans de la couverture, le regard hanté. À ronger ta joie et tes espoirs, à ternir tes rêves.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Le ton était légèrement agressif, mais elles laissèrent passer, plongées dans leur propre passé. Ce fut la blonde qui parla la première, les yeux vides de toute émotion.

\- Mes parents sont morts dans une attaque de _Verschlinger_ et mon petit frère a été défiguré. J'entends encore leurs cris dans mes cauchemars et je vois le sang, les…

Jørgen posa un doigt sur sa bouche qui commençait à bleuir, hochant lentement la tête. Il s'excusa pour sa question agressive et elle eut un sourire crispé. Émeraude posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux, fermant un instant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête lui tournait et elle eut du mal à bouger ses lèvres pour lâcher doucement :

\- Les miens ont été tués sous mes yeux. Ma maison est partie en fumée et j'ai tout perdu. Sans Bepo et d'autres, je serais sans doute morte là-bas. Et ça me hante.

Elle ne parla pas du reste, de la trahison, de la torture, de la haine pure qu'elle ressentait envers David et Doflamingo. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir et elle ignorait si elle aurait le courage d'en reparler un jour.

Ils se turent à cet instant, gardant leurs forces pour lutter contre le froid et le sommeil en attendant les Chasseurs qui surveillaient l'épreuve. Leurs membres s'engourdissaient malgré les couvertures et ils avaient du mal à respirer.

\- Froid… souffla difficilement Émeraude. Sens plus mes pieds…

\- Tais… Tais-toi, gémit Jørgen. Garde… force, balbutia-t-il.

Laufey n'était même plus en état de parler et sa peau tirait anormalement vers le gris. Ce fut alors avec un véritable soulagement qu'ils virent arriver une Chasseuse sur un drôle d'animal, un genre d'hippopotame blanc avec de longs poils.

\- Hippo Poilu, chuchota le roux devant le regard étonné de la plus jeune, dodelinant de la tête.

\- Hey, les gamins, vous avez… les interpella la Chasseuse avant de s'interrompre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la trace aisément reconnaissable non loin des enfants et en s'avançant au niveau du trio, retint un haut-le-cœur alors que la neige s'était teintée d'écarlate plus loin.

\- Mon dieu.

Elle sortit un escargot de sa poche mais Émeraude n'eut pas le loisir de s'en étonner. Ses paupières se firent lourdes avant de se fermer et elle tomba brutalement dans la neige, inconsciente.

* * *

Law s'ennuyait. Simen était en train d'aider une patiente à accoucher et elle avait préféré ne pas le prendre avec elle. Les gens se méfiaient encore trop de lui pour se détendre totalement en sa présence. Et la jeune mère n'avait pas besoin d'une source de tension supplémentaire. Son livre était intéressant, il traitait de l'évolution de la préparation médicamenteuse, mais il le connaissait déjà presque par cœur, son père le lui avait offert quand il avait sept ans. Il referma le bouquin, le posant sur l'étagère avant de prendre sa chaise. Il la déplaçait vers la fenêtre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné. Tout le monde ou presque dans l'hôpital devait savoir que Simen était en salle de travail. Alors pourquoi venait-on à son bureau ?

\- Entrez, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment en posant la chaise.

Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse pour trouver une raison, quand un collègue de sa maîtresse d'apprentissage ouvrit la porte, passant son buste dans la pièce. Law le reconnut à ses cheveux châtains si ébouriffés qu'il semblait s'être coiffé avec un pétard.

\- Oui, monsieur Leonidas ?

Le brun eut un mauvais pressentiment quand le médecin lui adressa un regard désolé. Le genre de regard qu'il détestait.

\- Il y a eu un… un problème durant l'examen des Chasseurs. Ton amie Émeraude est revenue en hypothermie.

Law se figea, un trop bref instant pour être perceptible, et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Non. Pas Émeraude. Il connaissait les symptômes et les risques de l'hypothermie. Dans sa tête défilait le protocole à effectuer et les chances que la plus jeune survive sans dommages.

\- Elle va bien, le rassura aussitôt le médecin. On s'est chargé d'elle. Elle est en train de dormir, chambre trois-cent vingt, troisième étage. Ne fais pas trop de bruits, elle n'est pas…

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, monsieur, l'interrompit d'une voix froide Law.

Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était ébranlé. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était inquiet, qu'il était en état de faiblesse.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil, pas dupe du comportement du brun, et referma la porte derrière lui dans un haussement d'épaule. L'adolescent inspira profondément, avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il eut un frisson en les voyant, comme à chaque fois, se souvenant de la fois où il avait roulé au bas d'escaliers semblables lorsque Cora faisait le tour des hôpitaux pour le soigner.

Il secoua la tête avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre, ralentissant soudain en manquant de rentrer dans un patient. La première chose qui le frappa, ce fut la tête aux trois-quarts couvertes de bandages. Puis son plâtre à la jambe gauche et les deux béquilles qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer, alors qu'il semblait tellement jeune. Il était plus petit que lui !

Law ignorait ce qui était arrivé au malade, mais il eut envie de l'aider. Il gravit les marches jusqu'à sa hauteur, le dépassant légèrement pour se mettre devant lui. Il manqua de tressaillir en voyant l'œil droit caché par les pansements et le visage infantile. C'était un enfant qui devait à peine avoir huit ans. Il dut se retenir de lui demander de ce qui lui était arrivé, par curiosité professionnelle.

\- Tu me gênes, souffla le petit garçon.

La phrase avait été dite sur un ton plat, mais clairement, ce n'était pas ce à quoi l'apprenti médecin s'attendait. Il haussa un sourcil, avant de se détourner.

\- Je voulais simplement vous proposer mon aide, mais puisque vous la refusez avec tant de véhémence…

\- Attends !

Law se retourna, voyant la gêne visible dans l'œil noir de l'enfant qui était soudain plus fébrile. Son regard se porta sur la marche devant lui, avant qu'il ne chuchote :

\- Je… J'aimerai bien de l'aide, je pensais que tu allais m'embêter avec mes bandages…

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, un peu plus radouci.

\- Chambre trois-cent vingt, troisième étage. Je vais voir ma grande sœur.

Il fronça les sourcils, se baissant légèrement pour être à la hauteur du gamin. C'était une étrange coïncidence qu'il aille au même endroit que lui. Mais peut-être que…

\- Ta sœur passait l'examen d'entrée à la Guilde des Chasseurs ?

Il hocha la tête tristement et Law lui tendit sa main. Le garçon y mit sa deuxième béquille qui le gênait et prit appui sur la rambarde pour avancer plus vite. Le brun avait beau être pressé de voir Émeraude, le médecin lui aurait dit si elle se trouvait dans un état critique. Il avait pris le temps pour penser avec la tête froide et ce n'était pas dérangeant de prendre un peu de temps pour aider un garçon qui n'était sans lui rappeler lui-même. Lui aussi avait été agressif lorsqu'on voulait parler de la maladie qui avait pendant quelques années marqué sa peau.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? lui demanda-t-il sur le palier du troisième étage.

Il lui rendit sa béquille et le gamin s'en saisit, reprenant sa route dans un soupir.

\- Tu es l'étranger, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde parle de toi dans le service où je suis.

\- Pas toujours en bien, supposa froidement Law.

\- Je ne crois pas aux ragots. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un monstre, répliqua sans aucun tact le garçon.

L'adolescent se figea aux mots, se tournant lentement vers le plus jeune qui continuait sa route comme si de rien n'était, ses béquilles claquant contre le sol. L'apprenti médecin secoua sa tête pour se reprendre, le rattrapant en quelques pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? l'interrogea-t-il, mine de rien.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi continuait-on à le traiter de monstre alors que ses taches blanches n'étaient plus visibles ? Et pourquoi le garçon semblait s'en moquer totalement ? Même si Law ne laissait plus l'avis des autres l'atteindre, il détestait rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Les gens craignent ce qui ne leur ressemble pas, ce qui est différent. Et parfois, les jalousent. Tu es brillant, un génie même, de ce qu'ils disent. Simen est une des meilleures doctoresses de l'île et elle t'a prise comme apprenti, le premier depuis la mort du précédent. Tu es une exception et ils te détestent pour ça. Alors ils t'insultent pour te rabaisser, pour que tu paraisses moins _parfait_.

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête, songeant que l'enfant était plutôt mature. Il paraissait mentalement bien plus vieux que son âge. Il n'aurait jamais entendu ce genre de phrase sortir de la bouche d'Émeraude il y avait encore un an. Quoi que. L'ancienne noble était un peu plus intelligente qu'il avait cru en la rencontrant. Elle rechignait simplement à se concentrer sur quelque chose si cela l'ennuyait et elle manquait d'expérience.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai réfléchi. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire dans mon lit, répondit le blessé en baissant la tête. Au fait, je m'appelle Arzack, fils de Loki.

\- Je suppose que tu connais déjà le mien, lâcha l'apprenti médecin avant de se murer dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre trois cent-vingt et Law frappa doucement sur le battant, avant de l'ouvrir. Il laissa passer Arzack, avant de se glisser à son tour dans la pièce, refermant la porte ensuite. Trois lits sur quatre étaient occupés, par trois jeunes.

Mais le regard du brun s'arrêta sur Émeraude, dont les cheveux verts reposaient sur l'oreiller. Il ignora les deux autres et s'approcha de son amie, notant avec inquiétude le masque à oxygène et la perfusion à son poignet. D'une main tremblante, il décrocha la feuille de soin présente au bout du lit et la lut, pâlissant encore plus si cela était possible.

Émeraude avait été prise en charge en état d'hypothermie modérée et avec des engelures aux orteils.

Il dut s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour éviter de chuter, sonné. Sa main chercha celle de la petite fille et il la réchauffa dans sa paume. Elle était si froide… Ses doigts chassèrent une mèche de cheveux verts qui recouvrait son visage encore grisâtre et il sentit que l'oxygène donné par le masque avait été chauffé, comme cela était indiqué pour ce genre de cas.

Elle était passée si proche de la mort. Et, alors qu'il aurait dû être plus ou moins indifférent à son sort, il avait envie de hurler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie avait bien failli lui prendre Émeraude après lui avoir arraché Lamy ? Elles n'étaient que des enfants ! C'était si injuste…

Il aurait pu voir qu'elle était en hypothermie s'il avait été avec elle. Il aurait pu ralentir la progression du froid, enlever les cristaux de glace des tissus qui avaient provoqué les engelures et tant d'autres choses… Mais là, il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi bon en médecine et si impuissant.

Il revoyait Lamy dans ce même genre de lit, perfusée, avec un sourire faible qu'elle essayait de rendre lumineux pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et pour la première fois, il s'avoua qu'Émeraude n'était pas seulement pour lui un rappel de sa petite sœur défunte. Il s'agissait aussi d'une autre petite sœur qu'il était tout aussi prêt à protéger, qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir mourir, qu'importe s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

Il reposa froidement la feuille de soin au bout du lit, observant un bref instant Arzack qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le torse de son aînée. Les soubresauts de son corps lui indiquaient qu'il pleurait et il détourna le regard pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de l'ancienne noble, reprenant la main gelée dans la sienne. Ses yeux se perdirent sur le carrelage noir, avant de se fermer un bref instant.

\- T'as promis de pas échouer, alors réveille-toi vite, tête de mule.

* * *

 **Alors, pour les symptômes et traitement de l'hypothermie, j'ai fais un mélange de ce que j'ai lu sur internet. Si un médecin passe par là et voit que quelque chose cloche, je suis toute ouïe.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si j'espère très fortement que ça vous a plu !  
**

 **La suite devrait paraître en avril, mai. Vers la fin de mes cours, quoi. A peluche, et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui me sert de carburant X)**


	15. Les résultats de l'examen

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Plus tôt que prévu, remerciez mon rapport tellement chiant qu'il me fallait une pause X)  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, il y a encore eu une partie un peu imprévue, ce qui fait monter le chapitre à presque 5k... Mais je l'aime bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf les OCs.**

* * *

 **Les résultats de l'examen  
**

Émeraude lança les dés, souriant en voyant cinq points noirs sur la face d'ivoire avant de bouger son pion, renvoyant le pingouin jaune de Laufey dans son igloo. Jørgen ricana, avant que la blonde ne joue et ne fasse sauter son seul pion sur le plateau.

\- Hé, Émeraude avait aussi un pion que tu pouvais sortir ! se plaignit le roux en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- T'avais qu'à pas rire, répliqua-t-elle.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel alors que ses deux camarades d'hôpital recommençaient à se chamailler. Et ils avaient commencé à jouer aux petits pingouins depuis quoi, dix minutes ? Ils ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir sur le même lit sans que ça ne dégénère, à croire qu'ils aimaient se disputer.

\- S'il vous plaît, vous deux, on peut continuer à jouer ? Y'a que vous que ça occupe…

Ils étaient encore coincés en observation à la suite de leur hypothermie, alors ils se changeaient les idées comme ils le pouvaient. Surtout que l'étrangère avait particulièrement du mal à voir Jørgen s'enfoncer dans sa tristesse. Elle le comprenait, son ami avait été tué il y avait une semaine à peine, mais ça ne lui faisait que trop repenser à ses propres malheurs. Et elle ne désirait pas s'apitoyer dessus.

\- C'est aujourd'hui les résultats de l'examen, non ? demanda Laufey pour changer de sujet.

Les deux autres grimacèrent. Oui, les résultats tombaient aujourd'hui, rien n'ayant été annulé malgré l'incident. Comme si la mort d'un participant était quantité négligeable. Ce qui leur semblait néanmoins certain, c'était qu'ils avaient échoué.

\- Oui… On pourrait y aller pour savoir si on a nos chances au prochain, mais sincèrement, je n'ai pas tellement envie, souffla le roux.

Une mèche de cheveux retomba devant ses yeux légèrement violets et Émeraude posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Même si elle avait envie de lui filer une double paire de baffe pour qu'il se reprenne. Elle se demandait comment Bepo avait fait pour la supporter, quand même. Elle avait dû être infernale après la mort de ses parents.

\- La question est plutôt : est-ce qu'on nous laisserait sortir ? bougonna l'ancienne noble.

Cela tira un sourire triste et un peu crispé au seul garçon de la pièce, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle pouvait au moins se vanter de lui remonter le moral. Jørgen lança à son tour les dés d'une main tremblante alors qu'une goutte s'écrasait sur le plateau en bois. Il renifla et mit son pion bleu sur la case départ d'un geste rageur, comme s'il ne voulait pas encore pleurer. Il rejoua comme il avait fait six, passant sa manche sur son visage.

Par habitude, les deux filles ne firent aucune remarque. Le roux ne voulait pas pleurer devant elles généralement, disant qu'un homme ne versait jamais de larmes. Elles n'avaient jamais osé répliquer qu'il était encore un enfant et que, par conséquent, ça ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Elles ne tenaient pas non plus à devoir gérer une crise.

Ils furent stoppés par la porte de leur chambre qui s'ouvrait et Émeraude tourna la tête, étant dos à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle fut surprise de voir Hadrian, mais lui sourit doucement.

\- Bonjour, Hadrian. C'est Simen qui vous envoie ?

À son réveil, la doctoresse lui avait hurlé dessus pendant dix bonnes minutes pour son inconscience avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la supplier de ne plus jamais lui refaire un coup pareil. Elle s'était crispée au contact, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'un adulte la prenne dans ses bras. Mais cela n'avait pas été dérangeant, pas du tout.

Le colosse à la couronne de cheveux blancs soupira, secouant la tête pour nier. Les trois enfants partagèrent un regard curieux, avant que la blonde ne range le jeu dans sa boîte et ne la repose sur le lit de Jørgen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hadrian ?

\- Il semblerait que vous devez venir au résultat de l'examen, sur la demande du Conseiller Grim, fils de Hugo, expliqua-t-il doucement. Habillez-vous, je vous y accompagne.

Hadrian avait bien tenté de savoir pourquoi les trois étaient convoqué, mais le chef de la Guilde lui avait rappelé qu'il avait accepté la demande de Grim pour que les enfants viennent et que le vieux Chasseur n'avait donc pas à contester la décision. Il n'aimait pas ça, surtout quand le Conseiller avait passé les jours avant l'examen à parier sur l'échec d'Émeraude. Enfin, il avait été étrangement calme depuis l'incident.

\- Vous avez l'accord des médecins ? s'étonna le roux. Et de mes parents ?

Le Chasseur soupira en essayant de se souvenir qui étaient les parents du garçon. Ah oui, Lin et Rolf. Il avait les mêmes yeux presque violets que son père.

\- Tes parents ont été mis au courant et tant que vous ne restez pas dehors trop longtemps, les docteurs ont donné leur consentement. Bougez-vous les fesses, faut qu'on soit à la Guilde dans une petite demi-heure.

Les filles tirèrent le rideau autour de leur lit pour se changer sans être épiées alors que Jørgen changeait ses vêtements d'hôpital contre des affaires chaudes sans chichi ni manières. Hadrian nota néanmoins qu'il ne montra pas signe d'impatience alors que les deux autres mettaient un peu plus de temps. Il n'avait pas l'air très pressé de bouger. Enfin, en même temps, c'était son ami qui était mort sous les crocs du _Verschlinger_. Pauvre gamin, il n'en restait plus grand-chose lorsqu'ils avaient ramené le corps. La cérémonie aurait lieu demain soir et il espérait que le roux ne serait pas autorisé à voir la dépouille. Ce n'était franchement pas beau à voir.

Laufey et Émeraude sortirent finalement de derrière leurs rideaux et enfilèrent leurs bottes fourrées avant de se placer aux côtés de leur camarade. Hadrian ouvrit la porte et les laissa passer devant lui, puis les mena rapidement dans les couloirs vers la sortie.

La neige dans les rues était moins épaisse qu'avant qu'ils ne passent les examens et Émeraude nota avec étonnement des bougies dans des pots devant les fenêtres, de petits luminaires décorés de fleurs hivernales, de rubans ou de papiers colorés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas… Et j'avais oublié que c'était ce soir, souffla Laufey. C'est pour _la Winter Nacht_. Hum, il me semble qu'on traduirait ça par la Nuit d'Hiver. On fête le Solstice, la nuit la plus longue qui marque le passage à l'année suivante.

\- On mange super plein de gâteaux ! s'exclama Jørgen. C'est une fête familiale géniale ! Puis à minuit, on se rejoint sur la grande place et on fait brûler un vœu marqué sur un papier, pour espérer qu'il se réalise !

Il s'aperçut soudain de sa boulette en voyant les visages tristes de ses camarades. Il avait oublié qu'elles n'avaient plus de parents. Puis son esprit le ramena à Sacha, avec qui il discutait toujours du vœu qu'il ferait. Mais cette nuit, il ne serait pas là… Des larmes brûlantes glissèrent sur ses joues et il tressaillit en voyant un mouchoir apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il s'en saisit en tournant la tête, remerciant doucement Laufey qui le lui tendait.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, entrecoupé par les sanglots retenus du garçon. Les filles ne savaient pas quoi faire pour le consoler, alors restaient les bras ballants, le cœur serré devant la tristesse de leur camarade.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant la Guilde et entrèrent sur les talons de Hadrian, Jørgen faisant disparaître le mouchoir. Le Chasseur les mena à la pièce où ils avaient attendu le début de l'épreuve. Le roux vit ses parents et, après un dernier regard pour ses voisines, les rejoignit pour leur faire un câlin. Les deux autres détournèrent le regard, gênées par cette preuve d'affection.

Émeraude sursauta soudain quand une main se posa sur son épaule et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant Simen et Law derrière elle. La doctoresse lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de la relâcher, alors que l'adolescent à ses côtés se contenta d'un signe sec de la tête.

La jeune fille tenta de cacher à quel point son cœur se serrait devant la sécheresse et la froideur de son aîné. Elle avait l'impression que son échec à l'examen avait refroidi Law, que celui-ci était déçu. Et ça lui faisait un mal de chien, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle. Enfin, il était là, c'était donc qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tellement, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors Simen l'avait obligé à l'accompagner. Cette idée amena un goût de cendres dans sa bouche et elle serra les poings.

Son attention se tourna vers une personne qui se mit soudain debout devant les personnes rassemblées, entièrement habillé de noir. Il était grand et massif, un peu comme Hadrian. Ses cheveux verts étaient coupés courts et ses yeux marrons parcoururent rapidement la foule. La doctoresse lui souffla qu'il s'agissait du chef de la Guilde, Spike, fils de Connor.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés pour les résultats à l'examen d'entrée de notre Guilde, malgré l'accident survenu pendant. J'adresse mes plus sincères et vives condoléances à la famille et aux amis du petit Sacha. Nous veillerons à ce qu'une telle tragédie ne se renouvelle pas.

La voix de l'homme était presque de velours, remplie de chaleur et suave. Émeraude eut un frisson, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être suspendue à ses lèvres, ayant soudain hâte qu'il continue. Il commença d'abord par annoncer ceux qui étaient recalés sans aucune chance de pouvoir repasser l'examen, puis ceux qui auraient la possibilité de retenter leur chance au prochain, en été.

Ni Jørgen, ni Laufey, ni elle ne furent annoncés. Ils échangèrent un regard curieux, mais remplis d'espoir. Et s'ils avaient tout de même réussi ?

\- Je passe ensuite aux admis. Ils sont au total de sept. Ils se verront pris en charge par le Chasseur qui aura demandé à les entraîner. Cette année, il y a donc deux duos et un trio d'élèves.

Les murmures commencèrent à se répandre et Émeraude entendit des gens parier sur quel Chasseur se serait proposé pour avoir des apprentis. Elle se tourna discrètement vers Hadrian, lui demandant pourquoi ça avait autant d'importance.

\- La renommée du maître fait celle de l'apprenti. Certains Chasseurs sont bien plus respectés que d'autres. Par exemple, je suis considéré comme l'ancienne génération, donc pas un des maîtres les plus courus. En ce moment, le plus grand honneur, c'est d'être pris en apprentissage par le fils du chef de la Guilde, Janus. Le Conseiller Grim est aussi un très bon maître, mais il ne prend que des élèves qu'il juge intéressants, qui ont un truc.

D'ailleurs, les deux meilleurs furent appelés et ce fut Janus qui les prit en apprentissage. Les cris de joie et le brouhaha soudain la firent grimacer. Deux mains froides se posèrent alors sur ses oreilles malmenées. En jetant un regard derrière elle, elle fut surprise de voir que c'était Law qui avait eu cette délicate attention pour son ouïe. Elle sourit bêtement alors que le chef de Guilde ramenait d'un regard le calme.

Une fille et un garçon, de faux jumeaux aurait-elle dit vu la ressemblance, furent à leur tour pris en apprentissage par une femme. Puis le chef de Guilde prit une inspiration, avant de donner le nom des élèves qui formeraient le trio.

\- Même s'ils n'ont pas terminé l'épreuve par la force des choses, un des nôtres a décidé au vu de leur comportement durant l'examen et de leur score de les prendre en apprentissage, comme les règles l'y autorisent. Émeraude, fille d'Agathe, Laufey, fille de Lafira, et Jørgen, fils de Darius, sont désormais les élèves du Conseiller Grim.

Les trois enfants en restèrent sans voix. Laufey et Émeraude furent poussées par Hadrian pour qu'elles bougent. Elles n'avaient pas imaginé un seul instant que cela leur arriverait, même si à chaque examen ou presque, un élève était repêché ainsi. Mais trois ? Et par le Conseiller Grim en plus ?

L'ancienne noble sentait une pointe d'appréhension dans son ventre. Elle n'avait pas oublié le comportement de l'homme à son égard et elle se demanda s'il faisait ça pour mieux la briser ou s'il avait une vraie raison de la prendre sous son aile.

Jørgen les rejoignit, visiblement aussi surpris qu'elles, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs nattés, qui gardait son exécrable petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Suivez-moi, exigea-t-il.

Les trois enfants obéirent, même si celle aux cheveux verts grommela qu'elle n'aimait pas les ordres. Le Chasseur les mena dans une petite salle à part, s'appuyant contre le mur pour les jauger du regard. Les deux natifs de l'île baissèrent les yeux, mal à l'aise, mais Émeraude osa poser la question qui les tourmentaient tous les trois.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous avions échoués, monsieur, fit-elle remarquer en soutenant le regard de son désormais maître d'apprentissage.

L'homme éclata de rire, visiblement amusé par son culot et s'y attendant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant un silence s'installer pour tenter de mettre mal à l'aise l'étrangère. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu tort de la récupérer, elle avait du cran.

\- Je pose toujours des questions à ceux qui ont échoués. Et ce que j'ai entendu sur vous trois… Vous êtes les seuls à avoir travaillé en groupe, ce qui est un pilier de notre travail, même si certains pensent le contraire. Laufey et toi, vous avez mis en place une stratégie simple, adapté à vos moyens et surtout efficace. Jørgen et son coéquipier ont utilisé une méthode demandant plus de force. Il équilibre votre côté très mental.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers leur camarade, qui esquissa un sourire triste avant de cacher son malaise en pliant le bras, désignant son biceps. Ils ricanèrent, détendant l'atmosphère plutôt lourde. Grim eut un éclair de malice dans ses yeux noirs, avant de continuer ses explications.

\- De plus… Vous avez survécu à un _Verschlinger_ , un Dévoreur. Et ça, ça m'intrigue. Comment vous avez fait ? Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de chance, j'en suis certain… Et maintenant, j'ai huit ans pour le découvrir.

Les trois enfants n'avaient pas été interrogés pour ne pas agrandir leur traumatisme. Néanmoins, il sentait que ce n'était pas que par chance. On ne survivait pas face à ces serpents anthropophages simplement avec la bonne fortune en poche. L'un d'eux avait eu un réflexe qui leur avait sauvé la vie, en plus du fait que le _Verschlinger_ qui les avait attaqués était un jeune, mangeant moins que les adultes.

\- Vous serez priés d'être tous les jours devant la Guilde à sept heures à partir de lundi. Pas une minute de plus. La distance n'est pas une raison acceptable de retard, est-ce clair, Émeraude ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, avant que Laufey ne déglutisse, levant la main pour prendre la parole. Grim hocha la tête, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je n'ai plus d'endroit où vivre avec mon frère…

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Comme il est commun de le faire, je vous prendrais en charge. Simen m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber Émeraude, donc ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

La blonde soupira de soulagement et son amie lui tapota l'épaule, alors que le roux fixait toujours le bout de ses chaussures. Les filles se tournèrent vers lui, celle aux cheveux verts se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si je veux continuer dans cette voie, monsieur, avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Grim le fixa avec un regard froid et dur, tandis que ses camarades le regardaient avec surprise. Elles ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce que le roux abandonne maintenant, alors qu'il était finalement pris.

\- Tu as encore cinq jours pour réfléchir. Je veux ta réponse lundi prochain. Si tu n'es pas là à l'heure, je le prendrais comme un refus, clair ? répliqua le Conseiller. Filez, maintenant.

Les trois enfants le regardèrent partir, avant que les filles ne se tournent vers leur camarade. Laufey ne savait pas quoi dire à Jørgen. Mais Émeraude n'eut pas autant de délicatesse. Elle bouillait de voir le roux gâcher sa chance à cause de la peur. Elle la sentait tout autour du roux, maintenant qu'elle se concentrait. D'ailleurs, elle songea un bref instant qu'elle ne devrait pas pouvoir le faire.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Abandonner par peur du danger, de la mort ? Mais parce que tu crois que les _Verschlinger_ se laisseront arrêter par les murs de la ville ? Le danger est constant, Laufey et sa famille en est la preuve. Tu penses que Sacha accepterait que tu abandonnes ton rêve par trouille ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de Sacha ! cria-t-il. Je t'interdis de parler de lui !

L'ancienne noble le prit par le col de son pull pour l'obliger à le regarder, à plonger ses yeux violets dans les siens. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de voir son camarade les lâcher. Elle l'aimait bien, si elle oubliait ses insultes lors de leur rencontre.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas ignorante pour autant. C'est terrifiant de perdre ses repères, ceux qui nous ont entouré pendant des années, je te l'accorde. Peut-être même que tu remets en cause tes choix et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais la question est : est-ce que tu veux vraiment arrêter, ou es-tu seulement lâche ?

Le jeune garçon la saisit à son tour par le col de sa veste, posant son front contre le sien en tremblant. Un sanglot le secoua, avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras pour pleurer. Elle resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Elle s'attendait à un silence, des cris, voire même un coup sous la colère de son camarade. Elle tapota son dos de sa main, puis des brans fins vinrent se serrer autour d'eux et elle redressa la tête pour voir Laufey.

\- On est bien parti pour devoir se supporter pendant huit ans, alors autant se soutenir, non ? fit la blonde en tentant de cacher son malaise.

Émeraude songea qu'elle devrait sans doute révéler à un moment ou à un autre son Fruit du Démon, enfin, même si elle comptait trouver ce dont il s'agissait avant. Sans doute que Laufey pourrait l'aider, elle était la seule à l'avoir vu en partie… Néanmoins, pour l'instant, elle devait épauler Jørgen. Elle avait l'impression d'être à la place de Bepo ou de Law et d'une certaine façon, cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir grandi.

Le roux finit par essuyer ses larmes, se redressant en silence avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, passant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Je… Je réfléchirais, les filles.

Il s'enfuit alors et la blonde se tourna vers son amie. Elles échangèrent un regard silencieux, avant que celle avec la cicatrice sur la joue demande :

\- Il a conscience que tu es dans la même chambre d'hôpital que lui et, vu la tête de mule que tu as l'air d'être, tu ne le lâcheras pas ?

\- Ferme-la ! rougit Émeraude.

Elle tenterait de ne pas influencer son camarade. Mais elle n'oubliait pas les explications de son maître d'apprentissage et elle avait l'impression que c'était essentiel pour son évolution d'avoir une équipe équilibrée. Sans Jørgen, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir dépasser ses limites. Et pour son but, cela serait soudain plus compliqué. Alors elle ne promettait rien.

\- On doit retourner à l'hôpital maintenant, je suppose ? souffla Laufey, pas intimidée par l'ordre de son amie.

\- Exactement, mesdemoiselles !

Elles se retournèrent vers la porte pour voir Simen avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. La doctoresse vint prendre dans une étreinte sa protégée, ignorant sa légère crispation pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Bravo, Em. Je n'ai pas douté un seul instant de toi.

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas montrer à quel point la remarque lui réchauffait le cœur. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais fait ce genre de compliments. Et elle ressentait toute la douceur de la maîtresse d'apprentissage de Law, qui les avait recueillis sans aucune question, qui était toujours là pour eux, pour leurs douleurs et leurs doutes.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, inspirant l'odeur du médecin.

Sous les effluves des médicaments et de l'hôpital, il y avait une odeur de musc qui n'appartenait qu'à Simen et qui la rassurait. Si Law lui en voulait d'avoir échoué à l'épreuve, au moins, quelqu'un ne doutait pas d'elle. Et elle prouverait à l'adolescent qu'elle était capable de réussir quelque chose.

* * *

Law courait sous la lumière de la lune, dans les rues illuminées par les douces lueurs des bougies. Il était en retard, très en retard. Émeraude ne pouvant sortir de l'hôpital, Simen avait décidé de venir à elle pour passer la _Winter Nacht_ avec Bepo et les jumeaux. Lui, comme un crétin, avait dit qu'il viendrait plus tard, le temps de terminer le cadeau pour la jeune fille.

Il voulait qu'elle sache à quel point elle comptait pour lui, mais il ignorait comment le dire avec des mots. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à lui montrer qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit en vie et entière… Alors il avait décidé de le faire avec ses mains. La peinture avait terminé de sécher à peine quelques minutes auparavant, vu le nombre de fois où il avait dû recommencer, malgré l'aide de Théa et Théo pour le traçage du motif.

Devant la porte du bâtiment, haletant, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, rajustant ses habits pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il avait couru. Il avait sa fierté. Il entra et salua le personnel de garde, avant de monter les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Il souffla un instant devant la chambre d'Émeraude, puis entra.

Bepo fut le premier à le voir et à le saluer de sa grosse patte. Il était installé contre le mur, le petit frère de Laufey dormant contre lui. Law retint un grognement, attirant l'attention des autres personnes dans la pièce qui jouaient aux cartes.

\- Tu es presque en retard, le réprimanda avec un sourire sa maîtresse d'apprentissage. Émeraude s'inquiétait.

Cette dernière rougit et baissa les yeux. Simen aurait pu dissimuler ce détail, comme si ça importait au brun ! Elle se demandait même pourquoi il était venu, vu qu'il s'était esquivé de la Guilde des Chasseurs bien avant que l'adulte ne les ramène à l'hôpital.

Law se demanda un instant où il avait merdé pour que son amie ne soit pas aussi expressive que d'habitude. Il y avait presque quelque chose de perturbant à la voir aussi calme et silencieuse. Il se dit que ça devait être le contre-coup de la joie d'avoir réussi à entrer dans la Guilde qu'elle visait, puis s'approcha pour lui tendre la boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Tiens. Pour ta réussite, souffla-t-il pour ne pas laisser transparaître son émotion.

La jeune fille prit la boîte avec hésitation, avant de la poser sur ses genoux. Elle avait craint que Law ne vienne pas la voir parce qu'il lui en voulait, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ouvrit son cadeau avec douceur, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Elle prit le pendentif du collier dans sa main pour l'examiner, essayant de retenir son étonnement.

Le pendentif était assez simple, fait dans un bois qu'elle supposait être de l'ébène. Il s'agissait d'un arbre enfermé dans un cercle, les racines présentes et les feuilles colorées en vert. Les contours étaient un peu maladroits, mais l'intention touchait Émeraude en plein cœur.

\- Je… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire, les jumeaux m'ont aidé…

Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle, songeant que cela devait paraître bien dérisoire pour son amie. Elle avait dû être habituée aux colliers précieux, qui brillaient de mille feux. Mais elle lui sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! murmura-t-elle.

Bon sang, elle qui avait cru que l'adolescent lui en voulait d'avoir échoué ! Il avait dû simplement ignorer comment se comporter avec elle, c'était tout ! Elle le serra contre lui, se demandant un instant si elle devait lui avouer qu'elle le considérait comme son frère. Puis elle songea que c'était trop tôt, que leur relation était encore trop fragile.

\- Tu me le mets ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le collier.

Il saisit le cordon noir alors qu'elle sautillait presque sur place et Simen eut un petit rire. Ces deux-là étaient deux petits idiots aveugles. Ils ne s'apercevaient pas à quel point ils tenaient à l'autre, même si pour le reste du monde, c'était visible.

Les deux Minks renards sautèrent sur le dos de leur amie pour la féliciter, abandonnant le jeu. Laufey eut un sourire triste, songeant qu'il était bien que Jørgen soit avec ses parents dans une autre chambre pour éviter une telle démonstration d'amitié.

Puis un son grave de cloche retentit dans la ville et la doctoresse sortit des bandes de papier d'une sacoche, en tendant une à chacun des enfants présents dans la pièce. Émeraude écrit son vœu en tirant la langue, avant de prendre Law par le bras malgré ses prestations et de l'amener vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Sur le rebord flambait une petite bougie et elle fit brûler son vœu, avant de pousser son aîné à en faire de même.

\- C'est de la superstition, lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais ça ne te coûte rien de le faire, répliqua-t-elle. Alors tu peux brûler ce petit bout de papier !

\- Non.

\- Fais-le.

\- Me donne pas d'ordres.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, avant qu'Arzack, réveillé par sa sœur, ne les pousse de sa béquille pour pouvoir brûler son vœu à son tour.

\- Vous en prenez de la place quand même ! Songez à faire un régime, franchement, bâilla-t-il.

Law leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Émeraude gonflait les joues, outrée. Laufey resta blasée par le comportement de son petit frère alors que le jeune médecin tirait vers son lit sa cadette qui boudait. Il tapota sa tête pour la calmer, s'attirant un regard noir.

\- Allez, dors donc, faut que tu te reposes, souffla-t-il.

\- Trois ordres, Law. J'aime pas les ordres.

\- Dors ou je t'assomme.

\- T'es pas cap'.

\- Tu me mets au défi ?

Les répliques fusaient entre les deux jeunes, alors que les autres les regardaient avec amusement. Mais malgré sa ténacité, le sommeil vint faucher la cadette en pleine chamaillerie, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonne année, souffla alors Law en remettant la couverture sur ses épaules pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Il n'avouerait jamais que sur son vœu, il avait mis qu'elle ne soit plus jamais en danger de mort. Même sous la pression. Ce serait reconnaître qu'elle était une de ses faiblesses. Il n'avait pas envie de la perturber avec ça. Avec du recul, il avait réfléchi et il s'était dit que lui avouer qu'il l'aimait comme une sœur ne ferait qu'envenimer leur relation, vu ce que David avait fait à la plus jeune. Alors il se tairait et veillerait sur elle comme il le faisait maintenant.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si j'espère très fortement que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?  
**

 **La suite devrait paraître fin mai, début juin. Vers la fin de mes cours, quoi. A peluche !  
**


	16. Le Fruit d'Emeraude

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Plus tôt que prévue, encore, remerciez autant mon rapport que mon ratage au permis X)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on découvre enfin quel Fruit Emeraude a mangé (oui, depuis le temps...)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf les OCs.**

* * *

 **Le Fruit d'Émeraude  
**

Le hurlement strident du réveil réveilla en sursaut Émeraude. Elle tâtonna dans le noir avant d'éteindre l'horreur sans nom qui bousillait ses tympans et bâilla, la bouche sèche. Il était à peine six heures, elle le savait pour avoir vu Law programmer le réveil. Elle ne devait pas être en retard pour son premier jour si elle ne voulait pas avoir son maître d'apprentissage sur le dos.

Elle récupéra à tâtons la boîte d'allumettes sur sa table de chevet et en craqua une pour allumer la lampe à huile. Elle sortit encore ensommeillée du lit, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre grâce à la faible lumière. Elle ouvrit les volets, grimaçant en sentant le froid s'infiltrer dans son pyjama. Au moins, ça la réveillait un peu.

Elle se changea rapidement et passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux pour défaire les nœuds, avant de descendre en catimini les escaliers. Elle évita les marches grinçantes pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la maison, avant de courir vers la cuisine.

Émeraude y trouva avec étonnement son aîné, qui avait préparé des onigiris et du café. Il n'y avait bien que lui qui buvait cette chose immonde et brunâtre, avec Simen. Ça devait être un truc de médecins. Elle se sortit une assiette en le saluant, avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Tu es réveillé tôt, commenta-t-elle.

Il avait dû faire une courte nuit, vu ses cernes plus grandes que la veille. Il devrait dormir un peu plus, il finirait par s'effondrer de fatigue. Mais si elle lui disait ainsi, il l'enverrait voir ailleurs s'il y était.

\- Tu cherches à faire concurrence aux pandas ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle prit un onigiri tout en mettant la bouilloire au-dessus de la cuisinière, remettant une bûche à l'intérieur pour faire chauffer l'eau pour son thé.

Law soupira, avant de pousser vers la place de la petite fille une boîte entouré par un tissu rouge noué. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, inquiet pour le premier jour de la plus jeune. Mais s'il lui en parlait, elle lèverait les yeux au ciel en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'angoisser, alors même qu'il l'avait vu répéter hier soir dans sa chambre tous les mouvements de combat qu'il lui avait appris.

\- Je savais pas où tu déjeunerais à midi, alors Bepo et moi t'avons préparé à manger.

Émeraude se retourna, surprise, avant de lui offrir un grand sourire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette attention et c'était extrêmement gentil de la part du médecin. Elle hésita un instant, avant venir l'enlace, même si elle nota sa raideur.

\- Merci, lui chuchota-t-elle. Tu feras passer le remerciement à Bepo, aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, souriant un peu plus alors qu'elle se sentait bien, extrêmement bien. Puis un léger coup de poing s'abattit sur son crâne, la faisant sursauter avant que la bouilloire ne se mette à siffler.

\- Tu étais en train de te rendormir, lui expliqua calmement Law en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Tu devrais peut-être essayer le café plutôt que le thé pour te réveiller.

\- Hors de question que je boive une seule goutte de cet infâme jus de chaussettes, le prévint-elle en mettant les feuilles de thé dans une cuillère prévue à cet effet.

Elle versa l'eau dans sa tasse, se posant à sa place pour manger et boire son thé, soufflant sur la surface pour faire fuir la vapeur. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement en posant ses mains autour de sa tasse, réchauffant ainsi ses mains. Elle prit son temps pour déguster sa boisson, avant que Law ne désigne l'horloge d'une main.

\- Tu ne devais pas être devant la Guilde des Chasseurs à sept heures ?

La petite fille haussa un sourcil, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était moins le quart. Elle se leva d'un bond, prenant d'un geste vif son repas du midi.

\- Merde, je vais être en retard !

Elle se rua dans le couloir, s'habillant rapidement pour sortir avant de pousser la lourde porte et de descendre sur le perron. Elle manqua de glisser sur une plaque de verglas, quand une poigne forte l'empêcha de tomber. Elle releva la tête pour voir Law qui n'affichait aucune émotion. Mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était un peu amusé.

\- Fais attention et bonne journée. Je veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital ce soir !

Il la relâcha et la regarda se remettre à courir pour arriver à l'heure. Il mettrait le réveil un quart d'heure plus tôt demain, ou Émeraude risquerait tous les jours d'être un peu courte au niveau du temps.

La jeune fille arriva comme une dératée devant l'entrée de la Guilde, soupirant de soulagement en voyant Laufe. Ouf, au moins, elle n'était pas en retard. Néanmoins, elle s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Jørgen. Elle avait beau l'avoir presque harcelé, dixit Law, mais son absence voulait sans doute dire qu'il avait fait son choix. Il abandonnait. Elle eut un air un peu triste, avant que son amie ne tapote maladroitement son épaule.

\- Il est peut-être en retard…

\- Grim a dit sept heures pile, fit remarquer Émeraude. S'il arrive après, le Conseiller considèrera qu'il abandonne…

La porte de la Guilde s'ouvrit alors pour laisser passer Jørgen, hors d'haleine et la marque de son oreiller sur sa joue. Les deux filles s'entre-regardèrent alors qu'il reprenait son soufflr, avant de rire doucement. Il y en avait un qui avait visiblement le sommeil lourd.

\- Alors tu restes, finalement ? demanda Laufey.

\- Grim l'a dit, vous avez besoin de moi pour compenser votre intelligence, je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner, déclara-t-il avec un sourire amusé, glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

La blonde se contenta de hausser un sourcil, alors que l'étrangère ne se gêna pas pour ricaner. Jørgen prit un air blessé avant de rire aussi. Grim les trouva ainsi et esquissa un sourire en coin. Il en avait vu passer des apprentis, mais il était rare de trouver une aussi bonne cohésion entre eux dès le début. Le Verschlinger et leur passage à l'hôpital avaient dû souder un début d'amitié, ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Les meilleurs duos ou trios qu'il avait formés étaient soudés par une profonde affection et non gangrénés par la compétitivité.

\- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est déjà là et à l'heure. Suivez-moi.

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent et lui obéirent, même si Émeraude s'était raidie à l'ordre. Elle devrait s'y faire, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Grim ne serait sans doute pas aussi accommodant que Simen. Leur enseignant les mena sur un terrain plat et pavé derrière la bâtisse imposante. La neige avait été repoussée sur les côtés et les plaques de verglas avaient été brisées, comme pour être certain que personne ne glisserait.

\- Je vous explique comment les choses vont se passer avec moi. Pour l'instant, le matin sera réservé à l'entraînement physique et l'après-midi à des enseignements plus théoriques. Je baserai votre routine selon vos capacités pour vous aider à repousser vos limites. Vous n'atteindrez jamais le même niveau, que ça soit bien clair, car vous n'êtes pas constitués pareil.

Il fixa les trois enfants qui semblaient perplexes. Celle aux cheveux verts leva la main pour demander la parole et il sourit, amusé de l'initiative. Un indice de plus pour le puzzle complexe qu'était l'étrangère. La plupart des gamins le coupait quand ils avaient une question à poser.

\- Oui, Émeraude ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra jamais être aussi forte que Jørgen ?

La question était intéressante, surtout vu la lueur de découragement qui se cachaient dans les yeux verts. Il y avait quelque chose à creuser de ce côté-là.

\- Oui et non. Sans doute que vous ne serez pas aussi forte que votre ami physiquement parlant. Mais vous pouvez développer une souplesse, une rapidité et une agilité qu'il sera plus difficile pour lui de maîtriser, par exemple. Le but est de développer vos atouts pour former des Chasseurs compétents, pas de faire de vous des machines de guerre, expliqua-t-il.

Sa réponse dut satisfaire en partie la jeune fille, puisqu'elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Il se fit un plaisir de l'effacer en annonçant ce qui les attendait ce matin.

\- Tout d'abord, vous allez courir, aussi longtemps que vos jambes pourront vous porter. Vous aurez le droit à une pause d'une demi-heure avant de passer à des exercices de renforcement musculaire.

\- On ne s'échauffe pas ? demanda Jørgen en l'interrompant.

Il déglutit devant le regard noir de l'adulte, qui lui répondit sèchement que si, c'était prévu, s'il lui laissait le temps de tout expliquer.

\- Le but est de renforcer votre corps et de vous habituer aux basses températues. C'est pour cela que, comme l'a fait remarquer votre ami, vous vous échaufferez d'abord pour ne pas courir à froid et risquer de vous blesser. Enlevez vos manteaux, ils vont vous gêner.

Les trois gosses voulurent protester, mais un sourire sadique les fit déglutir et ils obéirent dans la foulée. Grim arrêterait les choses si nécessaire, par exemple s'il se mettait à neiger, mais à son avis, ils n'échapperaient à un rhume, comme la plupart de ses élèves. Il fallait endurcir leur corps pour éviter qu'ils ne souffrent trop du froid plus tard, en pleine chasse. Il avait vu des apprentis faire fuir leur proie parce qu'ils claquaient des dents.

Il leur donna les consignes pour s'échauffer, montrant l'exemple, puis sortit une montre à gousset pour chronométrer les enfants alors qu'ils commençaient à courir. Il songea qu'ils tiendraient au mieux une demi-heure tout en les observant, notant les points à améliorer. Laufey était la plus rapide, mais s'économisait très mal. Jørgen semblait plus sage et avait adopté un rythme régulier et plus lent pour s'économiser, mais souffrait plus visiblement du froid que la blonde. En même temps, cette dernière venait des quartiers les plus pauvres, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Émeraude était la plus lente, mais elle avait aussi une foulée régulière et étrangement, elle semblait être celle qui résistait le mieux à la température.

Laufey fut la première à s'écrouler au sol, sans grand étonnement, tenant une quinzaine de minutes. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand un détail chez l'étrangère attira son attention. Enfin, un détail… Elle courrait tête baissée, alors il n'avait pas vu auparavant le développement de pilosité. Et il avait presque l'impression que son bonnet était déformé par quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était et comment était-ce possible ? Il devait avoir trouvé la raison pour laquelle la petite résistait mieux au froid mais bon sang, ça ne l'éclairait pas plus !

Simen ne lui avait rien dit, alors elle devait l'ignorer. Mais ça ne le rassurait pas. Bon sang, peut-être que Émeraude était bien plus dangereuse que le Conseil ne le pensait, il devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! De préférence sans braquer son apprentie, pour éviter toute réaction violente et non-contrôlée.

Elle fut d'ailleurs la seconde à tomber à presque vingt minutes de course et Jorgen suivit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Bon, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vint relever l'étrangère, cette dernière n'avait plus les poils qui la recouvraient quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais sa peau était bien trop chaude pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer plus d'une demi-heure dehors. Il se demandait quand même s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Allez, ramasser vos manteaux, on rentre à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il.

Ses élèves étaient déjà bien assez frigorifiés pour aujourd'hui. Il les emmena dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il avait réservé, enjoignant les plus jeunes à s'asseoir avant d'aller chercher des verres et une carafe d'eau.

\- Après chaque effort, il faut s'hydrater, leur expliqua-t-il en revenant. Buvez à petites gorgées en prenant votre temps, d'accord ?

Les trois apprentis reprenaient lentement des couleurs, mais Jørgen semblait toujours le plus touché par le froid, grelottant presque. Grim soupira et se releva pour aller chercher dans un des placards des couvertures, qu'il tendit aux deux jeunes de l'île. Il hésita devant l'étrangère, qui le nota et se raidit.

Bon, il devait la jouer en finesse et en douceur.

\- Émeraude, j'ai une question à te poser, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant devant elle. Comment tu fais pour résister aussi bien au froid ?

Il vit du coin de l'œil Laufey se raidir et il songea qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Émeraude semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise, même si elle le cachait bien. Il attendit patiemment sa réponse, songeant qu'elle lui mentirait sans aucun doute et qu'il devrait creuser.

L'ancienne noble ne savait pas comment se tirer du mauvais pas où elle s'était fichue toute seule. Son Fruit du Démon avait dû agir inconsciemment pour lutter contre le froid. Mais maintenant, elle devait trouver une explication pour une des personnes qui l'aimaient le moins sur l'île.

\- Heu… C'est juste que… À force de dormir dehors, j'ai une certaine résistance au froid !

Ce n'était pas tellement un mensonge, mais elle vit dans les yeux de l'adulte qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle déglutit, sentant une émotion familière tordre son estomac dans son poing de fer. La peur. Que ferait l'homme s'il savait pour son Fruit ?

\- Petite… S'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité. J'ai vu des poils apparaître pendant ta course. Sinon, je serais obligé de signaler ce fait au Conseil, souffla Grim en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air menaçant.

Émeraude était coincée. Si elle ne disait rien, elle avait de grandes chances de se faire expulser de l'île ou pire. Alors que si elle avouait… Il y avait un espoir qu'elle puisse rester. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver toute seule, qui savait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle ne voulait pas mourir si jeune, elle avait une vengeance à accomplir avant. Et elle ne laisserait rien entraver sa route.

\- Je… J'ai mangé un Fruit du Démon. Dois-je expliquer ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Laufey et Jørgen la fixèrent un instant sans comprendre, abasourdis. Grim s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand le roux lâcha :

\- Mais ce ne sont que des légendes !

Leur professeur lui adressa un regard noir et il se ratatina sur lui-même, se cachant derrière sa camarade blonde.

\- Pas en dehors de l'archipel… Je ne pensais pas en croiser un possesseur un jour, mais ça explique beaucoup de choses. Tu sais lequel tu as mangé ?

L'étrangère secoua la tête en se triturant les doigts, inquiète que la compréhension apparente de l'homme ne cache quelque chose. Mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Je ne sais pas… Avec Law et Bepo, on a réussi à réduire ça à un Zoan, un mammifère. On a pas réussi à déterminer quoi, même si visiblement, avec le froid, ça le fait ressortir…

\- Je confirme, acquiesça Grim. Je jurerais avoir vu des oreilles déformer ton bonnet.

Cela expliquait pas mal de choses. Le Conseil était néanmoins sensé être mis au courant de ce genre de choses et il savait que la petite serait sans aucune doute exilée de l'île.

Cependant, elle ne connaissait rien de son Fruit et il y avait un certain défi à lui apprendre à l'utiliser, à exploiter les compétences de son apprentie. Bon sang, il se sentait tout excité à cette idée, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'élèves aussi intéressants !

\- Bien, changement de plan pour cet après-midi, on verra si on peut identifier ton animal. Mais…

Il se tourna vers les deux autres, les sondant du regard. Ils n'avaient pas l'air effrayé. Jørgen semblait curieux et sa camarade paraissait soulagée. Il additionna deux plus deux et eut une petite idée de ce qui avait poussé les filles à la collaboration.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Laufey, tu étais au courant ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Plus ou moins, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

\- Très bien. Alors ce détail doit rester entre nous. Le Conseil n'a pas à l'apprendre, vous êtes mes élèves et je suis le seul à pouvoir décider si vous méritez mon enseignement ou non. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair, s'exclamèrent ses deux autres apprentis.

Émeraude eut un petit sourire gêné et le remercia à voix basse. Il serra son épaule avant de lui donner sa couverture, puis se redressa. Elle n'avait pas à le remercier, ce qu'il faisait était plutôt égoïste. Il voulait simplement relever un défi intéressant.

Il rouvrit sa montre à gousset pour connaître l'heure et esquissa un petit sourire sadique avant de regarder ses élèves.

\- Il vous reste dix minutes de pause. On continue l'entraînement ensuite, s'amusa-t-il à rappeler.

Les trois enfants gémirent et s'étalèrent sur le sol dans un soupir désespéré. Grim ricana, songeant qu'il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à pousser dans leurs retranchements ses apprentis.

* * *

Grim avait sorti des encyclopédies de sa bibliothèque personnelle pour pouvoir identifier le Zoan de son apprentie. Il espérait néanmoins que ça ne soit pas une espèce trop rare ou endémique d'une île, ou leurs recherches pourraient prendre plus longtemps.

Il avait ramené après le repas ses élèves dans la même salle d'entraînement que le matin même, verrouillant la porte derrière eux. Hors de question que quelqu'un entre s'il devait forcer l'étrangère à prendre sa forme animale.

Il posa les livres doucement sur le sol, enjoignant les trois mômes à s'asseoir. Comme depuis le début de la journée, il vit Émeraude esquisser une grimace à son ordre. Il devrait sans doute mettre les choses au point à un moment ou un autre, mais ça l'amusait assez.

\- Bon, on va procéder par élimination. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de toutes les informations possibles sur ton animal.

Émeraude réfléchit doucement, rassemblant tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti et qui n'était clairement pas dû à ses capacités humaines.

\- Odorat sensible, bonne vue, résistance au froid. C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant.

\- Son pelage est gris-roux, elle a un museau plutôt fin et des oreilles pointues. Elle ressemble à un chien, souffla Laufey avec un sourire.

\- Un chien ou un toutou ? Parce qu'ici, les chiens doivent avoir un collier, plaisanta Jørgen. Ça t'irait bien, Émeraude !

Il ne vit pas la claque derrière son crâne arriver, mais il gémit de douleur en se frottant le cuir chevelu alors qu'Émeraude lui offrait son plus beau regard noir, inspiré de Law. Elle était… vexée, si elle devait mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais à part Law, Bepo ou les jumeaux, personne n'avait osé la taquiner ainsi. Et elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça.

\- Un chien, donc… Toutes les espèces autres que les canidés sont donc déjà à éloigner pour l'instant, conclut Grim.

Il ouvrit une encyclopédie à l'article des canidés, notant sur une feuille les espèces possibles. Il raya toutes celles vivant dans un climat polaire ou désertique à cause de la couleur du pelage. La liste se réduisait déjà… Mais il restait encore bien trop de possibilités.

\- Bon, il nous reste toutes les espèces ou presque de chiens, loups, renards et coyotes. Il va nous falloir un peu plus que des petits détails. Tu sais te transformer ?

Émeraude fit la grimace. Comment pouvait-elle changer d'apparence alors même qu'elle ignorait quelle forme elle était sensée prendre ? Elle n'avait pas vu la description de son Fruit dans l'encyclopédie dédiée aux Fruits du Démon qu'avait réussi à dénicher Bepo dans la bibliothèque municipale. Bon, elle avait dû s'y attaquer avec le dictionnaire, parce qu'il avait été écrit dans le dialecte local, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un non, fit Grim avec une lueur dans les yeux qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Émeraude eut une goutte de sueur glacée, qui glissa le long de sa nuque. Elle avait un sale pressentiment. Elle serra les poings et sursauta quand Laufey posa sa main sur son épaule. Le roux en fit de même et la jeune fille aux cheveux verts rougit, mal à l'aise.

La blonde frissonna soudain et l'ancienne noble remarqua que le feu dans la pièce s'était presque éteint. Grim se releva souplement pour le rallumer, ajoutant une bûche alors que le roux tendait la main vers une des encyclopédies, sans doute par curiosité. Néanmoins, le Conseiller ne semblait pas prêt à ce qu'un enfant touche ses livres car, le tisonnier en main, il se précipita pour saisir le poignet au vol.

\- On ne touche pas à mes livres, gronda-t-il.

Émeraude se raidit sous le regard inquiet de Laufey. Elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant que son professeur était gaucher et qu'il tenait donc le tisonnier dans sa main dominante. Et l'objet était proche, bien trop proche d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration, tremblante, alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier la douleur fantôme dans son dos.

Puis Grim fit un geste brusque en se retourna et la jeune fille paniqua. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre sans rien sous la main et instinctivement, elle se transforma entièrement, échappant à la main de Laufey pour reculer, le poil hérissé et grondant, montrant les dents.

Le Conseil manqua d'en rester sur le cul. Il avait bien eu l'intention de la pousser à se transformer en la poussant à bout dans un combat, mais pas comme ça. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle était terrifiée, mais par quoi ? Son geste brusque ?

\- Monsieur… Je crois qu'elle a peur du tisonnier. Elle s'est raidie quand vous vous êtes approché avec, souffla la blonde.

Grim prit le temps d'observer l'animal devant lui, qui sortait les crocs. Le pelage était bien gris-roux sur le corps et la tête, même si le ventre et la gorge étaient blancs. Le bout de sa queue plutôt fournie était noir et ses oreilles couchées en arrière étaient triangulaires. Il s'accroupit, lâchant le tisonnier pour l'envoyer derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Laufey voulut s'approcher, tendant la main vers Émeraude, mais elle claqua sa mâchoire à quelques millimètres de ses doigts. Le Conseiller la prit par le col et la força à reculer, son regard plongé dans les deux orbes émeraudes qui brillaient de terreur. Ils n'avaient pas sa confiance, ils n'arriveraient pas à la calmer.

\- Ne l'approche pas. Dans son état, elle te sauterait à la gorge. Jørgen, va chercher Simen et son apprenti, explique la situation. Je trouverai une explication pour le chef si jamais il pose des questions, mais dis au docteur de se dépêcher.

Le roux hocha la tête et après avoir déverrouillé la porte, fila. Grim demanda à Laufey d'aller lentement se placer contre la porte pour que personne ne rentre et il resta finalement seul face à son élève. Il recula d'un pas, alors qu'elle se montrait toujours agressif. Au moins, il savait à peu près à quoi il avait à faire comme animal.

\- Un coyote. Tu es un magnifique coyote, Émeraude, tu le sais ?

Il tentait de la distraire. L'hôpital n'était pas trop loin, mais si Simen était en intervention, ça serait bien trop long et il ignorait pourquoi son élève était terrifiée au point d'avoir pris sa forme animale pour se défendre. Dire qu'il n'avait pas accès au dossier médical de ses élèves et bien là, il en aurait eu besoin.

Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que le plus terrifiant, ce serait l'apprenti médecin en fureur qui déboulerait juste avant le médecin. L'adolescent de quatorze ans avait le visage froid, fermé, mais ce qui frappa le plus le Chasseur fut son regard brûlant d'une envie de meurtre qu'une personne aussi jeune ne devrait pas être capable de ressentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Law, ça suffit !

Simen verrouilla à nouveau la porte derrière elle et claqua l'arrière du crâne de son élève, qui prit un air penaud. L'aura sombre était toujours là, mais Grim se sentait déjà moins menacé. Il se releva doucement, désignant le jeune coyote toujours aussi agressif qui avait reculé contre le mur.

\- Un concours de circonstance. Maintenant, elle est sous sa forme Zoan et j'ai aucun moyen de la calmer, car j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi elle est aussi terrifiée par un tisonnier.

La doctoresse regarda son apprenti qui pâlit. Mais Law mit de côté sa colère et ses propres craintes pour se concentrer sur le coyote. Il savait pourquoi elle avait si peur du tisonnier et il espérait pouvoir la rassurer. Il imaginait trop bien son visage humain, tordu par la terreur, la douleur. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

\- Salut Em. Je vois que tu as encore des ennuis, à croire que tu les attires. Tu veux bien me laisser approcher ?

L'animal cessa de grogner quelques instants, ses oreilles se redressant Son attitude était toujours aux aguets, mais l'adolescent avait réussi à attirer son attention.

\- C'était pas volontaire, tu sais. Le Conseiller Grim avait pas l'intention d'utiliser le tisonnier sur toi. D'ailleurs, il l'a pas fait alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. Puis… Je suis là. Je te ferais jamais de mal et je ne laisserai jamais personne te blesser. Alors s'il te plaît, retransforme-toi.

\- Les enfants, vous rentrez chez vous, maintenant, ordonna Grim.

Le Chasseur ne pensait pas qu'il soit nécessaire que ses autres apprentis entendent ou voient le reste. Il avait l'impression au visage de Simen que la terreur de l'enfant avait des racines bien douloureuses et les mômes n'avaient pas à apprendre l'histoire de leur camarade ainsi. C'était à elle de dévoiler ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Non, osa Laufey. Émeraude a besoin d'aide.

\- Elle voudrait que vous partiez, il y a des choses qu'elle préfère que vous ignoriez, pour le moment. Alors s'il vous plaît, filez, souffla Law.

Simen ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester et les prit pas le col de leur haut pour les mettre dehors. Law en profita pour avancer un peu alors que Grim rangeait le tisonnier, de façon visible. Le geste détendit un peu plus le coyote et, quand l'adolescent brun ouvrit ses bras, l'animal s'y réfugia.

\- T'as un pelage aussi doux que celui de Bepo, il va être jaloux, plaisanta le jeune médecin.

Il caressa le dos, sentant la trace de la cicatrice de la plus jeune et la faisant tressaillir. Elle avait une taille semblable à celle humaine et Law avait l'impression de tenir une grosse peluche entre ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire et plaisanta :

\- Tu voudras bien me servir d'oreiller ? Ou de couverture ?

Il échappa de peu à un coup de patte vexé. Mais au moins, pendant ce temps-là, la petite fille ne paniquait plus. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et il insista pour la pousser à reprendre figure humaine. Mais elle ne semblait pas le vouloir, ou du moins y arriver.

\- Simen, tu me passes la carafe d'eau ? demanda-t-il.

Le Chasseur fut plus rapide et s'approcha doucement, récoltant tout de même un grognement alors qu'il donnait l'objet à l'adolescent. Ce dernier renversa tout le liquide sur l'animal. Qu'importe le type d'eau, ça affaiblissait toujours un peu les possesseurs de Fruit du Démon et si, comme il le pensait, Émeraude était déjà fatiguée…

Il eut un sourire rassuré quand celle-ci reprit sa forme humaine, serrant sa chemise dans ses poings et enfouissant sa tête dans son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux en silence, alors que Grim ne s'éloignait pas.

\- Je m'excuse de m'être énervé contre vous, Conseiller Grim, souffla Law.

\- J'ai déjà oublié, gamin. Est-ce que je peux…

\- Elle a été torturé avec un tisonnier quand elle était plus jeune, répliqua-t-il froidement. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Grim leva les mains vers le ciel, avant de croiser le regard sérieux de Simen. Oh. D'accord, elle aussi était d'accord avec l'adolescent, il n'aurait vraiment aucune information supplémentaire.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je resterais dans l'ignorance ! Émeraude, rentre chez toi, tu as besoin de repos. Demain, sept heures. Pas de retard ou je te bosse les fesses !

La petite fille sortit la tête de l'étreinte de son aîné et le Chasseur vit distinctement les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Mais dans ses yeux brillaient aussi un certain respect, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas plus insisté.

Law la releva, sondant ses yeux tout en essuyant du pouce ses traces de pleurs. Bon sang, elle lui avait fichu la trouille !

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête alors que le Conseiller sortait. Simen en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant comme si elle était un poids plume.

\- Bien, tu as donc eu une crise de douleur fantôme à cause de ta cicatrice et donc il te faut du repos, ça te va, comme excuse ? lui demanda-t-elle avant de la reposer au sol.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, tremblant encore légèrement. Bon sang, elle était idiote. Elle avait réagi instinctivement, mais maintenant… Laufey et Jørgen ne la regarderaient plus de la même manière et Grim… Si son instructeur ne voulait plus d'elle à cause de ça ? Et si…

Un léger coup de poing sur sa tête pour attirer son attention lui fit relever son visage vers son aîné, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Arrête de te retourner le cerveau, on dirait moi. En moins intelligent.

Le soupir vexé d'Émeraude le fit sourire. Qu'importe ce qu'il arrivait ensuite à cause de sa crise de panique, lui serait toujours là pour elle. C'était le plus important, non ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si j'espère très fortement que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?  
**

 **La suite devrait (réellement, cette fois) paraître fin mai, début juin. Vers la fin de mes cours, quoi. A peluche !  
**


	17. Les liens noués

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Alors oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps. Très. Je n'ose même pas regarder la date du dernier chapitre. Mais au moins, j'ai eu mon année et j'ai retrouvé ma motivation (perdue entre mes révisions et les jeux vidéos pendant un temps... Oui, honte sur moi X) !  
**

 **Ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition douce, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, vu que les prochains seront séparés par des ellipses. C'est que j'ai hâte d'avancer moi ! *ricanement machiavélique***

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf les OCs.**

* * *

 **Les liens noués**

Law fixa sans comprendre le dossier que lui tendait Simen. Cela faisait désormais un peu plus d'un an qu'il était son apprenti et environ trois mois qu'Émeraude avait intégré la Guilde des Chasseurs. Mais jamais encore il n'avait eu à s'occuper d'un patient seul. Les habitants de l'île ne lui faisaient pas vraiment confiance et il avait dû affirmer ses compétences auprès de la doctoresse pour prouver qu'il méritait sa place.

Il se saisit de la pochette cartonnée, mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Il posa ses yeux gris sur son enseignante, la sondant du regard. Il avait toujours du mal à savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de la vieille dame. Par exemple, quand il brûlait le repas parce qu'Émeraude avait du retard et qu'il s'inquiétait, elle ne le disputait pas, alors même que c'était du gâchis. Cependant, quand elle le surprenait à prendre un plaisir sadique à menacer les imbéciles qui parlaient mal de Bepo, des jumeaux ou d'Émeraude, elle l'interrompait et lui passait un savon infernal. Ça manquait sacrément d'efficacité, à son avis, parce qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à chaque fois et n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Surtout que c'étaient ses amis que ces crétins d'insulaires insultaient et il n'arrivait pas à rester neutre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il finalement.

La doctoresse lui sourit, l'enjoignant d'un geste de la main à ouvrir le dossier. Il s'exécuta en soupirant, avant de hausser un sourcil en lisant la fiche du patient devant lui.

– J'ai réussi à convaincre mes collègues que tu avais largement les capacités pour que j'avance ton apprentissage. Tu t'occuperas donc de la rééducation et du suivi de ce patient. Je te préviens d'avance, ils t'ont refilé un des plus récalcitrants… Ses blessures sont totalement soignées depuis peu, mais il refuse la rééducation. S'il n'était pas sous la responsabilité du maître d'apprentissage de sa sœur, je dois avouer qu'il aurait déjà été mis dehors. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec un idiot comme ça.

Law hocha la tête, avant de consulter le dossier en détail. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur le petit frère de… Ah, comment s'appelait déjà la camarade d'Émeraude ? Laufey, il lui semblait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, elle ne l'intéressait pas. Il se souvint avoir croisé son futur patient, qu'il l'avait aidé à monter les escaliers. Oui, il n'était pas vraiment en bon état à ce moment-là.

– Donc, on me donne un cas chiant pour s'en débarrasser ? Quelle noblesse d'esprit, renifla-t-il.

Simen eut un petit rire alors que son apprenti refermait le dossier. Il soupira, passant une main derrière sa nuque tout en réfléchissant. Un petit sourire en coin s'inscrit sur son visage alors qu'il demandait, les yeux pétillants d'amusement :

– Je suppose qu'ils seront obligés de vous laisser m'accorder plus de latitudes si je réussis là où ils ont échoué ?

La doctoresse acquiesça et Law se retint de se frotter les mains. Il montrerait à tous ces esprits étriqués qu'il était bien meilleur que ce qu'ils pensaient ! Il s'inclina devant son professeur, avant de filer, certain de pouvoir rabattre le caquet de ses aînés aisément. Il vérifia le numéro de la chambre du gamin, avant de s'y rendre avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte et seuls ses réflexes conditionnés par l'entraînement rude sous les ordres de Doflamingo lui permit d'éviter le livre volant dans sa direction. Le bouquin heurta le mur du couloir et Law cligna des yeux, avant de porter son regard sur l'occupant de la chambre. Le garçon brun n'était pas plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de bandages sur son corps frêle et il pouvait voir une cicatrice barrant l'œil droit laiteux en diagonale jusqu'à l'arête du nez, ainsi que l'appui fortement marqué sur la jambe droite. Huit ans et déjà borgne et boiteux, le gamin partait pas vraiment bien. Ce n'était pourtant pas une raison pour l'attaquer à coup de livre. Il soupira et se retourna pour ramasser l'objet, le dépoussiérant avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de fermer la porte.

– Quel accueil… chaleureux, Arzack, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer avec ironie.

Au moins, le jeune patient eut la bonne idée de paraître gêné. Sans doute s'était-il attendu à un adulte plutôt qu'à un adolescent comme lui et que cela le déstabilisait.

– À la hauteur des efforts qu'on fait pour que je comprenne que je ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour moi, répliqua néanmoins acidement le plus jeune.

Il rejoignit son lit en clopinant, s'asseyant dessus en tournant le dos à Law. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, surpris, avant de s'approcher pour poser le livre à côté de lui. Peut-être qu'en premier lieu, il devait comprendre pourquoi l'enfant refusait. Il devait se démarquer des adultes s'il voulait que son patient lui laisse une chance de montrer aux autres médecins que Simen ne se trompait pas à son sujet.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire de rééducation ?

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, souffla l'enfant, avant de croiser les bras.

Law songea soudain que ce serait plus compliqué que prévu. Mais bon, il avait fait face à pire, ça ne serait pas un sale gosse têtu qui aurait raison de lui. Émeraude lui avait servi d'entraînement là-dessus. Il était difficile de rester sur ses positions avec quelqu'un d'aussi buté. Encore heureux que Bepo fasse office de médiateur de temps en temps, car bien des fois il avait eu envie de lui botter les fesses pour qu'elle arrête de faire des bêtises, comme mettre des _croûtons_ dans _sa_ soupe !

Non, il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas cette infamie, même deux mois après. Et il devait avouer qu'il se vengeait un peu quand il l'entraînait, les week-ends où Simen ne le prenait pas avec elle.

– Dis toujours, exigea-t-il poliment. Je ne te jugerai pas

De ce qu'il avait pu lire, le garçon avait survécu à une attaque de _Verschlinger_ dans la basse ville, mais il avait eu plus de dégâts que sa sœur. Côtes brisées, jambe gauche en morceaux, œil perdu… Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à la rapidité d'intervention des médecins dans sa zone.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, mais Law ne poussa pas le plus jeune à la confidence, attendant qu'il se décide de lui-même. Il sentait sur lui les coups d'œil furtifs du petit brun, mais fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Enfin, son patient dut juger qu'il pouvait lui expliquer, puis qu'il murmura doucement une phrase. Le jeune médecin crut un bref instant que son sang se gelait dans ses veines.

– Tu… Tu aurais préféré mourir, ce jour-là ? répéta-t-il.

N'avait-il pas exprimé ce même souhait après Flevance, avant d'en vouloir au monde entier, de vouloir tout détruire avant d'y passer à son tour ? N'avait-il pas souhaité rejoindre ses parents, sa sœur, que ce cauchemar cesse ? Des flashs passèrent devant ses yeux et il les ferma un bref instant, le temps de se reprendre et d'enterrer ses souvenirs au fond de son esprit, comme d'habitude.

– Pourquoi ?

L'adolescent avait tenté de gommer le tremblement dans sa voix et il espérait que son patient ne s'en apercevrait pas. Il était heureux que ni Simen, ni Bepo ou Émeraude ne soit là à cet instant, parce qu'eux ne se laissaient plus abuser pas ses masques.

– J'ai perdu un œil et ma faculté de marcher correctement, même avec de la rééducation, expliqua l'enfant. Que veux-tu que je devienne ? Je n'ai pas d'avenir et je suis un poids pour ma sœur. Elle aurait mieux fait de me laisser sous les gravats de la maison…

Law resta silencieux, son regard gris braqué sur le garçon. Il ne savait pas trop comment il était censé réagir, ni même ce qu'il ressentait. En tant que médecin, il devrait être en colère, s'indigner du manque d'envie de vivre de l'enfant alors même qu'il avait des années devant lui. Mais en tant que survivant de Flevance… Il comprenait.

– Je vois, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le plus jeune se tourna réellement vers lui, son seul œil valide brûlant soudain de colère et de rage. Il saisit le col de son t-shirt entre ses mains, les muscles de sa mâchoire contractés sous sa colère.

– Non, tu ne vois pas ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! cria Arzack.

Par réflexe, le survivant de Flevance attrapa brusquement ses poignets, les serrant à lui en faire mal. Son regard se durcit, de même que son visage. Le gamin déglutit et le relâcha, une lueur de peur dans ses yeux.

– Ne refais plus jamais ça, lui ordonna froidement Law.

Il tritura son haut pour défroisser le col, avant de se redresser et de toiser le plus jeune, qui eut se recula légèrement sur le lit. Néanmoins, Law se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira, songeant qu'il aurait du boulot. Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre en confiance son patient ! S'il s'écoutait, il l'obligerait à faire sa rééducation en le terrorisant, mais il sentait que les autres médecins n'apprécieraient pas.

– Je… Je suis désolé… s'excusa l'insulaire.

Une crainte insidieuse s'infiltrait lentement dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de ce qu'un autre être humain pourrait lui faire, surtout un médecin. Il avait cru que personne ne pourrait l'obliger à rien, qu'ils n'oseraient jamais recourir à la force contre un enfant. Et pourtant, ses jambes tremblaient, alors que l'étranger le dominait. Il était plus petit qu'un adulte, mais lui paraissait soudain bien plus terrifiant, sans doute à cause de son jeune âge. Même le calme apparent qu'il avait repris ne le calmait pas.

– Tu… Tu fais peur, lâcha Arzack en déglutissant.

Law ricana, avant de glisser les mains dans les poches de sa blouse, observant le jeune garçon. Bon, pour la mise en confiance, c'était très mal parti. Il avait peut-être vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Mais ça ne devait pas être encore irrattrapable. Il resta pensif quelques instants, avant de soupirer à nouveau, fermant les yeux.

– Si, je sais, plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je sais que tu es en colère. Contre toi-même, ta sœur, tes parents, le reste du monde. Mais ça ne doit pas te pousser à mourir, au contraire. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie, saisie-la. D'autres n'ont pas eu aussi bonne fortune.

Le fantôme de Lamy flotta quelques instants dans son esprit, mais il ne se sentit pas aussi triste qu'auparavant. Même s'il l'avait sauvée des flammes, elle serait morte peu de temps après. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'aurait pas pu la sauver. Simen le lui avait dit et répété pour bien que ça entre dans sa tête, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu un cauchemar de Flevance. Il ignorait comment, mais elle savait toujours quand l'un d'entre eux n'était pas bien et venait toujours les trouver dans ces moments-là pour prendre soin d'eux. Si lui était mal à l'aise avec ces attentions particulières, il les trouvait agréables, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Vaincre ses démons était plus facile quand une personne de confiance vous soutenait.

Arzack le fixa avec une certaine méfiance, avant de se recroqueviller sur son lit, la tête dans les genoux. Law hésita, avant de s'approcher, se demandant si ses paroles avaient eu l'effet calmant escomptée. Il réfléchit, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire pour mettre en confiance le garçon. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'était déjà pas doué pour consoler ses proches, alors un patient qui usait sa patience ? Impossible. Même en imaginant Émeraude à sa place, il n'y arrivait pas.

L'adolescent passa une main devant son visage, agacé de s'y prendre comme un pied. Il songea un bref instant que Simen l'avait peut-être surestimé, avant de secouer la tête. Qu'était-il en train de penser, sérieusement ? Comme s'il n'en avait pas les capacités ! Arzack était simplement un patient des plus exécrables et sa propre patience n'était pas très grande.

– Mais… Je fais quoi si je vis ? Personne ne voudra prendre en apprentissage un borgne boiteux…

Law leva les yeux vers le ciel. Comme si tout s'arrêtait au physique ! Bien des professions ne pâtiraient pas d'un œil en moins. Comme… Comme médecin par exemple, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de chirurgie !

– Alors améliore tes autres capacités. J'ignore lesquelles, je ne te connais pas, cependant je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose.

Le petit garçon releva la tête et le fixa intensément. L'apprenti médecin se sentit mal à l'aise et le foudroya du regard en retour, espérant qu'il cesse son observation insistante. Le plus jeune déglutit, mais continua pourtant, tordant ses doigts avant de demander :

– Si… Si j'accepte la rééducation, tu m'aideras ?

Le plus vieux en resta sur le cul. Son patient tentait de négocier avec lui. Il avait une tête de bon samaritain ou quoi ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre du temps avec le gamin juste pour obtenir la reconnaissance des autres médecins. Il aurait bien une autre occasion ! Mais d'un autre côté… Il refusait de lâcher l'affaire, il ne voulait pas donner raison aux collègues de Simen qui critiquaient son choix de le prendre comme apprenti. Il voulait leur faire ravaler leurs paroles, mais il ignorait jusqu'où il était prêt à aller.

– Pourquoi j'accepterais ? répliqua-t-il, tentant de se gagner du temps pour réfléchir.

Arzack fut à court d'arguments pendant quelques instants et Law espéra qu'il retire sa question, mais compris vite que c'était peine perdue quand le plus jeune répliqua qu'il y gagnerait plus de responsabilités.

– Tu as écouté aux portes.

– Les médecins ne font pas toujours attention aux patients qui traînent dans les couloirs, se défendit l'insulaire. Je ne suis pas si indiscret.

L'apprenti retint un reniflement. Il en doutait, mais il ne dit rien, pour éviter de se mettre à dos son patient. Il devait avouer qu'il était coincé. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, s'il voulait réussir là où les autres médecins avaient échoué, il devait accepter. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas y poser des conditions, après tout. Autant retourner cet accord à son avantage.

– Très bien, je t'aiderais. Mais tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, quoi que je te demande.

– Je ne veux pas être une marionnette ! se hérissa le plus jeune. T'as pas le droit d'exiger ça !

Law se raidit imperceptiblement à la comparaison. Il n'était pas Doflamingo et ne le serait jamais. Les souvenirs de personnes manipulées par les fils de son ancien capitaine revinrent s'agiter dans son esprit et il dut se faire violence pour les repousser dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Arack ne serait pas une marionnette entre ses doigts, il s'en empêcherait, mais son aide n'était pas pour autant gratuite.

– Je n'exigerais rien qui soit contre tes intérêts et ton intégrité, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Mais je refuse de perdre mon temps parce que tu ne m'écouteras pas. Tu fais ta rééducation et en échange, je t'aide, mais si jamais tu ne m'obéis pas, ça s'arrêtera tout de suite. Est-ce clair ?

Le plus jeune sembla y réfléchir pendant quelques longues minutes, dans un silence lourd. Mais Law ne céderait pas sur ce point. Il serait inflexible. Le garçon dut le sentir, puisqu'il soupira, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux courts.

– Très bien, j'accepte.

Le plus vieux ne put retenir un sourire triomphant et lui signala qu'ils commenceraient sa rééducation demain. Puis il sortit de la chambre sans perdre sa bonne humeur, sifflotant presque. Ça, ça en boucherait un coin aux autres médecins et il s'en réjouissait. Émeraude ne le croirait pas quand il le lui dirait ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, peut-être devrait-il prévenir la sœur d'Arzack de leur petit arrangement, avant de l'avoir sur le dos. Non, il demanderait à son amie de s'en charger. Ainsi, il ne perdrait pas de temps.

* * *

Émeraude se laissa tomber sur le sol froid de la salle d'entraînement, épuisée et en sueur. Ses cheveux collaient sur son cou humide alors qu'elle haletait, son corps criant de douleur. Son professeur avait tenu sa promesse de la pousser avec ses camarades dans leurs limites. Depuis trois mois, il n'y avait pas eu un soir après une journée d'entraînement où elle n'était pas rentrée à bout de force, prête à s'effondrer. Sa crise de panique n'avait en rien freiné Grim, au contraire. Mais au moins, son maître d'apprentissage et ses deux camarades avaient gardé pour eux son Fruit.

– Debout, Émeraude, ordonna l'adulte. Jørgen, même chose pour toi, le sol n'est pas un matelas.

Elle gémit mais obéit en grommelant, avant d'esquisser une grimace en sentant les muscles de ses jambes protester vigoureusement. Le roux n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle, alors que Laufey semblait un peu moins mal en point, appuyée contre le mur. Cependant, la blonde était à bout de souffle et avait une main sur le côté droit de son ventre, ayant sans doute un point de côté.

– C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, déclara Grim.

Il avait un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres à les voir dans cet état, sourire qui s'agrandit quand il les entendit soupirer de soulagement. Les élèves étaient d'un prévisible quand ils étaient jeunes. Il devinait même par avance leur réaction à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur annoncer.

– Et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle, continua-t-il. À partir de demain, vous avez une semaine de tranquillité, je pars chasser avec un collègue. J'exige néanmoins de vous que vous courriez quarante minutes par jour et que vous fassiez les exercices de renforcement musculaires que je vous ai appris. Gare à vous si je m'aperçois en rentrant que vous n'avez rien fait… Allez, filez !

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand un nouveau gémissement lui servit de réponse. Il secoua la tête tandis que ses trois apprentis se traînaient jusqu'au banc où ils avaient posé leurs affaires. Qu'ils profitent bien de leur semaine de repos, il leur concoctait déjà quelque chose de bien salé pour son retour. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement et, en massant leurs muscles, les trois enfants le saluèrent avant de sortir.

– J'ai encore mal à des muscles dont j'ignorais l'existence y'a trois mois, soupira Jørgen.

– Cesse de te plaindre ! le rabroua Laufey.

– Parce que tu n'as pas mal, toi, peut-être ? répliqua le roux dans une moue vexée.

Émeraude leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait rapidement compris que les deux insulaires étaient rarement du même avis et il était exceptionnel qu'il y ait une journée sans prise de bec. Elle devait souvent apaiser les deux, sans toutefois prendre parti, et cela finissait par la lasser. Un jour, elle leur dirait leur quatre vérités sans prendre de gants et cela ne leur plairait sans doute pas, mais qu'est-ce que cela l'énervait !

– Est-on vraiment obligé de se chamailler ? Nous venons d'être libérés plus tôt que de coutume, on devrait s'en réjouir ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour couper court à la discussion.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas forcément passer par la diplomatie pour apaiser les tensions entre ses deux amis. Mais elle n'avait pas le talent de Law pour terrifier son monde et se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil, donc elle s'en contentait pour éviter de les vexer.

Laufey et Jørgen échangèrent un regard peu amène et la détentrice du Fruit du Coyote se demanda s'ils arriveraient un jour à ne pas se quereller, ou si leur équipe était vouée à se déchirer. Pourtant, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien au départ, mais leur caractère respectif n'avait pas aidé pas au développement de ce début d'amitié. Devaient-ils encore se retrouver en danger de mort pour que cela s'arrange ?

– Émeraude a raison, on devrait en profiter, ça n'arrivera pas souvent ! s'exclama le roux.

Cette dernière soupira discrètement, songeant qu'elle avait pour l'instant réussi à éviter que le début de dispute ne s'envenime. Ses deux amis seraient capables d'en venir aux mains si elle les laissait sans surveillance. Elle massa le bas de son dos tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, maugréant contre la fermeté de leur enseignant qui les poussait bien plus loin que leurs limites.

Une mélodie lente et mélancolique filtrait par une des portes du hall lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bas des escaliers. Émeraude eut un sourire triste en la reconnaissant. Il s'agissait d'un air d'une chanson plutôt populaire, même chez les nobles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de chantonner en même temps, se souvenant avec tristesse des cours qu'elle avait lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie. Seuls les cours de chant avaient eu son intérêt, tandis qu'elle se laissait facilement distraire autrement. Elle n'avait jamais eu ni l'assiduité, ni l'intelligence de l'autre.

Ses deux camarades notèrent son changement d'attitude, mais n'osèrent pas faire de remarques, de peur de la braquer. Ils avaient déjà compris que son passé était un point sensible, à force de la voir fuir la conversation dès que le sujet pointait le bout de son nez. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, avant que le roux ne tente finalement sa chance. Il désigna la porte du doigt et demanda innocemment :

– Tu connais cette chanson ?

L'étrangère se tourna à demi vers lui, légèrement sur la défensive. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas la connaître ? Sous-estimait-elle la popularité de ce morceau pour que Jørgen lui pose une telle question ? Elle ne voulait pas parler de son passé, alors elle réfléchit soigneusement la réponse à apporter.

– Comme la plupart des gens, j'imagine.

Elle haussa les épaules, accélérant le pas pour échapper à la mélodie qui remuait trop de souvenirs, lui laissant un arrière-goût âcre dans la bouche. Son ancienne vie lui semblait si lointaine maintenant. Elle n'avait plus de famille à proprement parler. Mais elle considérait Law, Bepo, Théo et Théa comme les personnes les plus importantes pour elle, celles pour qui elle serait prête à tout. Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à s'en remettre si elle perdait l'un d'eux comme elle avait perdu ses parents.

Laufey la rattrapa sur le pas de la porte de la Guilde, posant une main sur son épaule. Émeraude se tendit avant de se tourner vers elle, un air interrogatif se peignant sur son visage pâle. La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa camarade.

– Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air… Tu fais une tête bizarre.

– Oh, je dois être simplement fatiguée ! répondit aussitôt sa camarade avec un sourire.

Elle songea qu'elle devait être plus prudente pour éviter d'autres questions de ce genre. Déjà que son Fruit intriguait pas mal les deux apprentis, elle refusait de leur donner une occasion supplémentaire de l'interroger. Son passé était définitivement mort, elle n'avait aucunement envie d'aller le déterrer.

– Alors rentre et repose-toi, lui conseilla la blonde. On se retrouve demain pour courir ?

– À dix heures, je veux ma grasse matinée ! ajouta Jørgen, ce qui fit sourire l'étrangère.

Émeraude acquiesça et les salua avant de partir en direction de chez elle. La maison de Simen avait beau avoir un luxe usé qui lui faisait penser à son ancienne maison, il y régnait une atmosphère plus chaleureuse. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle s'en fichait. Cette maison était sa maison, là où elle était certaine de trouver des gens qu'elle aimait et qui prenaient soin d'elle, qui l'estimaient et la complimentaient. C'était son refuge, son oasis. Elle n'en parlait pas à ses amis, mais c'était dur parfois d'être à la Guilde, à subir les remarques et les quolibets des autres apprentis, parfois bien plus âgés. Néanmoins, elle tenait bon, elle refusait de lâcher après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour en arriver là.

Elle poussa la porte en chantonnant, posant son manteau et enlevant ses chaussures pour les ranger. Puis elle monta les escaliers, sachant où trouver Bepo, Théo et Théa à cette heure de la journée. Law et Simen devaient toujours être à l'hôpital, après tout. Un sourire s'incrivit sur son visage alors qu'elle poussait la porte d'une pièce qui avait dû être une salle de musique des années auparavant et qu'ils utilisaient désormais comme salon. Des tapis moelleux à la couleur ternie par le temps recouvraient le sol, tandis que quelques coussins étaient à disposition pour s'asseoir. Un vieux piano désaccordé et poussiéreux reposait dans l'angle Nord-Est de la pièce, devant les larges fenêtres qui faisaient entrer la lumière. Dans la bibliothèque en face traînait autant anciens et vieux livres, ainsi que des partitions craquelées et souvent illisibles.

– Je suis rentrée ! s'annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Théo et Théa se jetèrent sur elle pour lui faire un câlin à l'en étouffer. Elle grimaça alors que les poils roux qui recouvrait le corps des Minks renards chatouillait son nez, puis respira à nouveau lorsqu'ils la relâchèrent. Les jumeaux avaient bien changé depuis que son père les lui avait offerts. Leur pelage s'était développé pour recouvrir tout leur corps de douce fourrure rousse. Leurs canines étaient plus pointues et leurs ongles ressemblaient plus à des griffes, au vu de leur couleur noire et de leur longueur.

– C'est rare que tu rentres aussi tôt. Ton mentor est tombé subitement malade ? l'interrogea Théa, ses oreilles de renard pointant dans sa direction.

– Non, il avait d'autres choses à faire… Je suis libre pendant une semaine ! s'exclama Émeraude.

Bepo n'avait pas bougé, assis contre un des murs tout en lisant un livre. La petite fille le rejoignit et s'allongea à ses côtés, posant sa tête vers le ventre de l'ours. Le Mink était d'un confort absolu et c'était presque si elle ne se battait pas d'habitude avec Law pour avoir ce privilège. Elle le salua et il posa sa grosse patte sur sa tête avec douceur, ébouriffant ses cheveux. C'était le seul qui avait le droit de le faire sans qu'elle ne râle.

Les jumeaux les rejoignirent et reprirent chacun un livre. Émeraude haussa un sourcil, étonnée. La lecture ne faisait pas parti des passe-temps des deux renards. Elle les avait surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de dessiner, mais ils ne lisaient que quand Simen les forçait à étudier.

– Vous êtes malade ? demanda-t-elle avec un micro-sourire.

Théo eut une moue gêné et prit entre ses mains son oreille gauche qu'il tordit vers le bas, avant que sa sœur ne l'arrête en levant les yeux au ciel. La petite fille attendit patiemment sa réponse, avant que Bepo ne commente :

– Ils savent toujours pas quoi choisir comme Guilde et comme pour moi, l'échéance se rapproche. Désolé.

Émeraude se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de grattouiller le ventre de l'ours, lui tirant un soupir de plaisir tandis que les jumeaux s'exclamaient qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Puis la détentrice du Fruit du coyote tourna la tête vers ses deux plus jeunes amis, songeant que Law lui en voudrait sûrement de répéter ses paroles. Mais bon, ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort, n'est-ce pas ?

– Law a dit que Bepo ferait un bon marin, avec son instinct. Quant à vous deux… Vous n'avez pas votre pareil pour nous embrouiller dès que vous faites une bêtise, alors il a dit que vous devriez rejoindre la Guilde des Marchands.

Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Bepo eut un léger sourire. Théa et Théo semblèrent réfléchir quelques secondes au paroles de leur aînée, avant que la plus jeune n'aille chercher une couverture dans leur chambre pour venir en recouvrir Émeraude. Elle entama ensuite une discussion à voix basse avec son frère, les deux veillant à ne pas déranger l'humaine qui s'était endormie en quelques minutes.

Ce fut ainsi que Law les trouva et il ne put retenir un sourire à cette image paisible. Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de se venger de Doflamingo, loin de là. Mais il espérait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur l'aide de ses camarades. Il était temps de commencer à élaborer un plan pour faire tomber l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si j'espère très fortement que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?  
**

 **La suite devrait arriver d'ici août !  
**


	18. Comment tu le vois, notre avenir ?

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'avais dit d'ici août et je suis à l'heure !**

 **(Oui, je suis fière de moi, parce que j'ai glandouillé pas mal en juillet. Et que là, je commence à m'en mordre sévère les doigts)**

 **En vrai, ça devait être un tiers du chapitre original. Mais il fait 4k, et la seconde partie presque autant... Le chapitre risquait fort de dépasser les 10k si je le découpais pas et comme je ne peux pas promettre d'aussi gros chapitres à chaque fois, j'ai préféré rester sur la taille habituelle.  
**

 **La suite devrait donc arriver la semaine prochaine, voir celle d'après si j'ai pas eu le temps de la terminer avant de partir en vacances X)**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf les OCs.**

* * *

 **Comment tu le vois, notre avenir ?**

Émeraude inspira doucement, avant de commencer à répéter les gestes que lui avait enseignés Grim, ses pieds nus frottant sur le tapis en bambou. Elle avait dessiné dessus un cercle à la craie et s'était mise au centre, veillant à ne pas dépasser la limite. Son maître le lui avait dit et redit : elle était la plus rapide et donc celle qui serait la plupart du temps chargée d'abattre les animaux lors de la chasse. Elle devait alors apprendre à dégainer et à utiliser son couteau dans un espace réduit. Plus ses mouvements seraient larges, plus elle mettrait du temps à les effectuer. Elle risquait ainsi d'être plus facilement et gravement blessée.

Bien qu'elle fût apprentie depuis presque deux ans maintenant, son enseignant n'était passé que depuis peu à l'entraînement armé. Il tenait à développer le corps et l'esprit de ses élèves avant de leur mettre une arme entre les mains. Heureusement que Law ne faisait pas autant de chichis et lui accordait quelques passes à l'épée dès qu'il avait du temps. Cela lui valait son lot de bleus et de bosses, mais elle avait réussi à le toucher il y avait quelques jours et c'était un progrès dont elle était fière. Avec son Fruit, son aîné avait la fâcheuse manie de se dérober à ses coups et à la faire tourner en bourrique jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol, épuisée et sans avoir réussi à l'atteindre.

— Émeraude ? Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

La voix grave la surprit dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta, faisant tomber la dague qu'elle tenait, qui vint se ficher dans le tapis. Elle rougit, avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de la pièce. Law s'était adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte, la fixant de ses yeux gris. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ! Sans doute avait-il évité les planches grinçantes du parquet du couloir. Mais lui-même, que faisait-il là alors que tout le reste de la maisonnée devait être en train de dormir ? C'était bien pour ça qu'elle s'était permise de s'entraîner, le sommeil la fuyant et personne ne pouvant la surprendre à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru.

— Je te retourne la question, grommela-t-elle en reprenant son arme, la rangeant dans son fourreau. Tu pars tôt avec Simen, demain.

Il s'agissait là d'une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Si l'année dernière, leur tutrice avait réussi à convaincre un autre médecin d'aller cueillir les herbes médicinales rares sur le reste de l'archipel, ce n'était pas le cas cette année. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle serait seule pendant un long mois. Les jumeaux avaient migrés à la Guilde Marchande et ne revenaient généralement que les samedi et dimanche, tandis que Bepo était en mer, ayant quant à lui rejoint la Guilde Maritime.

Enfin, pas tout à fait seule. Grim l'hébergerait le temps de l'absence de la doctoresse, comme il le faisait pour Laufey. Disons plutôt qu'elle serait avec des personnes qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer dans l'intimité. Elle devait avouer qu'elle angoissait à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec son instructeur et son amie. Et puis, il y avait sa brûlure qui nécessitait un suivi particulier. Elle avait gagné une bonne quinzaine de centimètres depuis son arrivée sur l'archipel et Simen devait surveiller le bon développement des tissus dans son dos. Avec un mois d'absence, le pire pouvait arriver...

— Tu dors peu, en plus, fit-elle remarquer à son ami en s'asseyant sur le tapis.

Elle l'invita à le rejoindre d'un signe de la main et Law ne se fit pas prier, s'installant en face d'elle. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient avoir pris leurs quartiers définitivement, bien que Simen fût sans cesse derrière lui pour qu'il se repose. Si elle le trouvait ici, à une telle heure, nul doute qu'il se ferait copieusement remonter les bretelles. L'adolescente sourit à cette pensée, songeant qu'il s'agissait simplement reflet de l'inquiétude qu'éprouvait le médecin pour le jeune homme de seize ans.

— Mais toi, tu es plutôt du genre marmotte, la taquina le plus âgé. Si tu es là, ce n'est pas par hasard. C'est notre départ qui te tracasse ?

Émeraude fit la moue puis soupira. Law lisait toujours en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui l'exaspérait parfois. Il lui était impossible de lui dissimuler quelque chose. Elle hésita néanmoins à se confier sur ses inquiétudes, ne voulant pas éveiller l'aspect protecteur de son ami. Elle le supportait un peu trop souvent à son goût, dès lors qu'elle revenait de la Guilde avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure.

— J'ai pas vraiment envie de passer un mois entier à la Guilde, à vrai dire. Mais il y aura Laufey et Jørgen avec moi, donc ça sera cool !

Elle sourit, tentant vainement de dissimuler son appréhension. Son aîné eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire, mais le sourcil dubitatif qu'il haussa valait tous les discours. Elle se retint de lui tirer la langue, même si le cœur y était. Elle souffla, baissant les épaules. Une grimace déforma son visage lorsqu'un trait de douleur parcourut son dos et immédiatement, Law était déjà derrière elle, posant ses mains par-dessus son t-shirt pour déterminer d'où provenait le problème.

— Tu as mis le baume que Simen t'a donné sur ta cicatrice, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il.

— J'ai oublié… déclara-t-elle piteusement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant entre ses dents sa manie de ne pas être attentive à ses soins. Elle esquissa une moue désolée. Quand personne ne le lui rappelait, elle oubliait facilement de prendre médicaments, baumes, décoctions. Son esprit n'aimait pas s'encombrer de ces petites choses qu'elle savait pourtant essentielles à son bien-être. Heureusement que la plupart du temps, Simen ou Law se chargeait de lui rafraîchir la mémoire, comme à cet instant.

— Ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher, déclara-t-il en soupirant. Tête de linotte.

Elle fronça le nez et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine inexistante tout en le foudroyant du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas le qualificatif. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait immérité, elle devait en convenir. Elle soupira quand Law sortit de la pièce, avant de s'allonger sur le ventre, ses bras croisés sous son menton. Elle s'inquiétait de son séjour chez Grim en partie aussi à cause de son dos.

Elle savait que son enseignant avait déjà entraperçu sa brûlure, même s'il n'avait jamais posé de questions dessus. Elle était presque certaine qu'il se retenait de l'interroger de manière détournée pour avoir des réponses. Mais elle ne tenait pas à en parler. Cela avait beau faire quatre ans déjà, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux, cela la mettait en colère et la remplissait de bien trop de haine pour qu'elle en discute avec son maître d'apprentissage.

Elle devrait prendre garde à ne pas oublier son baume si sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, car la douleur pouvait rapidement croître et devenir intenable comme elle était en plein pic de croissance. Elle soupira, songeant que le mois lui paraîtrait décidément horriblement long. Elle releva la tête en entendant une planche grincer et le léger juron de l'apprenti médecin. Elle rit doucement alors que celui-ci rentrait dans la salle d'entraînement, un pot dans sa main droite. Elle releva son t-shirt et s'allongea à nouveau, fermant les yeux tandis que son ami s'asseyait sur ses talons. Elle frissonna quand ses doigts légèrement calleux enduit de pommade froide se posèrent sur son épaule gauche, au début de sa brûlure, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

— C'est douloureux ? s'enquit immédiatement le brun, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Non, non, tu peux continuer. C'est simplement froid, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

Le plus vieux ricana et elle redressa la tête pour lui tirer la langue. Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant d'étaler la pommade sur le tissu cicatriciel, déclenchant un nouveau frisson. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule et elle marmonna quelques imprécations à l'attention de son ami, sans pour autant l'arrêter. Elle pouvait le faire elle-même en se contorsionnant un peu et avec de la patience. Mais elle appréciait que l'un de ses proches prenne le temps de la lui appliquer.

Théa aimait bien s'en occuper quand elle était présente, cependant la Mink renarde passait la plupart de son temps dans sa Guilde, appréciant apprendre à marchander, négocier et jouer avec les chiffres. Théo était moins impliqué dans son travail d'apprenti, mais restait auprès de sa sœur pour ne pas la laisser seule. Les insulaires ne les appréciaient pas toujours malgré les deux années passées sur Rotinseln. Ils restaient des étrangers, bizarre de surcroît pour les Minks, et il valait mieux pour eux ne pas s'isoler.

Law rabattit son haut lorsqu'il eut terminé, puis referma le pot qu'il mit dans sa poche. Sans doute le déposerait-il lui-même dans son bagage pour être certain qu'elle ne le laisserait pas à la maison, songea Émeraude avec un petit sourire amusé. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, avant de se retourner doucement et de s'asseoir à nouveau. Elle joua un instant avec le pendentif que lui avait offert le brun, se demandant s'il l'enverrait au lit comme si elle était une enfant capricieuse ou s'il la laisserait rester debout.

— Simen n'apprécierait pas qu'on passe une nuit blanche, souffla l'adolescent, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais ce qu'elle ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal… Un dernier entraînement avant mon départ ?

Émeraude eut un sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle se leva d'un bond, ignorant la légère douleur dans son dos. Elle était toujours enthousiaste pour passer du temps avec son ami, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire des passes d'armes. Law était un enseignant exigeant, sévère et sans pitié, mais elle n'abandonnait jamais, pour qu'un jour elle puisse infliger à David les mêmes tourments qu'il lui avait infligés, pour qu'elle puisse se venger de Doflamingo, leur faire payer toute sa souffrance et toutes ses larmes versées.

L'apprenti médecin échangea son sourire pour une mine sévère alors qu'il prenait deux épées en bois, en lançant une à la plus jeune qui la rattrapa au vol. Il se mit en garde, imité par la jeune fille. La lueur dans son regard acier se durcit tandis qu'il laissait l'avantage du premier coup à son adversaire. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour son amie à l'entraînement, pas alors que sa vie dépendrait un jour de son savoir en combat. Qui savait ce qu'il se passerait en un mois d'absence, comme Émeraude attirait les ennuis comme un aimant… Non, il s'était promis de ne pas y penser, se morigéna-t-il alors qu'il parait le premier assaut de sa camarade.

La plus jeune passa soudain dans sa forme intermédiaire de Zoan, lui permettant d'asséner un deuxième coup rapide qu'il dut esquiver en reculant. Il eut un sourire appréciateur, son regard examinant la nouvelle forme que son amie maîtrisait désormais. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle le lui avait montré pour la première fois à l'entraînement, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas tenu plus de quelques secondes. En fait, elle ressemblait à un coyote debout sur ses pattes arrières, même si ses yeux restaient humains et que son visage était encadré de ses courts cheveux verts. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres tandis qu'il étendait sa main devant lui. Il n'était pas pris par surprise, cette fois-ci, et il ne se laisserait pas avoir une deuxième fois.

— Room.

Une sphère bleue se forma autour d'eux, les englobant, et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire sur les lèvres pour comprendre ce que venait de murmurer Émeraude entre ses dents. Et merde.

Au bout d'une heure, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, épuisés mais heureux. Law massait son ventre qu'un coup de poing retord de son amie avait frappé avec force, tandis qu'Émeraude vérifiait que tous ses membres étaient à la bonne place. Se faire découper par le Fruit de son aîné n'avait déjà rien d'agréable, mais en plus, quand celui-ci se plantait en la reconstituant, c'était pire. Enfin au moins, elle avait quand même réussi à le toucher, même si ce n'était pas avec son arme. Et elle lui avait volé son bonnet tacheté ! Elle le fit tourner sur sa main en adressant un petit sourire provoquant au plus vieux, qui soupira.

— Em, je suis fatigué, tu peux pas me le donner, tout simplement ?

— Non, c'est pas tous les jours que je peux me vanter de te l'avoir pris ! le taquina-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, la fixant de son regard gris avant de tendre la main, paume vers le ciel. Elle joua encore quelques instant avec le couvre-chef avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Il le remit sur sa tête, avant de soupirer doucement quand la plus jeune rampa sur le sol pour venir poser sa tête sur le haut de son torse. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement servir d'oreiller, mais il n'avait pas le courage de faire bouger Émeraude.

— J'espère pour toi que tu ne baveras pas, la prévint-il.

Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il pouvait deviner l'air outrée de son amie sans même le voir. Il ricana quand elle marmonna en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, avant qu'elle ne lui donne une tape sur le bras.

— C'est arrivé une seule fois ! se défendit-elle.

Il ricana encore plus fort et elle se redressa pour lui tirer la langue, avant de se laisser retomber sans aucune grâce sur son oreiller improvisé. L'adolescente tourna ses yeux vers le plafond nu, croisant finalement ses doigts sur son ventre alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Ils n'avaient encore jamais évoqué ce qu'ils feraient quand ils auraient terminés leur apprentissage respectif, quand ils seraient assez âgés pour reprendre la mer sans trop de risques. Elle ignorait même si les jumeaux et Bepo les accompagneraient. Ce serait leur choix, mais ils ne leur avaient pas parlé de leur vœu de se venger de Doflamingo.

— Dis, Law… Comment tu le vois, notre avenir ?

La question resta en suspens dans les airs et elle craignit avoir mis le mauvais sujet sur le tapis. Elle tourna la tête vers son aîné, qui restait immobile et silencieux en fixant les planches au-dessus d'eux. Elle hésita à insister, mais songeant au caractère du plus âgé, préféra se réinstaller contre lui, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se reposer un peu.

Law devait avouer qu'il y avait beaucoup réfléchi et qu'il avait un début de plan, grâce à tout ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal. Mais il ignorait si Émeraude l'accepterait. Elle était une ancienne noble après tout, cela risquait de la déranger, de la choquer. Et il ne voulait pas la mettre à l'écart, car elle serait sinon capable de se débrouiller toute seule et la connaissant, de s'attirer de gros ennuis. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque.

— Je… Doflamingo dirige un pays, maintenant. Il est devenu un Grand Corsaire, donc la Marine ne le pourchasse plus. Alors…. Alors j'avais dans l'idée qu'on se fasse pirates et qu'on le renverse. Pas en attaquant de front, hein, doit y avoir un moyen de fragiliser son pouvoir et…

Le jeune homme parlait vite, de peur que sa cadette ne l'interrompe avant qu'il n'ait terminé d'exposer son ébauche de plan. Cette dernière se redressa d'ailleurs sur un coude et il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne refuse pas tout net. Il ignorait si elle accepterait l'idée de devenir pirate, de se mettre sous le Jolly Roger exactement comme Doflamingo. Il croisa alors son regard vert déterminé, sans aucune lueur de dégoût ou de quelque chose du genre et il se permit d'espérer.

— Je veux bien, à deux conditions. Un, on ne s'attaquera pas aux innocents. Je ne serais pas lui, _jamais_ , asséna l'adolescente _._ Deux… Je refuse de servir un capitaine qui n'est pas toi ou moi. Alors on formera notre propre équipage dès le départ.

Émeraude ne céderait sur aucun de ces deux points. Elle refusait de s'attaquer aux civils et aux populations innocentes, elle ne serait pas ce genre de pirate. Si elle devait choisir, elle serait plutôt comme Barbe-Blanche, qui protégeait des îles comme celle des Hommes-poissons. Et ensuite, elle détestait les ordres. Encore, elle pourrait supporter Law aux commandes, parce qu'elle avait l'habitude qu'il dirige, mais quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était inimaginable.

Elle s'assit, fixant le brun qui ne semblait pas en revenir de sa décision, même s'il le cachait bien. Elle devait avouer que sans doute, il y avait un ou deux ans, elle aurait refusé tout net. Mais elle lisait les journaux, elle aussi. Et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait continuer à rester du bon côt de la loi, quand celle-ci permettait à des types comme Doflamingo de diriger un pays. Elle avait perdu toutes ses illusions sur le Gouvernement Mondial et ne se faisait pas d'idées. À partir du moment où ils s'attaqueraient au Grand Corsaire, ils seraient mal perçus par le gouvernement et la Marine. Même s'ils ne devenaient pas pirates, ils auraient sûrement une prime sur la tête. Alors autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté en formant un équipage.

— Il faudra que tu t'habitues à m'appeler "Capitaine", alors, plaisanta Law, soulagé.

— Et pourquoi ça serait forcément toi le capitaine ? s'indigna-t-elle.

— Bats-moi et on en reparlera.

L'adolescente tenta bien de protester, mais le plus vieux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et posa une main sur sa tête, comme si elle était un chiot sage. Elle lui adressa un regard noir alors qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux verts avec affection et elle se mit à bouder, avant qu'il ne se relève.

— On devrait aller se coucher, chuchota-t-il. Il n'y a pas que moi qui ait besoin de sommeil, Grim fera un calvaire de ta journée de demain si tu es fatiguée.

Elle détourna le visage, les bras croisés sur son torse et n'ayant pas du tout l'intention de bouger. Law soupira, avant de la saisir par le col de son haut et de la traîner sur le sol, derrière lui. Il ne se laisserait pas attendrir par la jeune fille. Elle devait dormir pour sa santé, point final. Il n'y avait pas à discuter. Même l'idée qu'il prenait le risque de réveiller Simen ne le convainquit pas de laisser sa cadette à sa bouderie. Il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre en la tirant, rageant silencieusement contre l'entêtement de la plus jeune. Elle aurait pu se relever et marcher, tout de même ! Néanmoins, arrivés devant la porte, elle consentit à se redresser, même si elle grommela, puis elle entra dans la pièce tout en lui adressant un regard noir. Bon, au moins, elle ne lui faisait pas une scène.

Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, étouffant un bâillement de sa main avant de s'y glisser en silence à l'intérieur. Il se déshabilla, restant en boxer avant chercher à tâtons sur son lit le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama. Il l'enfila dès qu'il le trouva, avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il songea qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose, puis se souvint de quoi lorsqu'il entendit sa porte grincer légèrement et le bruit feutré de coussinets sur le parquet.

— Em… grogna-t-il.

Un gémissement plaintif retentit tout près de son oreille, puis un halètement. Il tourna la tête pour voir une tête poilue posée sur le matelas, lui faisant les yeux doux. Bien évidemment, elle avait pris sa forme animal pour être plus discrète, ou se confondre dans la pénombre, au cas où Simen aurait été réveillée par le bruit. Il soupira, sentant venir une migraine. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en plus de sa fatigue, tiens !

— Si tu as peur de faire des cauchemars en dormant toute seule, va voir Simen, souffla-t-il en se retournant.

Il n'était pas certain de résister s'il continuait à subir ses yeux doux. Si elle l'empêchait de dormir aussi, elle serait parfaitement capable de l'avoir à l'usure, cette petite fourbe. Pourtant, elle avait passé l'âge de dormir avec quelqu'un, mais il lui arrivait d'aller se glisser près de Bepo quand elle avait des cauchemars. Parfois auprès de lui ou de leur tutrice, quand Bepo était absent à cause de son apprentissage, comme en ce moment. Il était certain que la doctoresse ne le lui refuserait pas, mais ça nécessitait de la réveiller et elle serait de mauvaise humeur le lendemain. Et il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Il soupira, vaincu par la logique. S'il voulait être tranquille, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

C'était uniquement pour garantir sa quiétude et non pas parce que les gémissements plaintifs d'Émeraude lui serraient le cœur. Il savait très bien que s'il se retournait pour l'observer, elle aurait eu le culot d'avoir des larmes dans ses yeux pour l'attendrir. Elle savait sur quelles cordes jouer, depuis le temps et elle avait compris que, quelque soit sa forme, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non si elle prenait l'air misérable. Il avait beau se promettre d'être plus dur avec elle la prochaine fois, il lui cédait toujours comme avec Lamy. Il était faible face à elle et il espérait que personne ne s'en rendrait compte un jour. Il serait bien trop aisé de le manipuler en menaçant Émeraude. Il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse et vite. Mais pas ce soir.

— D'accord, tu as gagné, tu peux dormir ici, soupira-t-il. Sale cabot.

Elle se reprit forme humaine, sans prendre la peine de rebondir sur l'épithète qu'il savait qu'elle détestait, argumentant à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas un chien, mais un coyote. Même si son Zoan fasse parti de la famille des canidés. Il se décala un peu, veillant à ne pas tomber, et elle se glissa à ses côtés, se pelotonnant contre lui avec un sourire satisfait. Law leva les yeux au ciel, se jurant d'être désormais plus sévère et intransigeant dans la vie de tous les jours avec sa cadette, avant de les fermer en l'entourant d'un bras pour qu'elle ne chute pas.

— Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il.

Seul un léger soupir lui répondit et il s'aperçut avec étonnement que la plus jeune s'était tout de suite assoupie, finalement vaincue par le marchand de sable. Il eut un petit sourire amusé, avant d'enfoncer sa tête sur l'oreiller et de chercher à son tour le sommeil avec la présence chaude et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à la principale concernée, rassurante de celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si j'espère très fortement que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?  
**

 **À peluche !  
**


	19. Affronter ses peurs

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je viens de terminer la relecture avant de partir, donc je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de le poster aussi avant de partir (non mais parce que j'ai failli avoir la flemme et vous l'auriez eu lundi. Si j'avais pas oublié...)**

 **Bref, un bon gros bébé de 6,5 k. J'ai définitivement bien fait de couper... Même si je sens que j'ai pas terminé de faire des chapitres à rallonge X)**

 **Oh et au passage, il est possible que je hausse le rating à M, par sécurité. Parce que bon, voilà, j'ai eu des idées qui ont popées dans ma tête et ça sera pas arc-en-ciel et paillettes.**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf les OCs.**

* * *

 **Affronter ses peurs  
**

Émeraude grogna en sentant un filet de lumière nimber son lit. Elle passa sa tête sous l'oreiller, essayant de fuir la luminosité peu appréciée. Elle rabattit même son drap par-dessus pour tenter de retrouver l'obscurité tant chérie, tournant le dos à la lumière. Elle voulait dormir !

— Émeraude, allez, debout ! Il est presque huit heures, si Grim pense que tu es pas réveillée, il va pas être tendre !

L'adolescente plissa le nez et se força à se retourner, s'approchant du bord du lit superposé tout en se frottant les yeux. Maudit soit son enseignant qui ne les laissait même pas faire la grasse matinée le week-end. Elle bâilla, avant de poser son regard ensommeillé sur Laufey, déjà habillée et coiffée. Son amie était à sa grande horreur une couche-tôt et une lève-tôt, alors que la détentrice du Fruit du Coyote aimait par dessus tout traîner tard le soir et se lever dans la matinée. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle vivait dans la Guilde sous la surveillance de Grim et elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, que Simen et Law rentrent. Au moins, elle pourrait sans doute voir les jumeaux aujourd'hui, si son maître d'apprentissage ne trouvait pas un moyen de la retenir à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Elle bâilla une nouvelle fois avant de faire passer ses jambes dans le vide, se grattant le ventre avec peu d'entrain. Dire qu'en plus, le Conseiller avait des heures de réveil, même en fin de semaine. Les trois semaines restantes lui paraissaient être une éternité. Bon, il était vrai que c'était agréable d'être avec son amie, ça la changeait. Mais deux jours, c'était bien, une semaine, ça commençait à être long, et un mois, ce serait intenable.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol malgré la hauteur et aujourd'hui, Laufey préféra ignorer le geste plutôt que de répéter à sa camarade à quel point c'était dangereux. Elle sortit de la chambre alors qu'Émeraude se saisissait de sa brosse sur la coiffeuse pour aplatir ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle s'habilla ensuite, roulant son pyjama en boule puis le lançant sur son lit, avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de sortir dans le couloir du quartier des apprentis. Si la plupart des Chasseurs résidaient hors de la Guilde et accueillaient leurs élèves chez eux si besoin, il y avait quand même des logements pour ceux qui préféraient habiter sur place, comme Grim.

Elle descendit au réfectoire, où se trouvait déjà son enseignant, Laufey et étrangement, Jørgen. D'habitude, il mangeait avec ses parents et surtout, il était encore plus difficile à lever tôt le matin qu'elle. Elle se demandait bien ce qui l'avait jeté hors du lit. Elle s'assit à côté du roux qui dévorait à belles dents un croissant, étouffant un bâillement pour ne pas se prendre une remarque de l'adulte.

— Bonjour tout le monde, souffla-t-elle en prenant un morceau de pain dans la corbeille.

Elle le grignota en somnolant à moitié, jusqu'à ce que Grim posât une tasse devant elle, rempli d'un liquide sombre. Elle grogna, sachant très bien ce que voulait son enseignant. Elle huma la vapeur odorante qui s'échappait de la tasse en volutes chaudes, déterminant tout ce qu'il y avait dedans grâce à son odorat.

— Hum… Je dirais du thé noir parfumé aux pétales de rose, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle en soufflant sur sa boisson.

— Exact, alors cesse de bâiller et bois, conclut l'adulte.

Elle grimaça, plissant son nez en signe de mécontentement, mais se tut et obéit. Au moins, le thé la réchauffait et ses vertus lui permettraient de se réveiller correctement. Son maître lui tendit une assiette sur laquelle il avait mis deux tartines et poussa vers elle un pot de confiture. Elle lui sourit doucement, même si elle se demandait si elle arriverait à avaler autant. Arès tout, elle avait du mal à manger beaucoup, encore moins le matin. Deux ans de bons soins n'avaient pas encore redonné à son estomac la capacité normale d'un adolescent de son âge, même si Grim veillait toujours à ce qu'ils se nourrissent assez, quitte à mettre des compléments alimentaires dans leur assiette en toute discrétion. Elle ignorait comment il arrivait à les ajouter sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le voit faire, elle le sentait simplement quand son repas était ainsi complété.

Elle termina son petit-déjeuner en silence, alors que Laufey et Jørgen débattaient sur l'utilité des avis de recherche après qu'ils en aient vu un dans le journal pour un animal. L'animal en question avait coulé un navire de guerre de la Marine et appartenait à l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, si elle avait bien compris ses camarades. La question ne l'intéressait pas tellement. Le Gouvernement mettait bien des avis de recherche et des prime à qui il le voulait, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait seulement retourner se coucher.

— Bien que nous soyons aujourd'hui samedi, j'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose. Allez cherchez vos blousons et retrouvez-moi à l'entrée, déclara Grim.

Les trois adolescents s'entre-regardèrent un instant, avant de se lever et d'obéir à l'adulte. Ils le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, emmitouflés dans leur veste et leur enseignant les mena dehors, dans la fine couche de neige fraîche, pour passer derrière le bâtiment. Le petit groupe était curieux. D'habitude, Grim leur expliquait ce qu'ils feraient durant la journée. Mais là, il ne leur donnait aucun détail, c'était étrange.

Plusieurs enclos avaient été montés à l'arrière de la Guilde, contenant quelques animaux sauvages vivants. Autour, des élèves plus âgés qu'eux discutaient avec leur maître d'apprentissage, tandis que les apprentis de leur âge étaient aussi présents. Laufey demanda à leur professeur ce qu'ils faisaient là, intriguée.

— C'est un examen pour les élèves à partir de leur cinquième année d'apprentissage, une fois leur première chasse accomplie. Ici, il ne s'agit pas de chasser et de tuer l'animal, mais de le capturer vivant pour pouvoir le ramener et éviter ainsi que la viande ne pourrisse sur le trajet du retour, comme les chasses se déroulent loin. S'il réussissent, ils pourront commencer à partir chasser seuls, tout en restant supervisés par leur enseignant.

— Et pourquoi on est là ? demanda Émeraude.

— Votre première mise à mort, déclara-t-il sans prendre de gants.

Jørgen blêmit légèrement et Laufey ne semblait pas aller vraiment mieux. Il était vrai qu'entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait tout un monde… L'ancienne noble se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait pas prévenu. Quoi que, ils auraient sans doute angoissés s'il les avait avertis. Alors même s'ils étaient pris au dépourvu, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se poser mille et une question et avaient dormi sans soucis. Était-ce ce que le Conseiller voulait ? Sans doute, ça lui ressemblait assez.

La détentrice du Fruit du coyote fronça soudain le nez sous l'odeur de sang qui l'assaillit alors qu'elle passait devant un enclos où un sanglier sauvage était salement blessé au flanc, le liquide carmin coulant de la blessure en gouttes régulières. Elle avait soudain envie de mordre quelque chose, comme commandée par des instincts animaux. Elle soupira, respirant soudain par la bouche pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment désagréable.

Son amie lui jeta un regard en coin, ses yeux bleus la sondant pour savoir où était le problème. L'adolescente lui désigna l'animal, puis son nez. La blonde comprit le problème et fouilla ses poches, avant de sortir un mouchoir en tissu. Sa camarade la remercia du regard et elle plaqua son nez dedans, respirant l'odeur du linge amidonné pour saturer son odorat. Elle le replia ensuite, le rangeant dans la poche de son blouson pour y accéder rapidement quand le sang serait à nouveau perceptible.

Leur camarade regarda l'échange sans mot dire, mais attrapa l'étrangère par le coude pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il pouvait "emprunter" l'une des bouteilles de parfum de sa mère pour qu'elle puisse en mettre sur un mouchoir pour saturer son nez au besoin. Nul doute que le problème risquait de se reposer à l'avenir.

— On demandera conseil à Grim tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle en réponse.

Elle faisait confiance au Conseiller, malgré leurs débuts chaotiques. Le fait qu'il gardait secret son Fruit du Démon avait aidé à ce qu'elle cessât d'être sur ses gardes avec lui et qu'elle lui accordât une estime grandissante. Ainsi, lorsqu'il s'approcha du maître de Guilde en leur faisant signe de rester en arrière, Émeraude obéit sans discuter, ce qui était rare. Cela lui attira un sourire goguenard de la part du roux à ses côtés et elle lui planta son coude dans les côtes pour l'inviter à être sérieux. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer plus qu'au passage de leur examen !

Son ventre se serrait alors qu'elle songeait qu'elle risquait peut-être de se planter, qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine aussi mal que pour l'examen d'entrée, que… Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, s'obligeant à ne pas céder au stress qui l'envahissait. Visiblement, ses deux amis n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Laufey creusait le sol du bout de sa chaussure tandis que Jørgen jouait avec les boutons de sa veste. Les apprentis de leur âge ne les aidaient pas en les fixant avec une certaine animosité. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre. Entre le fait que la blonde fût des bas quartiers et l'ancienne noble une étrangère, les autres adolescents provenant de la Guilde les ignoraient. Le dernier membre du trio les avait défendues au début, puis elles lui avaient demandé de laisser tomber, que cela ne servait à rien. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient être appréciés par tout le monde.

Leur maître d'apprentissage revint vers eux, l'air pincé et visiblement insatisfait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le chef de Guilde. Il se dirigea vers des enclos où quelques jeunes lapins des neiges étaient assommés, isolés les uns des autres. Enfin, ils avaient beau être jeunes, il dépassaient déjà Laufey qui de son mètre soixante-cinq était la plus grande de l'équipe. Les adolescents se tournèrent vers Grim, les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'auraient pas à tuer ces bestioles-là, tout de même ? C'était une plaisanterie ?

— Visiblement, Janus a soufflé à son père que des survivants à un _Verschlinger_ prendraient comme une insulte le fait de le proposer un animal peu agressif pour leur première mise à mort…

Le Conseiller foudroya du regard le fils du chef qu'il tenait pour responsable de cette décision. Tout ça pour que ses deux élèves si doués tombent sur des rennes, pour qu'ils aient moins de chance de se faire blesser si jamais les bêtes se réveillaient. L'adulte soupira, avant de jeter un regard à ses trois apprentis peu rassurés. Visiblement, ils avaient besoin d'encouragements, même s'ils étaient largement capables de le faire. D'ailleurs, la lueur doré qui se faisait de plus en plus présente dans les yeux de la détentrice du Fruit du Coyote le confortait dans cette idée. Elle avait l'air plus que prête à en découdre.

— On va lui montrer de quel bois on est fait, à ce fils à papa ! s'exclama à voix basse Émeraude. Hors de question d'échouer, ça lui ferait trop plaisir !

L'ancienne noble refusait d'écorner la réputation de Grim parce qu'un autre Chasseur en avait décidé ainsi. Elle s'approcha des vieux apprentis qui surveillaient les enclos et se présenta pour commencer l'épreuve. Elle enleva et rangeant ses gants, ne tremblant pas quand, un poignard donné par les élèves plus âgés entre les mains, elle entra dans l'enclos. Ses yeux gardaient toujours un reflet doré sous sa colère tandis qu'elle s'approchait en silence du lapin des neiges qui commençait à bouger. Si elle voulait le tuer sans prendre de risques, c'était maintenant.

Ses pieds écrasaient la neige alors qu'elle se rapprochait assez pour poser la lame sur le cou de l'animal. Son souffle s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Elle trouva l'emplacement de la carotide, sa main tremblant légèrement sous l'appréhension alors que ses pupilles se dilataient. Les yeux du lapin s'ouvrirent et se vrillèrent dans les siens alors que son poignet bougeait pour trancher l'artère si importante. Le sang gicla, alors qu'elle pouvait voir la lueur de vie dans les orbes noires s'éteindre. Elle recula d'un pas, la main tremblante alors que ses doigts collaient, couvert de liquide carmin. Un regard sur sa peau tâchée et des souvenirs dansèrent dans son esprit.

 _Une fleur rouge qui éclot sur une chemise blanche et un corps qui tombe sur le si beau marbre luxueux ; un murmure stupéfait qui s'échappe de ses lèvre puis la haine, tant de haine alors qu'elle comprend qu'elle a tout perdu._

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter violemment. Elle releva la tête et vit son enseignant, qui lui prit la lame avec un air inquiet. Son instant d'égarement n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu… Elle voulut se trouver une excuse, se justifier, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche alors qu'elle avait envie de laver ses mains jusqu'à ce que le sang disparaisse. L'odeur métallique emplissait son nez, ainsi qu'une qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais qui par contre lui donnait envie de vomir et de pleurer à la fois.

La mort. Elle sentait la mort de l'animal. Un haut-le-cœur la secoua quand elle comprit ce fait et remercia silencieusement son mentor quand celui-ci prit le mouchoir plié dans sa poche pour le lui mettre sous le nez. Elle inspira presque avec avidité, cherchant à oublier cette horrible effluve qui la rendait malade. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'éloigna de l'enclos, avant de se baisser et de lui souffler à l'oreille :

— Va te nettoyer et après, tu es libre pour toute la journée. On en parlera demain, à tête reposée.

Émeraude ne protesta même pas, ni même n'insista pour soutenir Laufey et Jørgen. Elle ignorait même si elle en était capable. Pourquoi son odorat devait-il être si sensible ? À cet instant, elle détestait son Fruit, souhaitant ne jamais l'avoir mangé ! Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête et rentra à la Guilde pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Elle ouvrit un robinet et mit ses mains sous le jet d'eau, frottant énergiquement pour faire disparaître toute trace écarlate sur sa peau pâle.

Elle eut conscience que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues uniquement quand elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard dans le miroir. Elle eut un rire triste avant de couper l'eau, essuyant les traces humides avant de s'agripper au rebord en faïence. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? C'était ainsi qu'allaient les choses, les hommes tuaient les animaux pour se nourrir, alors pourquoi ça la rendait si malade ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir cette faiblesse ! Elle devait continuer jusqu'au bout son apprentissage, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner en si bon chemin !

Puis, lentement, alors que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient et que sa prise sur le lavabo se relâchait, elle comprit. Le problème n'était pas l'odeur du sang. C'était la mort, le fait d'avoir ses mains tâchés par le liquide vitale de l'animal, de voir la vie le quitter. Réussirait-elle à s'endurcir ou devrait-elle affronter à chaque fois ce malaise quand elle chasserait ? Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle n'était qu'une étrangère, elle ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesses ou les autres en profiteraient.

Elle ressortit de la Guilde en déplorant l'absence de Law. Il avait déjà tué, elle le savait, alors elle aurait pu en parler avec lui. Il l'aurait comprise et rassurée. Mais là… Que pourrait-elle dire à Grim ? Elle n'échapperait pas à la discussion avec son enseignant et la redoutait déjà. Pourvu qu'il ne la renvoie pas parce qu'elle avait été faible une fois. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour cela. Elle soupira, tandis que ses pas la menaient vers la Guilde Marchande. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'y entrer pour trouver Théo et Théa, qui jouaient dans la neige devant le bâtiment rouge. Elle les rejoignit, songeant brutalement qu'ils avaient le même odorat fin qu'elle et qu'ils pourraient sûrement l'aider.

— Les jumeaux ! les interpella-t-elle. Je peux vous parler ?

— Émeraude !

Les deux Minks lui sautèrent dessus, la faisant tomber dans la neige en riant, heureux de la voir. Elle râla, prise dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Ils avaient bien grandi, ressemblant bien plus désormais à des renards qu'à des humains. Leur peau avait prit une teinte brune et s'était couverte d'une douce fourrure rousse, tandis que leurs oreilles pointaient dans leur chevelure rouge. Leur visage était semblable à celui d'un humain, si on exceptait le nez ressemblant à une truffe et leurs yeux dorés qui la fixaient avec inquiétude.

— Tu as pleuré, remarqua Théo. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

— Grim a été méchant avec toi ? Bepo nous apprend à nous battre, à nous aussi, alors qu'il te fasse du mal et je lui mets mon poing dans sa figure ! s'exclama sa jumelle.

— Tu aurais trop la trouille face à lui, contra son frère avec un sourire, tout en se relevant.

Théa protesta, avant de sauter sur ses deux pieds et d'aider l'humaine à se remettre debout. Un léger sourire ourlait les lèvres d'Émeraude, apaisée par la joie contagieuse des Minks. Elle serra la renarde dans ses bras, posant son nez dans son pelage qui sentait bon le savon et une touche plus animale qui ne partait jamais, mais qui lui permettait de différencier les jumeaux rien qu'à l'odeur. Son amie rendit l'étreinte sans poser de questions, échangeant un regard avec son frère. Ils devaient trouver un endroit calme et ils en connaissaient un parfait.

— Viens, suis-nous, chuchota la renarde, avant de lui prendre la main.

Elle la mena dans une rue transversale et lui montra l'échelle que son frère était en train d'escalader. L'ancienne noble eut un petit rire amusé, se demandant où ils l'avaient trouvée, avant de suivre Théo. Ils atterrirent sur le toit de la Guilde Marchande, d'où ils avaient une vue dégagée sur toute la ville et le port tout proche. Émeraude s'allongea dans la poudreuse fraîche, n'ayant guère peur de prendre froid. Théa s'allongea à côté d'elle tandis que Théo dessinait des formes dans la neige, puis l'adolescente posa ses questions sur l'odorat. Elle ne raconta pas pourquoi cela lui importait tellement, voulant y réfléchir seule encore quelques temps. Puis, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déterrer d'autres souvenirs du jour où sa vie avait basculé.

— On peut s'habituer aux fortes ou aux mauvaises odeurs, la rassura Théa. C'est pas génial et on maudit mille et une fois notre odorat fin dans ces moments-là. Mais oui, avoir un mouchoir parfumé peut aider en saturant ton nez.

— Il faudrait demander à Law s'il n'existe pas une plante qui inhibe l'odorat… songea à voix haute Théo.

— Inhibe ? répéta l'ancienne noble, devinant le sens du mot sans pour autant en être certaine.

— Réduire ou empêcher quelque chose, la renseigna le renard avec un sourire.

Sa jumelle leva les yeux au ciel, grommelant quelque chose comme «Dictionnaire sur pattes», ce qui fit bondir le concerné. Il se jeta sur elle et ils se roulèrent dans la neige, déclenchant un rire irrépressible chez leur amie. Elle bascula en arrière, s'effondrant à son tour sur le tapis blanc en mettant ses mains sur son ventre tellement elle riait. Elle termina les joues rouges et à bout de souffle, alors que les deux Minks cessaient de se chamailler. Émeraude secoua la tête avec un sourire amusée, habituée. Même Law n'arrivait pas à les arrêter autrement que par la force quand ils commençaient à s'embêter.

— Bon, ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as pleuré.

Théo eut un sourire innocent tout en remettant le sujet sur le tapis et l'humaine soupira. Elle se renfrogna derrière le col de son manteau, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard et la prirent chacun par un bras, la menant vers l'échelle. Elle comprit alors qu'ils respectaient son silence, mais qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas se morfondre pour autant. Elle craignait presque de savoir ce qui leur avait traversé l'esprit comme idée pour la détendre, alors qu'elle descendait les barreaux.

Ils passèrent la journée dehors, à silloner la ville en se lançant de temps en temps des boules de neige dans le dos. Émeraude oublia alors volontiers qu'elle devrait supporter les questions de Grim le lendemain et l'odeur de mort. Les jumeaux avaient de merveilleux qu'ils étaient capables de lui faire oublier ses soucis par leurs pitreries. Ils étaient plein d'une joie de vivre et d'une bonne humeur que peu de chose arrivaient à assombrir.

Elle faillit même en manquer l'heure de rentrer à la Guilde. Mais Laufey vint la prévenir alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher pour lui éviter de se faire réprimander par leur maître d'apprentissage. Malgré l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensé durant toute la journée, l'ancienne noble n'était pas épuisée pour autant. Alors, après avoir salué les jumeaux et souhaité une bonne soirée, elle eut un sourire innocent en se tournant vers son amie.

— La dernière à la Guilde fait la vaisselle ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir au quart de tour.

— Hé, tu triches ! s'indigna la blonde avant de la suivre.

Si Laufey avait de plus grandes jambes, Émeraude était la plus endurante. Elle arriva ainsi donc la première devant le large bâtiment rouge, essoufflée, tandis que son amie arriva quelques instants plus tard, à bout de souffle et la gratifiant d'une œillade noire, lui promettant qu'elle ferait la vaisselle avec elle, victoire ou pas victoire. La détentrice du Fruit du Coyote rit avant de pousser la porte, ses soucis pour l'instant envolé.

* * *

 _Une fleur rouge qui éclot sur une chemise blanche et un corps qui tombe sur le si beau marbre luxueux ; un murmure stupéfait qui s'échappe de ses lèvre puis la haine, tant de haine alors qu'elle comprend qu'elle a tout perdu._

Émeraude se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et le corps en sueur. Son cœur pulsait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine et elle posa une main dessus, comme si elle pouvait endiguer la douleur qui résonnait entre ses côtes. Elle qui n'avait pas fait de cauchemars depuis un moment, elle était servie ! Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, jetant un regard au lit en-dessous pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Laufey. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, avant de sentir une odeur métallique qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître. Celle du sang.

Aussitôt, elle repoussa ses draps, de peur de s'être elle-même blessée durant son mauvais rêve. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit des tâches sombres sur son matelas et alors qu'elle émergeait tout à fait du sommeil sous sa panique, elle sentit la peau de ses cuisses coller, comme poisseuse. Elle releva le t-shirt avec lequel elle dormait et passa une main sur son épiderme. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de chaud et liquide qui commençait à sécher. Elle n'eut pas besoin de sentir à nouveau pour comprendre et il lui sembla que son cœur loupa un battement.

Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il, pourquoi elle saignait à cet endroit-là ?

Elle se leva, enfila en urgence son pantalon qui traînait sur une chaise et ouvrit doucement la porte du couloir, avant de se précipiter vers le logement de Grim, un étage plus haut. Elle aurait voulu être à la maison à cet instant. Elle aurait pu réveiller Law qui se serait empressé de la rassurer, ou Simen, ils auraient pris soin d'elle sans devoir aller à l'hôpital à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait même quelle heure il était. Sa gorge se serra et elle retint un sanglot alors que la panique faisait trembler ses bras.

Elle s'arrêta brutalement de courir en arrivant devant la porte de son instructeur et hésita un instant, avant de frapper fortement à la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il vienne vite lui ouvrir alors qu'elle attendait, le poing fermé contre le panneau de bois. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer quand la serrure cliqueta. Elle redressa la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur le Conseiller, sortant visiblement du lit. Il n'avait pris le temps d'enfiler qu'un pantalon et ses cheveux étaient pour une fois en pétard et détachés, tandis que son visage était encore ensommeillé.

Pourtant, en la voyant, il fronça les sourcils, son regard devenant perçant, avant qu'il ne s'efface pour la laisser rentrer, sans dire un mot. Elle déglutit alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle. Ses doigts vinrent triturer le bas de son t-shirt alors qu'il la fixait sans animosité. Il lui semblait même percevoir une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse.

— Tu es venue à propos de ce matin ? Tu sais, ça pouvait attendre demain, chuchota-t-il.

Un hoquet la secoua alors qu'elle secouait la tête en signe de négation. Elle prit une brusque inspiration et expliqua en quelques mots son problème, rougissant de honte. Quelle image d'elle lui donnait-elle ? Après son absence de ce matin, ça ne devait vraiment pas lui plaire. Pourvu qu'il ne regrette pas de l'avoir pris en apprentissage, qu'il ne la laisse pas à un autre Chasseur par déception !

Elle tressaillit quand il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant avec un sourire amusé et un peu moqueur. Elle se renfrogna, mais soupira en songeant qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autres solutions. Sans doute ne cesserait-il jamais de lui rappeler ce moment ô combien gênant pour le reste de son apprentissage, s'il la gardait.

— Vous savez ce qui m'arrive ? C'est grave ?

Le Chasseur esquissa une moue, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux défaits. Visiblement, il était mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer l'adolescente.

— Il n'y a pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas grave, on va s'en occuper, d'accord ? Et je vais t'expliquer ça, même si ça aurait dû être le rôle de Simen. Foutue bonne femme, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Il la prit par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, allumant la lumière. Il prit un gant de toilette propre dans un des placards, le lançant à l'adolescente qui le rattrapa au vol. Il ferma la bonde du lavabo puis le remplit d'eau froide, tandis qu'Émeraude attendait avec une certaine anxiété qu'il lui explique le problème, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Grim soupira, s'appuya sur le rebord en faïence pour récupérer son calme. Il avait eu le droit à pas mal de choses, venant de la part de ses élèves. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait dû expliquer à une adolescente ce qu'était les règles. Il se ferait un plaisir de botter les fesses à Simen pour avoir oublié de parler d'une chose aussi importante. D'habitude, c'était fait vers les dix ans d'une fille ! Puis il se rappela qu'Émeraude ne venait pas d'ici et qu'elle n'avait peut-être jamais été informée de ça avant d'arriver à Rotinseln et sans doute, par habitude, la doctoresse n'y avait-elle pas songé.

— Tu… Tu n'es pas blessée, en fait. Tu as tes règles. C'est une perte de sang mensuelle normale pour une fille, quand son corps devient celui d'une femme. À partir de maintenant, tu es… comment dire...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, pestant contre la tutrice de la jeune femme tout en se retournant pour observer Émeraude. Celle-ci virait doucement à l'écarlate quand le livre sur la morphologie humaine que lui avait donné à lire Law lui revint en mémoire. Surtout la partie sur les femmes et les changements de leur corps entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Elle n'y avait pas un seul instant songé, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait lu qu'en diagonale. Enfin, maintenant elle savait pourquoi il était aussi déterminé à ce qu'elle le lise.

— Je… Je vois. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé pour ça, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je demanderai les détails à Simen quand elle reviendra.

— Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Lave-toi, ajouta-t-il en désignant le lavabo.

Grim sortit de la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui, soupirant en se massant les tempes. Bon. Il devait trouver des protections pour son élève, de préférence le plus tôt possible. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas la première fille qu'il avait en apprentissage. Il souffla, avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et de descendre à l'infirmerie de la Guilde. S'il se souvenait bien, il y avait toujours des paquets pour les élèves qui avaient leurs règles pour la première fois, ou pour les Chasseuses.

Il discuta rapidement avec le Chasseur de Garde à l'infirmerie et, par précaution, prit un deuxième kit pour Laufey. Elle ne les avait pas encore, de ce qu'il en savait et il ferait bien de prévoir le coup. On ne le prendrait pas de court deux fois de suite !

Il remonta dans son logement, apercevant Émeraude assise au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, n'ayant sans doute pas osé s'asseoir ailleurs. Elle se leva en le voyant, visiblement toujours gênée de l'avoir dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, il aurait beau être de mauvais poil le lendemain, il était au fond heureux qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour qu'il soit la première personne à qui elle vienne demander de l'aide. Il lui donna le kit et elle le fixa avec un mélange d'appréhension et de surprise. Elle hésita un instant à l'ouvrir devant lui et elle l'interrogea de ses yeux verts. Il hocha la tête, s'armant mentalement pour répondre aux questions potentielles de l'adolescente.

Émeraude ouvrit la pochette en tissu que lui avait donné son enseignant en déglutissant. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé des règles. Elle se souvenait que sa génitrice s'isolait pendant quelques jours chaque mois dans sa chambre et elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'était à cause des saignements menstruels. Alors elle ignorait vraiment ce que les femmes faisaient pour éviter de se tâcher avec les pertes de sang. Déjà qu'elle avait paniqué pour au final très peu de sang perdu...

Elle devint écarlate en voyant une dizaine de petites éponges rondes et quelques bandes de tissu à ailettes qui devaient s'attacher par dessus la culotte, si elle en jaugeait par le bouton et la boutonnière. Il y avait deux notices d'utilisation et elle inspira brièvement, relevant les yeux vers son enseignant qui n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise qu'elle. Un rire nerveux lui échappa. La vie avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Une semaine plus tôt et Simen aurait pu l'aider mieux que Grim.

— Vous avez un karma pourri, monsieur, sourit-elle.

Il la foudroya du regard et elle retourna dans la salle de bain en riant doucement, alors que la tension partait peu à peu de son corps. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le Conseiller soit aussi… prévenant. Elle l'avait dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit pout finalement pas grand-chose et il l'aidait sans râler. Elle lut les notices et les différents conseils apposés dessus, avant de prendre une des bandes de tissu et de la glisser dans sa culotte, songeant qu'elle devrait changer de sous-vêtements en revenant dans sa chambre.

Elle revint alors dans le couloir, son nez captant une odeur de citron. Intriguée, elle suivit le parfum jusqu'à un petit salon, où son professeur avait fait chauffer de l'eau sur un poêle à bois et, vu les deux tasses sur la table basse devant le canapé, avait fait une infusion pour eux deux. Il l'invita d'un geste à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans le sofa planté au milieu de la petite pièce.

— Rassurée ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, merci.

— De rien, c'est aussi ma responsabilité… Même si Simen aurait pu vérifier que tu savais.

Émeraude pouvait presque entendre un grognement dans la réponse de son enseignant. Ainsi donc, il en voulait à sa tutrice… Elle étouffa un petit rire et prit une des tasses, soufflant dessus pour faire fuir la vapeur. Maintenant que sa panique était passée, elle se sentait bien. Elle posa ses pieds sur le bord du sofa, ramenant ses genoux contre elle alors que l'adulte se saisissait à son tour de sa tasse. Elle but une gorgée de l'infusion citronnée, appréciant le silence qui planait dans la pièce. Elle aimait de plus en plus le calme, pour reposer ses oreilles parfois martyrisées par des cris et le brouhaha infernal du réfectoire de la Guilde en heure de pointe.

— Puisque tu es là… Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Ton moment d'absence ? Tu sais, c'est normal d'être mal à l'aise à la première mise à mort, même Laufey et J...

— Ce n'était pas ça, osa-t-elle le couper en soupirant, observant ses mains serrées sur la tasse. Juste… Des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Elle plongea le nez dans sa tasse, sachant qu'il n'y avait désormais plus de retour en arrière possible. Il ne la laisserait plus tranquille maintenant qu'il pouvait assouvir sa curiosité. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se demandant par quoi elle devait commencer. Devait-elle même lui avouer toute la vérité ? Elle qui avait pensé que personne en dehors de ses proches ne le saurait jamais...

— Mes parents sont morts devant mes yeux, il y a quatre ans. Tués par des pirates qui ont pris plaisir à me torturer avant de me laisser pour morte. Des gens m'ont aidés et j'ai survécu, avant de rencontrer Law et d'arriver sur Rotinseln. Le sang sur mes mains… Disons que ça a réveillé de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de l'infusion, ses doigts se resserrant autour de l'argile chauffée par la boisson. Ses orteils se crispèrent et elle releva la tête vers Grim pour lâcher :

\- Et puis… J'ai senti l'odeur de la mort. Ça m'a retourné l'estomac. Je vous jure, c'est la première et dernière fois ! Il n'y aura plus d'autres absences, je vous le promets !

Elle le fixa et tressaillit de surprise quand l'adulte passa une main dans sa nuque, la massant délicatement du pouce pour la calmer. Ses yeux se redirigèrent vers sa boisson dans laquelle elle trempa les lèvres, de peur que son enseignant ne lise sa crainte de le décevoir dans son regard. Il se leva en silence et elle pria silencieusement, paupières clauses, avant qu'une masse chaude ne soit déposée sur ses épaules. Elle fut surprise et sa main agrippa la couverture dont Grim venait de la couvrir. Elle rouvrit ses paupières pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était accroupi devant elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Ne promets rien. Même si ça t'arrive à nouveau, je trouverais un moyen pour t'aider. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête, puis il ébouriffa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux verts. Elle fit la moue, avant de passer ses doigts dedans pour tenter de leur redonner forme. Il lui conseilla de finir son infusion avant de retourner se coucher tandis qu'il se relevait et elle le retint par la manche de son haut.

— Merci, monsieur.

— C'est mon travail, se contenta-t-il de répondre en reprenant sa tasse.

— Vous faites plus que ça, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il plongea son nez dans son infusion sans lui répondre et elle eut un petit rire avant de boire la sienne. Elle referma les pans de la couvertures sur elle et bientôt, sans même s'en rendre compte, glissa dans un profond sommeil. Son bras s'affaissa et Grim rattrapa de justesse la tasse vide qui s'apprêtait à rencontrer le sol dans un grand fracas. Il soupira doucement, posant les deux mugs sur la table basse alors que l'adolescente se retrouvait à moitié couchée sur le sofa. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune gêne, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il passa son bras en-dessous de ses jambes et de son torse pour la soulever et la replacer correctement en posture allongée sur le sofa, mettant un coussin sous sa tête. Son t-shirt se releva et il aperçut une cicatrice de brûlure dans le bas de son dos. Les pièces du puzzle terminaient de se mettre en place. La torture avec un tisonnier avait dû lui donner cette marque, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il lui avait fait si peur deux ans plus tôt en en manipulant un. Il tira sur le haut pour dissimuler l'hideuse blessure, avant de rajuster la couverture sur elle. Sans doute devrait-il lui demander si elle avait parlé de cette brûlure à Simen demain matin.

Mais cette nuit, il la laissait dormir en paix.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si j'espère très fortement que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir début septembre, avant que je ne recommence réellement les cours. Peut-être. Croisons mes doigts X)**

 **À peluche !  
**


End file.
